


A lencse másik végén

by Lily_Vianne



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Romance, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Vianne/pseuds/Lily_Vianne
Summary: Takaba Akihito négy év után végre visszatér Tokióba. Már csak bébiszittert kell találnia, és tartania a kellő távolságot Asamitól. Akihito legnagyobb meglepetésére azonban ez nem is tűnik annyira lehetetlen feladatnak... legalábbis eleinte.





	1. A hazatérés

Takaba Akihito boldog volt és elégedett. Négy éve nem járt Tokióban, de végre visszatért! Már csak bébiszittert kellett találnia. S bár nem ezért költözött vissza, de nagy segítséget jelentett számára, hogy az egyik legjobb barátjának néhány hónapja született meg a második gyereke, és felajánlották neki, hogy vigyáznak Akihito fiára is, amíg ő dolgozik. Természetesen neki nem állt szándékában hosszú távon rásózni a barátaira a gyermekét, hát feladott egy hirdetést arról, hogy dadust keres. Addig pedig nem volt más dolga, mint berendezkedni az új lakásában, koccintani a barátaival a visszatérése alkalmából, majd munkáért könyörögni a kiadóknál. Utóbbi bizonyult a legnehezebbnek, de kapott pár lehetőséget, hogy bebizonyítsa, még mindig ő volt képes a legtöbb őrültségre a szakmájában.  
Nem mintha ez lett volna a legbölcsebb lépés részéről, hiszen immár felelősséggel tartozott egy másik emberért is, nem csak saját magáért, de… Riporterként többet keresett, mint egyszerű alkalmi fényképészként, még ha egy-egy esküvői fotósorozata meglehetősen sok pénzt is hozott a házhoz.  
Mikor a barátai távoztak, mosolyogva és integetve köszönt el tőlük, aztán bezárta az ajtót, és még egyszer ellenőrizte a kicsit, elég mélyen alszik-e. Megkönnyebbülten konstatálta, hogy igen, ezért bevetette magát a konyhába, hogy elmosogasson.  
  
Hazugság lett volna azt állítani, hogy a költözés előtt, alatt és után egyáltalán nem gondolt volna Asamira. Amikor négy évvel ezelőtt szakítottak, nem omlott össze a világ egyikük számára sem. Talán ráuntak egymásra, talán elmúlt a varázs, de az is lehet, hogy Akihitónak többször kellett volna bajba kerülnie.   
Persze az eltérő ízlésük se javított sokat a helyzeten… Hogy jött ahhoz Asami, hogy kritizálja Akihito csodálatos horrorfilm gyűjteményét? Ó, hogyne, a jakuza túl  _szofisztikált_  volt efféle lealacsonyító filmekhez.   
Akárhogy is, közös megegyezés alapján váltak külön az útjaik, és Asami a szavát adta rá, hogy nem fogja nyomon követni Akihitót. Bár az ígérete nem jelentett sokat, ezt a fiatal már akkor is tudta, ahogyan azzal is tisztában volt, hogy a férfi két éven keresztül figyelte minden lépését. Hiába költözött el egy másik városba, a jakuza nem engedte el ilyen könnyen…   
Két évig, aztán mintha minden szálat elvágtak volna közöttük, többé senki sem hallgatta le a hívásait, senki sem figyelte a bankszámláját, senki sem követte hazáig.   
A hirtelen váltást a fiatal annak tudta be, hogy addigra ő már stabil párkapcsolatban élt, ami annyira zavarhatta a jakuza önérzetét, hogy az inkább lemondott róla. Mivel feltehetőleg az az aprócska tény, hogy Asami időközben megházasodott, szintén nem jelentett sokat a jakuza esetében. Nem akadt olyan személy, aki parancsolhatott volna neki, és a házassága a legkevésbé sem tartotta vissza attól, hogy továbbra is megfigyelés alatt tartsa régi szeretőjét.   
Hogy a jakuza miért hagyott fel végül a megfigyelésével, nyitott kérdés maradt. Akárhogy is, Asami nem válaszolt sem az e-mailjeire, sem a hívásaira, a fényképésznek pedig ez volt akkoriban a legkisebb gondja.   
  
Akihito sokat dolgozott bulvárlapoknak, és mindig a szemét forgatta a kliséken, amelyek nap mint nap megtörténtek. Sosem értette, hogy követhettek el ilyen hibákat a hírességek, miért nem gondolták végig előre, milyen következménnyel járnak majd a tetteik. Egészen eddig. Ma már tudta, hogy más dolog volt a tervezés, és más dolog az élet. Végtére is, valahonnan a kliséknek is meg kellett születniük.   
Néha igazán egy képtelen mesére emlékeztette a saját élete. A fiatal és energikus fényképész, akit nyakon csíp egy jakuza, és egyértelmű, hogy onnantól kezdve mi fűzi össze őket. Aztán elrabolják, mire a hősszerelmes utána megy, visszaszerzi – hiszen az ő  _tulajdona_  -, aztán ki tudja, miért, egyszerűen szétmennek…   
Fel kellett volna hívnia Fei Longot, hogy rabolja el még egyszer. Az felrázta volna az életüket. Egyébként is, hogy jöhetett össze egyáltalán Asamival? Stockholm szindrómája volt?  
És miért nem jött utána soha a másik?  
  
Már nem számított, hiszen a másik már házas ember volt, Akihitónak pedig itt volt a fia, hogy lekösse minden szabad percét. Naná, hogy nem a gazdag jakuza maradt egyedül egy gyerekkel, hanem az ágról szakadt fényképész.  
Tulajdonképpen regényt írhatott volna az életéből. Vitték volna, mint a cukrot, és akkor most nem kellene azon aggódnia, hogyan fizeti majd ki a jövő havi villanyszámlát.   
Bárhogy is alakult az élete, Akihito boldog volt. Megtartotta a szabadságát, nem szorult mások kegyelmére, és imádta a fiát, akiről senki kedvéért sem lett volna hajlandó lemondani. A „senki” csoportjába pedig beletartozott az a bizonyos milliárdos személy is, aki remélhetőleg távol tartja majd magát tőlük. Illetőleg, talán egyelőre még nem értesült Akihito hazatéréséről.  
Mikor végzett a mosatlannal, lekapcsolta a villanyt a helyiségben, aztán elment fürdeni, csak hogy utána úgy dőljön be az ágyba, akár egy zsák rizs.  
  


*

  
  
Másnap reggel Akihito gyereksírásra ébredt, de ebben nem volt semmi szokatlan. Ahogy abban sem, hogy nem sokkal később átvitte a kicsit Takatóhoz, amíg ő hírekre vadászott, hiszen az elmúlt egy hetük végig így alakult. Annak azonban már korántsem örült, amikor rájött, hogy a címlapra került fotója alatt feltüntették a teljes nevét, nem csak a monogramját. Ha Asami ebből sem értesült az ittlétéről, akkor semmiből, márpedig a férfi eddig a kisujját sem mozdította, hogy valamilyen úton-módon felvegye Akihitóval a kapcsolatot. Nem mintha a fiatalt ez különösebben zavarta volna, akadt teendője bőven, de… Élt még egyáltalán Asami? Lehet, hogy szívrohamot kapott, miközben a lehetetlen libidóját próbálta kielégíteni.  
Nem, ez biztos bekerült volna a híradóba. Vagy Fei Long felhívta volna, hogy elújságolja neki.  
Ahogy beállította a fényképezőgépét, Akihito megrázta a fejét. Nem érdekelte, mi volt a másikkal, de legalábbis meg kellett győznie magát erről. A város elég nagy volt kettejük számára, és a jelek szerint Asaminak esze ágában sem volt összefutni vele. Mégis… a gyomra kicsit mélyebbre süllyedt a gondolatra. Szerette volna látni, csak hogy meggyőződjön róla, minden rendben volt a férfival. Ritka pillanat volt, mikor a bűnesetek nem a férfihoz vezették, de hogy ennyi ügyből egyik sem, kicsit irreálisnak tűnt. Lehetséges volt, hogy Asami birodalma összeomlott, és most lapult?   
  
Újfent a fejét rázta, el kellett hessegetnie ezeket a gondolatokat. Guggoló pozíciójából hason fekvőre váltott, mikor feltűnt egy fekete limuzin a sarkon. Szürke öltönyös alakok szálltak ki belőle, és szenvtelenül üzletelni kezdtek a kikötőben. Asaminak nyoma se volt. Hol a fenében volt a jakuza? Már a fegyverkereskedelem sem érdekelte? Ráadásul az ő területén…  
Talán dobnia kellene egy üzenetet Kirishimának, hogy meg tudja, mi is a helyzet. Ám megint csak a fejét rázta. Képtelenség volt, nem sétálhatott vissza Asami hálójába önként és dalolva… egyébként se kellett volna a másiknak, hiszen az évekkel ezelőtt megszakított vele mindenféle kommunikációs csatornát. A régi telefonszáma másfél éve nem működött, a levelek pedig kézbesíthetetlenek voltak.  
Különben is, csak érdekelte, hogy a másik élt-e még, ennyi.  
  


*

  
  
\- Asami-sama, mindjárt megérkezünk – szólt hátra Kirishima a jakuzának, aki unottan és fáradtan dőlt hátra a limuzinja hátsó ülésén. Heteket töltött távol a várostól, és már alig várta, hogy hazatérjen az üres lakásába. Sehol egy nyavalygó volt feleség, sehol a rendőrség… túl sok volt a jóból mostanában. Ilyesmik történnek akkor, ha az ember óvatlan, márpedig ez régebben sosem volt jellemző rá. Mindenről egy bizonyos kotnyeles fényképész tehetett, akinek valamilyen furmányos módon sikerült kissé ellágyítania. Természetesen négy év kellően hosszú idő volt arra, hogy Asami orvosolni tudja ezt a problémát, de ez veszteségekkel járt, ami azóta is bosszantotta.  
\- Kirishima, ugye gondoskodtál arról, amit korábban említettem? – húzódott mosolyra a jakuza szája, miközben szemügyre vette a mai újság címlapfotóját.   
\- Igen, Asami-sama. Suoh készen áll – felelt rezzenéstelen arccal a férfi, noha legszívesebben kimaradt volna ebből a játékból. Bár azt el kellett ismernie, hogy már az idejét sem tudta, mikor látta a főnökét mosolyogni utoljára.  
Ekkor megcsörrent a jakuza mobiltelefonja, így kelletlenül előhalászta a zsebéből.  
\- Asami – szólt bele a telefonba monoton hangon.  
\- Itt hagytad a kabátodat – hangzott a tényközlés a vonal másik végéről.  
\- Megtarthatod – felelt a férfi közönyös hangon.  
  
\- És én még azt hittem, viselni óhajtod a régi idők emlékére…  
\- Ha csak ezért hívtál fel, a jövőben se fáradj vele. Nincs időm a játszadozásra – hunyta le a szemeit Asami, aki épp arra készült volna, hogy elvegye fülétől a készüléket, ám ekkor a hívó fél olyan megjegyzést tett, ami rossz előérzetet keltett benne.  
\- A nosztalgia kevés lesz ahhoz, hogy visszaszerezd Akihitót.  
Asaminak mégsem akaródzott válaszolni. Esze ágában sem volt épp vele megtárgyalni, hogyan áll szándékában visszaszerezni régi szeretőjét.   
\- Ugyan Asami, a néma válaszod nem szórakoztató, ha nem látom hozzá az arcodat – folytatta a másik gunyorosan. – Te sem gondolhattad komolyan, hogy csak azért, mert teljesen elvágtad magad tőle, Akihito velem sem fog beszélni.  
\- Megmondtam, mi fog történni, ha nem tartod magad távol tőle – tájékoztatta rideg hangon, de a másik csak kinevette.  
\- Meg kellene fogadnod a saját tanácsodat.  
\- Fei Long… – kezdte volna Asami, de a kínai ekkor megszakította a hívást, tovább növelve a férfi rossz előérzetét. Vajon mit nem tudott Takabáról, amit a másik igen? – Kirishima, változott a terv, a klubba megyünk. És hívd fel Shuoh-t, még ne tegyen semmit.  
\- Értettem, Asami-sama – érkezett a szokásos felelet a férfi részéről, miközben a visszapillantó tükörben a főnökét figyelte. Nem tetszett neki, ahová ez a történet tartott, az pedig különösen zavarta, hogy a tárgyalásaik során Fei Long mindvégig tisztában lehetett a Takabával kapcsolatos legújabb információkkal.  
  


*

  
  
Rendben, szóval nem ez volt Akihitó életének legbölcsebb döntése. Ezt már biztosan tudta, ahogy átszáguldott a sikátoron. Üldözői gyanúsan eltűntek a látóhatárról, de őszintén nem hitte, hogy azért, mert sikerült volna leráznia őket.  
Ezúttal egy kicsit túllőtt a célon, de álmában se gondolta volna, hogy a szerkesztője szándékosan a vesztébe küldi. Ha Mitarai nem csörgött volna rá, hogy figyelmeztesse, kiket is figyelt meg éppen valójában, ennyi ideje sem lett volna lelépni. Szokványos üzletnek tűnt, de már kicsit sem lepődött meg azon, hogy miért üzleteltek ennyire nyugodtan nyílt színen, fényes nappal.  
Ahogy a sikátor másik vége felé futott, ösztönösen jobban magára húzta a kapucnit. Más sem hiányzott, minthogy felismerjék az arcát. Ám ahogy elérte volna a nyílt utcát, a sikátor kijáratánál feltűnt egy termetes, széles vállú férfi, ami a fényképészt hirtelen megtorpanásra késztette.   
Beletelt pár pillanatba, mire felismerte a szőke hajú, magas férfi szigorú vonásait.  
\- Suoh?! – kiáltott fel döbbenten, hiszen a testőr feltűnése csak egyet jelenthetett. Asami rátalált. Döbbenetéből azonban a háta mögül felhangzó kiáltások és léptek zaja rángatta ki.   
Nem mehetett vissza, de a jakuza testőre is késznek tűnt arra, hogy elkapja, hát előre sem haladhatott tovább.   
Akihito hátra pillantott, csak hogy megszámolja, három fegyveres személy is követte.  
\- Nem láthatnak meg minket! – közölte Asami testőrével, majd kínjában megragadta a férfi balját, és maga után húzva futni kezdett vele.  
\- Mit művelsz, Takaba?! – kérte számon Suoh, aki arra számított, hogy a fényképész a szokásához híven megpróbál majd meglépni előle, nem pedig arra, hogy vele együtt menekül majd. – Kik üldöznek?  
Ám válasz helyett a fiatal csak futott tovább, mit sem törődve az utcán sétáló emberek rosszalló, furcsa pillantásaival. Az egyetlen esélyük az volt, ha üldözőiket elvesztették a tömegben. Erre legnagyobb szerencséjükre csakhamar sor is került, így következő lépésként be is menekültek egy kisebb étterembe.  
  
A fényképész lihegve rogyott le egy székre, miközben a másik rendelt maguknak egy-egy teát.  
\- Mibe keveredtél? – kérdezett rá végül mogorván a férfi, mikor négyszemközt maradtak.  
\- Még sose hallottalak ennyit beszélni – bukott ki Akihitóból őszintén, ahogy lassan kezdte visszanyerni a lélekjelenlétét. – Kaptam egy fülest egy találkozóról a kikötőben, de nem az a csoport tűnt fel, amelyikre számítottam.  
Suoh már a kikötő szó hallatán úgy nézett a fényképészre, mintha az meghibbant volna.  _Mindenki_  tudta, hogy az elmúlt pár évben ki üzletelt ott fényes nappal. Még Asami sem vesződött azzal, hogy megállítsa őket, amíg azok nem akadályozták az ő üzleteit sem.  
Teltek a percek, megérkeztek az italok, de egyik férfi sem szólt semmit. Akihito azon törte a fejét, hogy rákérdezzen-e Asami hogylétére vagy addig lépjen le, amíg megteheti, Suoh pedig szemmel láthatóan nem lett szószátyárabb.  
\- Szóval… - köszörülte meg a torkát végül a fiatalabb, mikor elhatározásra jutott, ám ekkor megcsörrent Suoh telefonja, és a férfi habozás nélkül fogadta a hívást.  
\- Értettem – közölte a hívó féllel Suoh kisvártatva, aztán letette a telefont és felállt.  
\- Mi történt? – nézett fel rá meglepetten és kissé talán aggodalmasan Akihito, akinek elképzelése sem volt arról, mi következik most.  
Suoh sztoikus arccal nézett vissza rá, letette az italok árát az asztalra, majd minden további nélkül távozott az étteremből, mit sem törődve azzal, mikor Akihito utána kiáltott.  
A hátrahagyott fényképész végül csak döbbenten meredt maga elé, akárha a másik még mindig ott ült volna vele szemben. Erre igazán nem számított.  
A mai napja tele volt meglepetésekkel…  
  


*

  
  
\- Végezzetek újra háttérnyomozást – csukta be az előtte heverő mappát Asami, majd hátradőlt a székében.  
\- Asami-sama? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét Suoh értetlenül.  
\- Lehetséges lenne, hogy valaki meghamisította Takaba anyagait? – ráncolta a homlokát Kirishima, miközben a szőke férfi átfutotta a legutolsó mappa tartalmát.   
\- Mindent tudni akarok az elmúlt négy évéről – közölte a jakuza, majd előhúzta cigaretta tárcáját, kivett belőle egy szálat, és nyugodtan rágyújtott. Fei Long figyelmeztetése megtorpanásra késztette. Ha volt akár egyetlen lényeges információdarabka is, ami kimaradt a jelentésekből, az mindent felülírhatott. Persze kockáztathatott volna, csakhogy ezúttal nem állt szándékában futni hagyni régi szeretőjét, biztosra kellett mennie.  
Így történt, hogy Asami két leghűségesebb embere újfent nyomozásba kezdett Takaba Akihito után.  
  


*

  
  
\- Rendben, jövök neked eggyel – húzta meg a sörét Akihito. – Ma én fizetek.  
\- Csak azt ne hidd, hogy ezzel kvittek vagyunk – hajtotta fel a söre maradékát Mitarai, aztán rendelt még egyet. – És már tudom is, mivel egyenlíthetsz – vigyorodott el. - Két hete figyelem őket – adta át a gépét Takabának, hogy az megnézhesse, kikről is volt szó pontosan. – Ma este lesz egy találkozójuk, aminek két lehetséges helyszíne van. Mivel nem tudok egyszerre két helyen lenni, kellene még valaki… Hé, figyelsz egyáltalán? – mordult fel elégedetlenül, amiért a szőke hajú fiatal szinte ámultan nézegette a képeket.  
\- Azt akarod, hogy fotózzam le Asami Ryuichit üzletkötés közben? – ráncolta a homlokát Akihito, aki alig akarta elhinni, hogy a másik komolyan ezt várta tőle. Már csak ez hiányzott az életéből. – Akkor azt hiszem, már egyenlítek is… Hagyj fel Asami követésével – adta vissza a gépet a másiknak.  
\- Ennyire elkényelmesedtél? – gúnyolódott az idősebb férfi azzal a nem titkolt szándékkal, hogy kellően felhergelje Takabát. – Régen ugrottál volna az első ilyen lehetőségre.  
\- Ha meguntad az életedet, csak csináld – vont vállat Akihito, majd ismét kortyolt egyet a söréből, hogy megpróbálja elhitetni a másikkal, valóban hidegen hagyja az ügy.  
\- Harminc százalékot kapsz, ha neked sikerül lekapnod – egyezkedett Mitarai.  
Takaba elhűlve meredt a másik fényképészre. Ezért a munkáért senki sem tudna eleget fizetni neki, de ez az arány végképp sértő volt.  
\- Ötven, és az enyém a kikötő.  
\- Negyven és a kikötő – szűkítette össze a szemeit Mitarai.  
\- Legyen – ment bele végül Akihito, aki már most biztosan tudta, hogy ez jó árt volt olyan fotókért, amelyeket sosem fog elkészíteni. – De előbb bébiszittert kell találnom Rukának – állt fel az asztaltól, hogy kimenjen telefonálni.  
  
Néhány órával később Akihito egy háztetőn hasalva várakozott arra, hogy a jakuza feltűnjön a színen. Üzletfele egyre türelmetlenebbül várakozott, de a jól ismert fekete autónak nyoma sem volt.   
A biztonság kedvéért a fényképész igyekezett a lehető legjobban takarásban tartani az arcát, miközben időnként körbe kémlelte környezetét, nehogy ismét meglepje valaki.   
A várakozással teli, hosszúra nyúlt percek szinte óráknak hatottak Takaba hevesen dobogó szíve számára. Esze ágában se volt bajba keverni Asamit azzal, hogy esetleg képeket készítene róla, de akkor is látni akarta.  
Ahogy múltak a percek és volt ideje töprengeni, egyáltalán nem értette saját magát. Négy év elég hosszú idő arra, hogy az ember végleg lezárjon magában egy kapcsolatot. És ő azt is hitte egy darabig, hogy ez sikerült is, de kavargó érzései rácáfolni látszottak.   
Talán hibát követett el azzal, amikor elköltözött a városból. Meglehet, hogy könnyebb volt távol maradnia a jakuzától, de így visszatekintve csak menekülésnek tűnt a részéről.   
Jóllehet mindketten lezártnak tekintették a kapcsolatukat, mikor már elment, mégis… valami továbbra is ott lógott a levegőben.  
Azzal a felvetéssel, hogy Asaminak örökösre lett volna szüksége, aki egyszer majd átveszi az üzleteit, egyikük sem áltatta magát. Nem is veszekedtek annyit, mint a kapcsolatuk legelején, akkor mégis mi csúszott félre?  
\- Asami… hol vagy? – sóhajtott halkan Akihito.  
S mintegy végszóra, a fekete autó végre begördült a dokkra. Öltönyös alakok szálltak ki belőle, de Asaminak nyoma sem volt. Sőt, a társaságból senkit sem ismert fel, hát lőtt egy-két fotót bizonyítékként Mitarainak, majd a találkozó végét követően ő is lelépett.  
Semmi különös nem történt, az alakok csak borítékokat váltottak, ami nagyjából bármi lehetett, és bizonyítéknak is elég vérszegény lett volna.  
  


*

  
  
Teltek a napok, és Akihito kezdett megnyugodni, hogy senki sem jött utána, senki sem akarta elkapni. Sőt, Mitarainak sem sikerült lebuktatnia a jakuzát, ami valahol egészen mélyen megnyugtatta a fiatal fényképészt. Lehet, hogy már nem voltak együtt, de ettől még nem óhajtotta szenvedni látni a másikat.  
Az újonnan kapott fizetésének köszönhetően pedig éppen kedélyesen intézte a heti bevásárlást, amikor a szeme sarkából ismerős alakokra lett figyelmes. Úgy tűnt, Kirishima és Suoh is nagybevásárlást tartottak. Akihito ereiben egy pillanatra megfagyott a vér, aztán eszébe jutott Suoh legutóbbi gyors távozása. Különben is, egy városban éltek, elkerülhetetlen volt, hogy időnként összefussanak egymással.  
Hát vett egy mély lélegzetet, lassan kifújta a levegőt, aztán nyugalmat erőltetve magára folytatta a vásárlást, végtére is sietett.  
A zöldségeknél azonban sikerült a két testőrbe botlania, mikor véletlenül ugyanazért a kínai kelért nyúlt, amiért Kirishima.  
\- Tessék – engedte át a szemüveges férfinak, míg ő inkább másikat vett el.  
\- Szóval visszatértél – kezdeményezett beszélgetést Kirishima semleges hangon, mindössze a szeme sarkából figyelve a fiatalt.  
\- Már eleget utazgattam – felelt Akihito könnyedén.  
\- Utazgattál – ráncolta a homlokát Suoh, mintha a másik valami felettébb szokatlan dolgot mondott volna, miközben Kirishima Takaba kosarának tartalmát fixírozta, csak hogy szemet szúrjon neki pár oda nem illő dolog.  
\- Igen – biccentett a fényképész értetlenül. Hiszen tudott arról, hogy megfigyelték, mi értelme volt úgy tenniük, mintha nem lenne nyitott könyv számukra az élete már így is? - És hogy van Asami? – bukott ki belőle a kérdés akaratlanul, de alighogy kimondta, már meg is bánta. A két férfi csak némán, fürkésző tekintettel nézett vissza rá. Egyértelműen nem akartak beszélni a főnökükről, így Akihito jobbnak látta, ha minél előbb lelécelt. – Öhm… én sietek, úgyhogy most… - ezzel zavartan intett egyet nekik búcsúzásképpen, aztán olyan gyorsan húzott el a pénztár felé, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott. Útközben azonban megtorpant, és gyorsan elment még pelenkáért is.  
  
Nem sokkal később Kirishima és Suoh azon kapta magát, hogy futva követi a fényképészt, aki felettébb késésben lehetett, mert a legközelebbi parkig meg sem állt. A parkhoz érve viszont igyekeztek észrevétlenek maradni, ezért behúzódtak egy autó mögé.  
\- Aki! – integetett a szőkének a bejárat közelében álló, sötét hajú férfi.  
\- Takato – derült fel a fényképész arca. – Köszönöm, hogy vigyáztál Rukára.  
\- Nem tesz semmit – csóválta a fejét mosolyogva a másik. – Egy angyal volt.  
\- Tényleg? – vette át egy szem gyermekét barátjától. – Hé, Ru-chan! – ölelte magához a vidám gyereket, aki lelkesen gagyogott valamit baba nyelven. Ezt a kódolt nyelvezetet azonban egyikük sem ismerte, így Akihito a megérzésére hallgatott, miszerint fia örült annak, hogy újra láthatja.   
\- Látom, bevásároltál – nevette ki barátját a méretes szatyor láttán, miközben levette magáról a babahordozót, és átkötötte azt Akihito dereka köré. – Egyszerűbb lenne egy babakocsival – javasolta már sokadszorra a másiknak, aki javaslatát most is elengedte a füle mellett. Persze Takatónak el kellett ismernie, hogy barátja jelleméhez és életviteléhez nem feltétlenül illett volna egy babakocsi. – Hogy tudod felvenni ilyen gyorsan? – csóválta a fejét hitetlenkedve.  
\- A gyakorlat teszi – nevette ki Akihito. – Nos, mehetünk, Ru-chan? – nézett le a kicsire, akit szemmel láthatóan hidegen hagyott, hogy mennek-e vagy sem.  
\- Még mindig idegennek tekint engem – vakargatta a tarkóját Takato, holott immár sokadszorra vigyázott a gyermekre. – Elkísérjelek titeket? – sandított a földön heverő, méretes szatyorra, de Takaba a fejét rázta.  
\- El fogsz késni.  
  
A sötét hajú ezt nem vitathatta, hát gyerekkori barátja kezébe adta a szatyrot, majd kelletlenül búcsút vett a párostól. Nem szívesen hagyta őket magukra, túlzottan védtelennek tűntek. És a látványon Akihito plusz csomagja sem segített. Már csak egy hátizsák és Akihito egyik fényképezőgépe hiányzott a képből, akkor biztosan nem mozdult volna el mellőlük.  
\- Ezt hogy mondjuk el Asami-samának? – érdeklődött Suoh szolidan, de Kirishima csak a halántékát masszírozta, majd intett társának, hogy folytassák Takaba követését. Ezúttal legalább már futniuk nem kellett. – Talán nem az övé.  
\- Pelenkát, tápszert és hintőport is vett – sóhajtott Kirishima elgyötörten. – Talán megházasodott – reménykedett valahol egészen mélyen.  
\- De hogy sikerült mindezt titokban tartania?  
\- És miért? – folytatta a kérdések sorát a személyi titkár.  
\- Asami-sama le lesz sújtva – kémlelte körbe a terepet Suoh, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, a ráérősen sétáló párost nem fenyegette semmilyen veszély.  
\- Vagy még rosszabb – igazította meg a szemüvegét Kirishima baljós hangon.  
\- Mi lehet még ennél is rosszabb? – nézett rá Suoh értetlenül, aztán egyszer csak ráeszmélt. Ha Takaba mégsem élt boldog párkapcsolatban, nagy volt rá az esély, hogy főnökük még a gyerek ellenére sem fog lemondani róla. Már csak azért sem, mert a fiatal látszólag nem változott sokat. És ha a kapcsolatuk ismét komolyabbra fordulna, az csak egyet jelentene. Ezek ketten beköltöznének…  
Kirishima és Suoh összenéztek, és minden tőlük telhetőt megtettek, hogy megőrizzék sztoikus arcvonásaikat.  
Közeledett a katasztrófa, és ők nem tehettek ellene semmit.


	2. A rejtély, ami övezi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihitót kísérti a lezártnak hitt múltja, míg Asami minden erejével azon van, hogy felfedje azt. 

A huszonnyolc éves fényképészt sokan megnézték az utcán, jóllehet leginkább a vidám kisfia keltett feltűnést. S hiába próbált meg Akihito a lehető legtávolabb állni az emberektől a metrón, a kicsi annyira izgatott volt, hogy folyamatosan hadonászott kezeivel, így apja nem győzött elégszer elnézést kérni a többi utastól, akiket a gyermek folyamatosan püfölt.  
\- Igen, értem. Ott leszek holnap reggel hétkor – közölte a szerkesztőjével, majd letette a telefont és sóhajtott egyet. – Ru-chan, úgy tűnik, korán kelünk majd.  
A gyermek válasza csupán némi kedélyes gurgulázás és „ta” volt, amiből Akihito arra következtetett, hogy a kicsi még nem értette, mit jelentett a koránkelés fogalma.   
\- A lehető legmesszebb költözött Asami-samától – hörgött kínjában Suoh, aki őszintén bánta, hogy nem autóval kezdtek a kis bajkeverő megfigyelésébe. Holnap azonban nem követik majd el ugyanezt a hibát, annyi biztos volt.  
\- Feltehetőleg nem is tudja, hova költözött Asami-sama – törölte meg a szemüvegét Kirishima, aki jobban örült volna, ha a problémás fényképész nem a város másik végében lakott volna. Hiszen így nekik nem maradt más választásuk, mint a feladatuk végeztével újfent végig vonulni az egész városon.  
A két testőr már épp befordult a sarkon, mikor az utcában lévő virágboltból egyszer csak kiszaladt egy nő, és a fényképész után kiáltott. Több se kellett a két férfinak, nyomban visszafordultak, és a ház falához lapulva, onnan óvatosan kikémlelve várták, hogy végre történjen valami.   
\- Takaba-san! – érte be végül a szőke férfit a nő, akinek hosszú fekete haja a háta közepéig ért.  
\- Nakao-san… - fordult meglepetten az őt szólongató felé Akihito.   
\- Épp otthon voltam, amikor meghozták a csomagodat, így átvettem – nyújtotta át a kicsi, lapos, téglatest formájú dobozt, amelyről a barna csomagoló papír nem sokat árult el. A fényképész arca viszont felderült, és hálásan átvette azt a nőtől.  
  
\- Nézd, Ru-chan! Megjött a legújabb játékod – mutatta fel vidáman a gyereknek, aki innentől kezdve azon volt, hogy megkaparintsa az érdekes tárgyat, jóllehet apja nem óhajtotta odaadni neki. Végtére is ki tudja, hányan és milyen kézzel fogdosták már végig azt a csomagot. – Köszönöm – fordult vissza a nő felé, akinek az arca Suoh és Kirishima számára továbbra is takarásban maradt, noha annyit láttak hátulról is, hogy a hajtincseivel játszott.  
\- Nem volt nagy fáradság – felelte hebegve a virágárus. – Öhm… Takaba-san – tűrt zavarában egy hajfürtöt a füle mögé -, a hétvégén köszöntjük fel a nagymamámat. Esetleg tudnál készíteni néhány fotót?  
\- Örömmel – mosolygott a nőre Akihito, aki az elmúlt pár évben már megtanulta, hogy bárhova is menjen, jó kapcsolatot kell kiépítenie a szomszédaival. – Nagy baj lenne, ha Rukát is magammal vinném? – kérdezett rá zavartan, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy már nem olyan egyszerű csak úgy bárhova elugrania. Kiváltképpen hétvégén, amikor rendszerint a barátainak is megvolt a saját családi programja.  
\- Dehogy, örülnénk neki! – biztosította róla a másik, akitől pár percnyi további csevegést követően a páros búcsút is vett.  
Alig pár házzal arrébb pedig Akihitóék beléptek egy épületbe, és így eltűntek Asami testőreinek látóteréből.

*

\- Folytassátok a nyomozást – utasította embereit Asami, majd elküldte őket. Mikor egyedül maradt tágas irodájában, hátradőlt főnöki székében, felemelte az asztalon heverő egyik fotót, és azt tanulmányozva az ablak felé fordult.  
Hiába tárult szeme elé a kivilágított Tokió éjszakai látképe, az ő figyelmét kizárólag a kép kötötte le.  
Sosem gondolta volna volt szeretőjéről, hogy az a típus lenne, aki ilyen fiatalon megállapodik, de legalábbis ekkora kötelezettséget vállal magára. Persze vaj szíve volt, és továbbra sem lehettek biztosak benne, hogy ő volt a gyerek vér szerinti apja.  
Akárhogy is, Takaba olyan felhőtlenül boldogan mosolygott a fotón, hogy az már szinte bűn volt. És nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy az előre kötött hordozóban ücsörgő gyerek is átvette a stílusát.   
Asami Ryuichi sosem tartotta magát érzelgős embernek; nem szokott a semmibe révedve álmodozni, és nem most állt szándékában efféle szentimentális dolgokba kezdeni. Azt azonban kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy a rég látott fiatal láttán megrohamozták az emlékek. Hiszen az áljelentésekben szereplő képek egyikén se tűnt ennyire élettel telinek, ennyire elevennek. Talán ezért is engedte el akkor ilyen könnyen, ezért nem hatottak rá igazán a jelentések. Akihito szeméből kiveszett az a tűz, ami olyan sokáig jellemezte, de most visszatért… végre ismét önmaga volt.  
  
Beosztottai talán nem vették észre Takabán az apró változásokat, de Asami számára még az is feltűnt, hogy a fiú haját kiszívta a nap. Jelenleg ősz eleje volt, de Akihito pár hónapja még sokat tartózkodhatott a napon, és valószínűleg nem hordta sokat azt az idegesítő baseball sapkáját sem, amit most szinte mindegyik olyan képen látni lehetett rajta, amelyiket akkor készítették róla, mikor éppen elmerülten dolgozott. Vagyis pár hónappal ezelőttig még nem készített olyan fotókat, amelyek bajba sodorhatták volna.  
Ettől a felismeréstől azonban csak még abszurdabbá vált a helyzet. Hogyan volt egyáltalán lehetséges, hogy az utóbbi két évben nem csak hamis információkat jelentettek Asaminak, de még az olyan fontos eseményeket is sikerült elrejteniük, minthogy Akihitónak gyereke született és Japánt elhagyva utazgatott? Az összes jelentésben az szerepelt, hogy letelepedett egy városban, ahol egy kisebb lapnál alkalmazták állandó riporterükként.  
Az Akihito neve alatt futó cikkekben azonban nem az volt a pláne, hogy a másik átváltott az írásra – ahogyan Asami eddig hitte -, hanem az, hogy a különféle helyeket bemutató fotókat továbbra is ő készítette.  
A jakuza önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott. Csak Akihito lehetett elég őrült ahhoz, hogy egy ilyen kicsi gyerekkel utazgasson. Hogy hogyan bírta egyáltalán energiával, Asami fel nem foghatta.  
Már csak az a kérdés lógott a levegőben, hogy Takabának mi értelme volt azzal fáradnia, hogy mindezt elrejtse?  
Asamiban erősen élt a gyanú, hogy a fiú menekülni akart valaki elől. A hamis jelentésekből ítélve pedig ez a bizonyos valaki ő maga volt, jóllehet nem értette, mivel szolgáltatott rá alapot.

*

Akihito lassan araszolva kúszott előre a szellőzőben, de így legalább biztosan nem hallották meg. Mikor végre valahára elérte a szellőző rácsot, előhúzta fényképezőgépét, majd finoman úgy igazította az objektívet, hogy az két rács között helyezkedjen el, majd ráfókuszált a helyiségben állókra.  
Már hiányzott neki az érzés, amikor lesben állva lekapja az alvilági alakokat, amint azok épp arra készülnek, hogy tovább szövögessék bűnös hálóikat.  
Ahogy a kép egyre élesebbé vált, úgy pezsdült fel mindinkább a vér az ereiben.  
\- Hatszáz, ahogy megállapodtunk – adta át a csomagot az egyik ismeretlen, szürke öltönyös alak, mire tárgyalópartnere, egy fekete szettbe öltözött politikus intett az egyik emberének, hogy adja át a szürke öltönyös alaknak a pénzzel teli borítékot.  
Akihito az átadás minden mozzanatát rögzítette, és egy elégedett mosollyal konstatálta, hogy jól sikerültek a képei. Már hiányzott neki ez az adrenalin löket, elevenebbnek érezte magát, mint valaha.  
Ekkor rezegni, majd hangosan csörögni kezdett a telefonja a farzsebében, és ő egy pillanatra lefagyott, aztán a telefonja után nyúlt, hogy kinyomja, de már késő volt.  
\- Hé, mi ez? – néztek körbe gyanakodva az üzletelők, először egymást vádolva meg azzal, hogy a másik fel akarná ültetni őket, de nem kellett sok ahhoz, hogy rájöjjenek, egy harmadik fél kontárkodott bele a bizalmas ügyükbe.  
A fényképész alig kúszott át a rácsok felett, mikor a szobából lőni kezdtek a szellőzőcsőre. Már mindegy volt, hogy meghallják-e, minél előbb ki kellett jutnia az épületből.  
Visszhangozva hallotta az elkapására kiadott parancsot, és a frász jött rá, amikor ráeszmélt, hogy valaki igyekezett leszerelni a szellőző rácsát, hogy a nyomába eredhessen.  
Az útelágazások azonban éltették benne a reményt, hogy még lerázhatja üldözőit. Egészen addig, míg az egyik szoba felett be nem szakadt alatta a szellőzőcső, és ő be nem zuhant a helyiségbe.  
\- Ah… aú - próbált feltápászkodni a törmelékből nagy nehezen, miközben óvatosan felmérte környezetét. A szoba, ahova érkezett tiszta volt, visszafogottan berendezett, és szerencsére nyomát sem látta annak, hogy valaki lakott volna benne jelenleg. Annál is inkább, mivel a szellőzőcső és a plafonból leszakadt törmelék beterítette a nagy franciaágyat.  
Akihito sokaktól hallotta már, hogy miért nem célszerű bemászni a szellőzőrendszerbe – feltéve, hogy valaki egyáltalán befért -, de nem gondolta volna, hogy ezeknek a felvetéseknek tényleg lehet valóságalapja.   
Igyekezett elbotorkálni az ajtóig, amelyet ki is nyitott, de rá kellett döbbennie, hogy ilyen lábbal semmi perc alatt el fogják kapni.

*

Kuroda úgy tett, mint aki újságot olvasott az előtérben, miközben a napilap felett átpillantva nyomon követte az eseményeket. Hogy Takaba lebukott, ahhoz kétség sem fért, ami azonban jobban aggasztotta az az volt, hogy merre lehetett. Lassan fél órája folyt utána a hajsza, de Asami emberei megerősítették, hogy nem látták kijutni a szállodából.  
Végül eljött az a pillanat, amikor felhagytak a riporter keresésével. Kurodának rossz előérzete támadt azzal kapcsolatban, hogy miért, így kelletlenül elindult felfelé a lift melletti lépcsősoron, hogy körbenézzen az emeleten.  
\- Idióták, hagytátok meglépni! – hallotta meg valaki dühöngését a negyedik emeleten, így mikor közeledő léptek zajára lett figyelmes, belépett a legközelebbi, nyitott ajtójú hotelszobába, majd becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.  
Gyorsan felmérte a környezetét, nyugtázva, hogy az egész helyiség romokban hevert, aztán előhúzta a fegyverét és az ajtó mellett a falhoz lapult.  
Teltek-múltak a percek, és lassan a folyosó elcsendesedett. Kuroda immár könnyeden megállapította, hogy bárkik is folytattak itt üzletet, elég amatőrök lehettek.  
Végül eltette a fegyverét, és már készült volna elhagyni a helyiséget, mikor az ablak előtt lógó állványról egyszer csak bemászott a munkás, aki eddig az ablakot mosta.  
  
\- Takaba-kun? – lepődött meg, ahogy a munkás felegyenesedett és szembe néztek egymással.  
\- Kuroda? – nézett a másikra megrökönyödve Akihito, de amilyen gyorsan jött hirtelen meglepettsége, olyan gyorsan távozott is, és összeesküvést szimatolva nyomban felkapta a vizet. – Mi a fene folyik itt mostanában?! Csoporttalálkozó?  
\- Egy újonnan megalakult szervezet után nyomozok – jelentette ki a detektív rezzenéstelen arccal, minthogy ez nem volt hazugság. Csak azért volt hajlandó a fiú követésére, mert ő maga is ide készült. Illetve meglehet, hogy Asami kérése is volt rá némi hatással.  
\- Hát persze! – fonta össze maga előtt a karjait dacosan. – Először Suoh, aztán Kirishima, most pedig te… Mi baja van Asaminak?!  
\- Fejtsd ki a kérdésedet – igazította meg a szemüvegét teljesen nyugodtan, de ez csak olaj volt a tűzre.  
\- Nem kutakodok Asami után és nem keresztezem az útját, akkor miért küldi utánam a csatlósait?! – kérdezett rá idegesen. Ha a jakuza azt hitte, nem volt tisztában azzal, hogy az emberei folyamatosan szemmel tartották, akkor óriásit tévedett.  
\- Csatlósait… – rángatózott Kuroda szemöldöke. A mitugrász kis fényképésznek volt mersze Asami csatlósának titulálni őt, holott nagyon is jól ismerte a hátterüket!  
  
\- Közölheted vele, hogy nem jelentek fenyegetést a házasságára, úgyhogy nyugodtan lekattanhat rólam! – vágta a nyomozó fejéhez, miközben dúlva-fúlva, illetve kissé bicegve elindult kifelé a szobából. Más sem hiányzott, minthogy itt találják és ráverjék a szellőzőcső rendbehozásának költségeit. Nem indokolatlanul ugyan, de ez még nem jelentette azt, hogy ki tudta volna fizetni.  
\- Miért aggódna ilyesmi miatt, ha már elvált? – kérdezett rá nyugodtan a férfi, amivel megtorpanásra késztette Akihitót.  
\- Hogy? – fordult vissza döbbenten, csak hogy szembe találja magát a másik fürkésző tekintetével. Akihitónak azonban kezdett elege lenni abból, hogy senki sem volt hajlandó normálisan válaszolni neki, ellenben róla mindent tudni akartak. Nos, ő az elmúlt négy évét normális emberek között töltötte, és nem volt hajlandó belemenni ezekbe a játékokba. – Tudod, mit? Erre most nincs időm, és egyébként sem érdekel. Ő vágott el minden szálat közöttünk, miközben perverz módon továbbra is megfigyeltetett. Szóval üzenem Asaminak, hogy ha kérdezni akar valamit, azt tegye személyesen! – közölte az elképedt nyomozóval, majd görccsel a gyomrában távozott a szobából. Talán most pecsételte meg a sorsát…

*

Asami Ryuichi éppen egy találkozó kellős közepén ült, amikor Kirishima jelezte neki, hogy érkezett egy hívása, amit mindenképpen fogadnia kellene. A férfi tehát elnézést kért a résztvevőktől, majd a tárgyalóteremből átsétált az irodájába, és a füléhez emelte a kagylót.  
\- Asami.  
\- Megint elrabolták – tájékoztatta régi barátja színtelen hangon.  
\- Kik? – szűkítette össze a szemeit a férfi.   
\- Saeki emberei – közölte Kuroda kissé rezignáltan. – A fiúnak még mindig tehetsége van a legveszélyesebb ügyekbe belekeveredni. Ryuichi, ha elrontja a nyomozásomat…  
\- Követted őket? – szakította félbe a másikat Asami, aki nem akarta fecsegésre vesztegetni a drága időt.  
\- Igen, de észrevettek és leráztak – ismerte el a másik kelletlenül. – Mielőtt elrabolták volna, Takaba üzent neked – folytatta, mielőtt még rácsapták volna a telefont. Nem akart ugyan postagalambot játszani, de ha a fényképész esetleg úgy járt volna, mint Saeki eddigi áldozatai, akkor vajmi kevés esély volt arra, hogy ő maga adja át az üzenetét az exének. A vonal túlsó végén azonban várakozásteljes csend állt be, így egy sóhajjal folytatta. – Idézem, ha Asami kérdezni akar valamit, azt tegye személyesen.  
A jakuza továbbra sem felelt a nyomozónak, de a szája sarka egy apró mosolyra húzódott. Ezek szerint lehetséges lett volna, hogy Akihito nem előle menekült?  
\- Ryuichi, ezúttal tényleg megcsinálta – sóhajtott végül Kuroda, hogy újfent felhívja magára régi barátja figyelmét. – Mit tervezel?  
\- Ebből jobb lesz, ha kimaradsz – közölte Asami kisvártatva a nyomozóval, majd megszakította a hívást, csak hogy utasítást adjon az embereinek a keresésre.  
  
Aznap hibázott.   
Nem hitte volna, hogy Akihito tényleg kisétál majd az életéből, de megtette. Asami arra számított, hogy néhány napnyi kóborlás után végül hazatér, de nem így lett. Azt várta, hogy hamar jobb belátásra tér majd, hogy visszajön önkéntes száműzetéséből, de a fiúnak esze ágában sem volt. A jakuza nagy hibát követett el, mikor annyi évnyi ismeretség után még mindig azt feltételezte Akihitóról, hogy az képes lenne visszatáncolni.  
A makacs fényképész új életet kezdett, amelynek Asami nem képezte részét, és a jakuza nem rohant utána, hogy hazacibálja, hiszen ő engedte el. De hogyan is ne tette volna? Hiszen szeretője szemei legtöbbször üresnek hatottak, és bármivel is próbálkozott, úgy tűnt, Takaba Akihito kitartó, harcos énjét végleg megtörték.  
Az utolsó esélyük Asami addigi legkegyesebb döntése volt: visszaadta a fényképész szabadságát, hajlandó volt lemondani róla, ha az valóban el akarta hagyni.  
Mindkettejük számára könnyebb megoldás volt a továbblépés, legalábbis akkor úgy hitte.

*

Akihito szíve majd’ kiugrott a helyéről, teljes testét átjárta a rettegés.  _Ruka._  Csak a fia járt a fejében, miközben próbált valahogyan nyugalmat erőltetni magára.  
Tekintettel azonban arra, hogy kezeit és lábait egyaránt megkötözték, vajmi kevés esélyt látott arra, hogy valamilyen módon meg tudna majd szökni, és ez tovább növelte kétségbeesését. A helyiség, ahova hozták, leginkább egy raktárépületnek tűnt, tele volt pakolva ládákkal, és a gyér világítást mindössze a plafonról csüngő, helyenként elhelyezett lámpák szolgáltatták.  
\- A fényképekről van szó? – próbálta kiszedni támadóiból, hogy miért kapták el, de azok válaszul csak gyomorszájon vágták.   
Ahogy fájdalmában levegőért kapkodott, fekvő helyzetében még jobban összehúzta magát. A néhány fős csoport csak nevetett kínlódásain, de az ütéseket leszámítva eddig nem tűntek túl bőbeszédűnek.  
\- Azt hiszed, átverhetsz minket? – nevette ki kegyetlenül egy másik. – Vajon a nagy Asami eltakarodna végre erről a területről a nyüzüge szeretőjéért cserébe?  
\- Honnan tudjam?! Attól függ, ki a szeretője – morogta Akihito forrongva, mire az iménti alak megragadta a felsőjénél fogva, és félig ülő helyzetbe húzta őt.  
\- Ne játszadozz velünk – sziszegte neki a férfi. – Mindenki tud róla, hogy Asami kis kedvencéhez tabu hozzáérni. Az a férfi ukázt adott az embereinek: Takaba Akihitónak görbüljön csak meg egyetlen hajszála, valaki az életével fizet érte.   
\- Hogy? – nézett rá kerekre tágult szemekkel a fiatal, majd elhessegette a hirtelen rátörő érzelmeket. Nem, teljesen kizárt volt, hogy bevegye ezt a maszlagot. – Talán volt idő, amikor ez igaz volt, de annak már vége! – szűkítette össze a szemeit.  
\- Valóban? – fogta tenyerébe Takaba állát. – Az egyik emberem nyomozott utánad, és most eltűnt – szűrte a fogai között vérmesen.  
\- Talán csak nem bírta tovább ezt a szájszagot, nem? – vetette fel Akihito, amivel kiérdemelt magának egy pofont.   
  
\- Azt is viccesnek tartod majd, ha kitépem a szívedet és a kikötő bejáratához kötözöm a holttestedet? – érdeklődött a férfi sötéten, és élvezettel nézte a mogyoró barna szemekben fellobbanó félelem szikráját.  
\- Már semmi közöm Asamihoz, nem tudja megzsarolni velem! – próbálta észhez téríteni elrablóját Akihito. A férfi jeges, szürke tekintete azonban a legnagyobb érdektelenségről árulkodott.  
\- Ez rossz hír számodra, nem igaz? – lökte vissza a földre a fényképészt, majd lassan felállt guggoló helyzetéből. Ahogyan jobban szemügyre vette, Akihito kétkedve állapította meg, hogy a sötét hajú, zömök férfi termete ellenére is képes volt sötétebb aurát kisugározni, mint az általa eddig látott legsötétebb alvilági alakok. – Intézzétek el – közölte embereivel, miközben rágyújtott és elindult kifelé a raktárból. – De az arca ne sérüljön – figyelmeztette őket. – Sajnálatos lenne, ha Asami csak egy DNS-teszt alapján tudná azonosítani – vigyorodott el, majd eltűnt Akihito szeme elől a raktár legsötétebb végében.  
Ahogy szemügyre vette termetes támadóit, akik különféle veszélyes eszközökkel közelítettek felé, Akihito szorosan lehunyta a szemeit. Ha ez volt a vég, nem akarta látni.  
  
_Ruka._  
  
Ahogy kisfia neve bevillant neki, Akihito érezni vélte, ahogy mellkasa lüktetése lassan alábbhagyott, és az adrenalin újfent átjárta a testét. Elszánt tekintettel nézett fel támadóira, akiket a váratlan hangulatváltozása egy pillanatra megtorpanásra késztetett.  
Ki kellett jutnia innen.

*

Hosszú, kutatással töltött órákkal később Kirishima nem tudta eldönteni, miért mindig ő volt az a szerencsétlen, akinek rossz hírt kellett közölnie mélyen tisztelt főnökével. Valahogy mindig neki kellett közölnie, ha Takabát elrabolták, letartóztatták, megverték… hogy a felesége megcsalta egy bankárral… ha az egyik embere lopott tőle… és ha Takabát újfent elrabolták. Az átkozott fényképész lesz a végzete, ezt Kirishima jól tudta, de nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire hamar.  
Ettől függetlenül el kellett ismernie, hogy Asami eddigi szeretői közül messze a fényképész vitte a pálmát. Amikor éppen nem rabolták el és nem kevert bajt, Takabának sikerült jó hangulatba kerítenie a jakuzát. Az pedig, hogy főzött is rá, már csak bónusz volt. Akármennyire is idegesítette Kirishimát Akihito, egyetértett kollégáival abban, hogy Asami még mindig mellette tűnt a legkiegyensúlyozottabbnak. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy főnöke eddigi szeretőivel és volt feleségével ellentétben, Takaba nem árulta el a jakuzát, nem utazott a vagyonára, és nem ugráltatta Asami embereit, ha szüksége volt valamire.  
De ahogy az már lenni szokott, a fényképésszel mindemellett csak a baj volt.  
\- Asami-sama – köszöntötte főnökét a telefonon keresztül.  
\- Kirishima, találtál valamit? – kérdezett rá kertelés nélkül a jakuza.  
\- Megtaláltam Takaba Akihitót – közölte tényszerűen.  
\- Hol van? – zendült fel a nyugodtnak szánt kérdés.  
\- Egy kis sarki étteremben – rángatózott Kirishima szemöldöke. – Tele van kötésekkel, de a saját lábán sétált be az étterembe.  
  
Ha a jakuza meg is könnyebbült, Kirishima hosszú másodpercekig nem hallott hangot a vonal túlsó végéről.  
\- Egyedül van? – tette fel azt a kérdést Asami, amitől személyi titkára a legjobban tartott.  
\- Fei Longgal van – felelt Kirishima rezzenéstelen arccal. – A gyerek is nála van.  
Mély csend uralkodott a vonal másik végén, és a titkár alig bírta visszatartani kikívánkozó sóhaját. Legszívesebben odament volna Takabához és leszidta volna, amiért az ilyen felelőtlen volt, és továbbra is csak a baj volt vele.  
\- Asami-sama, közbeavatkozzunk? – kérdezett rá végül kertelés nélkül.  
\- Nem – hangzott az egyértelmű utasítás színtelen hangon. – Nézz utána, hogy a gyerek lehet-e Fei Longé – zárta le a beszélgetést Asami, és ahogy arra Kirishima már számított is, a hívás ekkor megszakadt.  
Kirishima kiengedte végre azt a nehéz sóhajt. Az egész ügy kezdett egyre zavarosabbá válni.  
Ideje volt újabb akták után kutatni, és ezúttal csak remélni merte, hogy a gyerek tényleg Takabáé volt.

*

_\- Mire véljem ezt a tekintetet? – érdeklődött Asami szenvtelenül._  
 _\- Komolyan most kellett elintézned egy üzleti hívást? – vetette oda neki a kérdést Akihito, aki vádló tekintetével igyekezte rábírni a másikat, hogy legalább legyen némi szégyenérzete._  
 _\- Mi az, féltékeny vagy? – húzódott veszélyes mosolyra Asami szája._  
 _\- Szeretnéd! – vágott vissza dölyfösen, majd kissé csalódottan folytatta. – De mi éppen… Ki csinál ilyet? Hagyjuk – biggyesztette le az ajkát duzzogva, ám a következő pillanatban szeretője mozgásba lendült, és feledtette vele minden sérelmét. Legalábbis átmenetileg..._  
  
Takaba Akihito sírásra riadt fel, és beletelt pár percbe, mire ráeszmélt, hogy a saját lakásában volt, és kisfia igyekezett kétségbeesetten felhívni magára a figyelmet.  
\- Dögölj meg, Asami – sóhajtotta maga elé réveteg tekintettel Akihito. – Még az álmaimban is kísértesz.  
Végül erőt vett magán és kikászálódott az ágyból, hogy valamennyire megnyugtassa csemetéjét. Álmatlan éjszakákkal teli időszak volt ez, ahogyan mindig, ha Rukának éppen előbújt egy foga.  
S bár jól tudta, hogy a ringatással mindössze némi vigaszt nyújthatott csak a kicsinek, a fájdalmát nem mulaszthatta el, mégis minden alkalommal kivette a kiságyból, és kísérletet tett a megnyugtatására.   
\- Tudod, mit, Ruka? – mosolygott le fáradtan a gyermekre. – Épp itt az ideje, hogy kipróbáld az új játékodat – helyezte vissza a kicsit az ágyába, majd elindult a hűtőhöz, és kivett onnan egy kék tárgyat. Ahogy visszaindult volna azonban a kiságyhoz, megszólalt a bejárati ajtó csengője.  
Akihito az órára pillantott, és összeszorult gyomorral állapította meg, hogy hajnali fél három volt. Felverhették valamelyik szomszédot, akinél valószínűleg most telhetett be az a bizonyos pohár.  
Hát kelletlenül a bejárathoz sétált, és már ajtónyitás közben szabadkozni kezdett.  
\- Elnézést kérek, amiért hangosak… vagyunk… - nézett fel elhűlve az előtte álló, fekete öltönyös alakra. – Asami? – lehelte maga elé a kérdést, egyenesen az aranybarna szempárba nézve.


	3. Szemtől szemben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami feltűnik a színen, és Akihito próbálja megfejteni, hogy ezt mi céllal teszi. Jóllehet lenne rá pár ötlete...

Asami Ryuichi mit sem változott az elmúlt négy év alatt, legalábbis Akihito szemében. Ugyanolyan lehengerlő látványt nyújtott, és a védjegyévé vált, mindentudó kis félmosoly is az ajkain játszott.  
\- De… - kezdte volna Akihito, mikor hirtelen ráébredt, hogy csemetéje üvöltése eddig számára ismeretlen hangterjedelemre váltott. Zavartan hátra pillantott, majd a kezében szorongatott kék gumi mobilra nézett, amely még kellően hideg volt. – Várj – közölte végül a jakuzával, majd sietve faképnél hagyta.  
Ha Asami meg is döbbent, nem mutatta ki, és inkább gálánsan beengedte magát a kis lakásba, amelynek átlagos berendezéseire mindössze csak egy futó pillantást vetett. Nem lepődött meg azon, hogy rend és tisztaság volt, elvégre Akihito akkor is rendben tartotta a lakást, mikor együtt éltek. Jóllehet a szanaszét heverő, színes plüssök és játékok garmadája kirívó különbségnek hatott.  
Kisvártatva a sírás zavaró hangja alábbhagyott, és Akihito feltűnt a hálószoba ajtajában.  
\- Tudod egyáltalán, hány óra van? – kérdezte flegmán, miközben összefonta mellkasa előtt a karjait és az ajtófélfának dőlt.  
\- Ezt a szomszédaid is kérdezhetnék – tájékoztatta Asami tényszerűen, miközben megigazította a nyakkendőjét.  
\- Ők jól tudják, hogy Ruka általában átaludja az éjszakát – pirult ki Akihito orcája.  
\- Ruka? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét az idősebb férfi.  
Válasz helyett a fényképész azonban csak gyanakodva méregette volt szeretőjét, mígnem kieresztett egy nehéz sóhajt.  
\- Mit keresel itt, Asami?  
  
\- Azt üzented, ha kérdezni akarok valamit, személyesen tegyem – húzódott mosolyra a jakuza szája.  
\- És ehhez komolyan a lakásomra kellett jönnöd? – vetett egy kissé kétkedő, morcos pillantást a férfira, aki csupán lehunyt szemekkel és rezzenéstelen arccal hallgatta a régóta hiányolt hangot, és látszólag maga volt a nyugalom mintaképe. – Fél három van, mégis mi lehetett ennyire fontos? – folytatta tovább a sort, ám mivel a jakuza nem adta jelét annak, hogy válaszolni óhajtana, a szőke fiatal elégedetlenül a másik elé sétált, és csípőre tette a kezét. – Már nagyot is hallasz? Hé, Asami! – integetett jobb kezével a férfi arca előtt türelmetlenül. – Minek jöttél ide, ha meg sem… - kezdte volna kérdőre vonni, de hirtelen a torkára forrt a szó, mikor a jakuza a csuklójánál fogva elkapta a kezét, és olyan közel hajolt hozzá, hogy az orruk szinte összeért.  
\- Ki elől menekülsz, Akihito? – kérdezett rá kertelés nélkül, átható aranybarna tekintetével szinte rabul ejtve a mogyoróbarna szempárt.  
\- Miről beszélsz? – ráncolta a homlokát a fiatalabb, mikor eljutott a tudatáig a kérdés. – Miért menekülnék?  
Gyanúsan őszintén csengő kérdésére már a jakuza is összevonta a szemöldökét.  
\- Szóval nincs rejtegetni valód? – kérdezett rá olyan nyers hangon, hogy Akihito már-már sértettséget vélt felfedezni benne. Ha Asami ideges volt, az sosem ígért jót, így megpróbálta kiszabadítani a csuklóját, de a másik most is erősebbnek bizonyult nála, ahogy mindig.  
  
\- Mégis milyen rejtegetni valóm lehetne? Folyamatosan megfigyeltél! – vetette a másik szemére sértetten. – Két éven keresztül figyeltettél, aztán minden kapcsolatot megszakítottál, de amint visszatértem, üldözni kezdtek a csatlósaid… és most akarsz számon kérni rajtam valamit?! – szűkítette össze a szemeit. A legkevésbé sem tetszett neki Asami viselkedése, és fel nem foghatta, mivel szolgált rá erre. Jó, volt egy-két ötlete, de ha tényleg az zavarta volna a másikat, már az első két évben lesújthatott volna rá.  
Válasz helyett Asami csak rezzenéstelen arccal méregette tovább a fiatalt. S jóllehet Akihitónak sejtelme sem volt arról, hogy mire gondolhatott a jakuza, annyira már jól ismerte ahhoz, hogy tudja, épp a legmegfelelőbb módszert igyekezett megtalálni arra, hogyan faggassa ki őt. A csuklóját azonban továbbra sem eresztette el, ami egyre jobban kezdte aggasztani a fényképészt.  
\- Hogy érted, hogy két éven keresztül álltál megfigyelés alatt? – kérdezte immár sokkal nyugodtabb, de annál komolyabb hangon a férfi.  
\- Mikor elutaztam Kínába, felhagytál vele – ráncolta a homlokát Akihito, akinek kezdett nagyon rossz előérzete támadni. Mindahányszor ezt az arckifejezést látta a jakuzán, valamelyiküket veszély fenyegette.  
\- Fei Longgal találkoztál? – hangzott el a kérdés, amiről Akihito tudta, hogy egy ponton fel fog merülni. Valamilyen oknál fogva azonban most mégis zavarba jött tőle, és elkapta a tekintetét. – Szóval igaz – foglalta össze Asami kemény hangon, szabadon maradt kezével maga felé fordítva a fényképész arcát az állánál fogva.  
\- Hát akkor? Nem mintha téged egy percig is érdekelt volna, mi van velem! – forrongott Akihito, makacsul a fal felé fordítva a tekintetét.  
  
\- Megmutassam, milyen, amikor nem érdekel, mi van veled? – sziszegte Akihito fülébe fenyegetően, mire annak tágra nyíltak a pupillái.  
\- V-várj – próbált eltávolodni a jakuzától, de az kitartóan fogva tartotta.  
\- Miért árultál el? – érkezett a fagyos kérdés, amely hallatán Akihito nyomban ledermedt. Először elképedve nézett az aranybarna szempárba, aztán fokozatosan kezdett felmenni benne a pumpa.  
\- Hogy? Hogy feltételezheted ezt rólam?! – fakadt ki őszintén felháborodva.  
Pár pillanat erejéig a két férfi mélyen egymás szemébe nézett, majd Asami szorítása lassan enyhülni kezdett Akihito csuklója körül. A fényképész csak akkor vette észre, hogy a vita hevében a másik mennyire erősen rászorított, mikor már a kiszabadult csuklóját masszírozta.  
Legszívesebben Asami arcába vágta volna, hogy sosem ártana neki, de a jakuza nem érdemelte meg, hogy ezt tudassa vele. A végén még azt hitte volna, hogy ismét szabad volt számára a pálya.   
\- Akkor elmondanád, milyen kapcsolatban állsz Fei Longgal? – fonta össze maga előtt a karjait Asami, ismét a falnak vetve a hátát, miközben fürkésző tekintetét egy percre sem vette le a fiatalról.  
\- Lefeküdtem vele – közölte Akihito, egyszer s mind úgy érezve, nagy kő esett le a szívéről. Persze nem volt kötelező megosztania ezt az aprócska részletet a másikkal, de tudatni akarta vele. – Párszor, de ennyi. Nincs köztünk semmi – tájékoztatta a férfit, majd úgy ítélve, hogy a jakuza várhatóan nem fogja rávetni magát, átsétált a kis lakás konyhapultjához, és nekilátott teát főzni.  
  
Asami higgadtan méregette minden mozdulatát.  
\- Akkor miért találkozgatsz vele? – zendült fel a kelleténél kissé gunyorosabb kérdés az idősebb férfi részéről.  
\- Most komolyan? – horkantott Akihito. – Te találkozgathatsz vele, de ha én találkozom vele, akkor hátba akarlak támadni – mérte ki a szűrőbe a teafüvet.  
\- Takaba, ez nem játék – folytatta komoran. – Komolyan azt hitted, hogy csak azért, mert kisétáltál a lakásomból, senki sem fog utánad nyúlni?  
A fényképész nem válaszolt, csak fogta a vízforralót és leöntötte a nyolcvan fokos vízzel a kimért zöld teát.  
Tudta. Valahol mélyen mindig is tudta, hogy ezért tartotta Asami megfigyelés alatt. Túl mélyre merült már az alvilági alakok világában ahhoz, hogy ilyen könnyen szabaduljon… Egy egészen picikét talán még számított is a jakuza által nyújtott védelemre. Csakhogy Asami két év után felhagyott vele, nemde?  
Aztán szépen megnősült. Nyilvánvaló volt hát, hogy Akihitóra többé már nem volt szüksége, és hidegen hagyta, mi történt vele a jövőben.  
\- Bármilyen naivnak is gondolsz, ez még nekem is nyilvánvaló volt – nézett fel végre valahára a másikra.  
\- Ó, értem – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét Asami, a fiatal számára már jól ismert gunyoros, bíráló tekintettel illetve őt. – Szóval szándékosan kezdtél önpusztításba.  
\- Fei Long nem akar ártani nekem! – helyezte vissza a vízforralót az állványára a kelleténél egy kicsit indulatosabban. Vérlázítónak tartotta, hogy Asami azt képzelte, négy év után csak úgy beszambázhatott a lakásába az éjszaka közepén, és úgy oszthatta neki az észt, akárha Akihito csupán egy gyerek lett volna. – Most, hogy nekünk semmi közünk egymáshoz, végképp nem. Miért jöttél ide? – kérdezte ingerülten, elszántan nézve a másikra. A jakuzának azonban szeme se rebbent, és kimért hangon, de végre hajlandó volt válaszolni.  
  
\- Sosem hagytam fel a követéseddel. – A kijelentés hallatán Akihito szemei elkerekedtek, és ajkai résnyire nyíltak a döbbenettől. Egész eddig szentül meg volt győződve ennek ellenkezőjéről, de nem volt oka kételkedni abban, amit Asami mondott.  
\- A-akkor mindenről tudsz – felelt olyan halk hangon, hogy magát is meglepte. Már egyáltalán nem értette, mire volt jó ez az egész látogatás. – Minek faggatsz? Vagy csak…   
_Tőlem akarod hallani?_  - kérdezte egy aprócska belső hang, amely kegyetlenül facsart egyet a fényképész szívén.  
\- A jelentéseket meghamisították – folytatta Asami, aki átható tekintetét továbbra sem vette le a mindinkább sápadtabbá váló szőke fiatalról. – A hivatalos papírjaidat pedig eltüntették. Nyoma sincs annak, hogy elhagytad volna Japánt, vagy hogy miért van nálad egy gyerek.  
\- Hogy? – kérdezte Akihito enyhén remegő hangon, és szinte azonnal zavarba jött saját hangja hallatán. De nem eshetett kétségbe a másik szeme láttára, most nem. Hát megköszörülte a torkát, és kivette a teaszűrőt a kannából, aztán a kész teát kitöltötte egy-egy bögrébe.   
\- Akihito, menekülsz valaki elől? – kérdezett rá újfent a férfi, de mielőtt elérhette volna, hogy a fényképész végre őszintén feleljen neki, a hálószobából ismét felzendült a gyermek sírása.  
\- Mármint az embereiden kívül? – horkantott Akihito szarkasztikusan, fáradtan masszírozva halántékát. Végül sóhajtva a pult Asamihoz közelebb eső vége felé tolta az egyik bögrét.  
\- Fogd, nincs erősebb – közölte kissé savanyúan, bár őszintén vallotta, hogy váratlan vendége örülhetett, hogy egyáltalán teát csinált neki. – A fagyállót már megittam két álmatlan éjszakával ezelőtt – kortyolt bele saját italába, de mikor felnézett a jakuzára, az csak mozdulatlanul, felvont szemöldökkel nézett vissza rá. – Vicceltem, Asami – forgatta szemeit, majd visszatette bögréjét a pultra. – Nincs is autóm – tette hozzá, miközben elindult a háló felé, hogy ránézzen csemetéjére.  
  
A jakuza legszívesebben rágyújtott volna, de egészen biztos volt benne, hogy a fényképész nem értékelte volna, ha arra tér vissza a szobába, hogy azt füst borítja. Hát a legkézenfekvőbb dologért nyúlt, a számára készített teáért, amibe óvatosan belekortyolt.  
Az ital még túl forró volt, annyira égette ajkait, hogy alig érezte az ízét. Mégis kellemes melegséggel töltötte el. A túláztatott zöld tea kesernyés íze eszébe juttatta azokat az álmatlan éjszakákat, mikor Akihito egy bögre teával a kezében, a távolba révedve állt az erkélyen. Azokon a bizonyos éjszakákon szeretője végtelenül békésnek tűnt, jóllehet Asami mindig is tudta, hogy valójában inkább gondterhelt volt.  
A sírás csak nem akart abbamaradni, és a fényképész túl sokáig nem tért vissza, így a jakuza megunta a várakozást. Lassú léptekkel a hálóhoz sétált, és az ajtófélfának dőlve figyelte, ahogy a neki háttal álló szőkeség fáradtan ringatta a kicsit. Mindig is mondta, hogy egy gyerek csak hátráltatja az embert.  
\- Szóval azért jöttél ide, hogy mindezt számon kérd rajtam? – szólalt meg a fényképész csendesen, akárha megérezte volna a másik jelenlétét. Persze Asami jellegzetes lépteinek a hangja is árulkodó lehetett. – Vagy te magad akartál végezni velem? – pillantott hátra a válla fölött.  
A kérdés hallatán Asami önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott.  
Takaba Akihito. A meggondolatlan, minden lében kanál fényképész, aki sosem tudott hazudni neki.  
És ahogy mindig, úgy Akihito megérzései most sem csaltak. Valóban benne volt a pakliban, hogy végezni fog vele. Legalábbis, ha kiderült volna, hogy tényleg elárulta őt.  
  
\- Lenne rá okom? – érdeklődött a mellkasa előtt összefont karokkal.   
\- Honnan kellene tudnom, mi jár a beteges fejedben? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Akihito, majd tüntetőleg elfordult a másiktól.  
A jakuza szája sarka mosolyra húzódott.  
\- Nem mutatsz be minket egymásnak? – folytatta a bájcsevegést, mire a fiatalabb csak sóhajtott, erőt vett magán, és végül megfordult.  
\- Asami Ryuichi, bemutatom a fiamat, Takaba Rukát – mutatta fel pityergő gyermekét. – Ruka, ismerd meg az alvilág leglencseképtelenebb alakját, Asami-sant.   
\- A fiadat – nézett a fényképészre a homlokát ráncolva a jakuza. Talán nem akarta elhinni. A lelke mélyén szinte reménykedett benne, hogy a fiú csak bébiszittert játszott Fei Longnak.  
\- Igen – ölelte magához a kicsit Akihito büszkén. – Te megházasodtál, nekem pedig fiam született. Ha belegondolsz, ez elég vicces. Kettőnk élete már majdnem egy egész családot alkot – horkantott szarkasztikusan.  
\- És miért ne lehetne valóban egy egész? – kérdezte Asami semmitmondó arccal. A fényképész erre igencsak furcsálló pillantást vetett rá. Nehezen tudta volna elképzelni, hogy a jakuza komolyan gondolta volna, bizonyára csak ugratta.  
\- Hogyne – forgatta szemeit enyhén szkeptikusan. A legkevésbé sem volt szüksége arra, hogy hiábavaló reményeket keltsenek benne, bármilyen érdekes játéknak is találta ezt Asami.  
  
Ha Asami mondani is akart volna valamit válaszul, megelőzte a megcsörrenő mobiltelefonja, amelyet kénytelen volt felvenni.  
\- Értem, megyek – felelt néhány rövid másodpercnyi hallgatást követően. Miután letette a telefont, a szőke fiatal várakozásteljesen nézett rá. – Mire fel ez a tekintet?  
A fényképész elkapta a pillantását. Már maga sem tudta, mit várt igazán. Egyfelől nem akart újra besétálni a férfi csapdájába, másfelől viszont képtelen volt azzal áltatni magát, hogy ne örült volna a viszontlátásnak. Mégis… A közös jövőjük aznap elúszott, mikor ő kisétált az ajtón és Asami nem állította meg.   
Nem akarta visszakapni azt az életet. A kételyek, az önmarcangolás és a félelem mindennapos társai voltak; nem állt szándékában a fiát is belerángatni ebbe az egész őrületbe.  
A jakuza lassan odasétált a páros elé, és pár perc töredékéig mélyen Akihito szemébe nézett. Végül megtörte a szemkontaktust, és lenézett a hangoskodó porontyra. Ruka nem zavartatta magát, mogyoróbarna szemeiből vége láthatatlanul potyogtak a könnyek.   
Asami kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel méregette a gyermeket, talán bizonyítékát keresve annak, hogy az ismerős szempáron kívül mást is örökölt-e még a fényképésztől.  
\- Azt hittem, menned kell – hívta fel magára a figyelmet Akihito, miután összeszedte a bátorságát.  
\- Várhatnak – emelte meg Akihito állát jobb kezével, mire a másik kissé összeszűkítette mogyoróbarna szemeit. – Megint ez a tekintet – húzódott mosolyra a szája.  
\- Amilyen perverz vagy, még élvezed is – fújt egyet a fiatal.  
\- Neveletlenebb vagy, mint valaha, nem igaz? – vigyorodott el Asami, majd leeresztette kezét. – Maradnék még, hogy tanítsak neked egy leckét, de mennem kell – közölte tényszerűen, majd távozott a szobából.  
Akihito pedig gyermekkel a kezében, döbbenten állt a szoba közepén. Képtelen volt elhinni, hogy a jakuza valóban elment. Ám a bejárati ajtó záródásának hangja már elég meggyőzőnek bizonyult ahhoz, hogy kizökkentse dermedtségéből.  
Fel nem foghatta, mi történt Asamival, amiért ilyen könnyen elengedte. Nem mintha különösebben bánta volna, de valahogy a férfi nem volt teljesen önmaga... 

*

\- Csak tudnám, miért nekünk kell folytatni a megfigyelését – sóhajtott maga elé Suoh rezignáltan. Jó néhány nap eltelt azóta, hogy az éjszaka közepén a fényképész házához kellett fuvaroznia főnökét, és az a hír járta, hogy a jakuza lemondott Takabáról. Ezt látszott alátámasztani, hogy gyanúsan rövid ideig maradt az exénél, felvette a kapcsolatot a volt feleségével, valamint leállíttatta Akihito megfigyelését. Néhányan gyanakodtak is, hogy esetleg a fényképész már nem is élt, de ezt némi sorshúzás után egy kisebb csapat ellenőrizte.  
\- Mert Asami-sama azt mondta – kortyolt egyet a kávéjából Kirishima, mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lett volna, hogy szombat reggel egy autóban ülve kémkedtek Takaba Akihito után. Mindenesetre ezt természetesebbnek tartotta, mint főnöke elmúlt napokban tapasztalt viselkedését, így kissé megkönnyebbült a feladat hallatán.  
\- Mégis mit keres egy fordító irodában? – könyökölt unottan a kormányra Suoh, aki szerény véleménye szerint nem azért szerződött testőrnek, hogy mások után kémkedjen.  
\- Feltehetőleg fordíttat valamit – lapozott egyet az újságjában Kirishima. Szinte érezte, ahogy az egész heti stressz elszállt az izmaiból. Valamire legalább az efféle kis jelentéktelen feladatok is jók voltak.  
\- Meglepően nyugodt vagy ahhoz képest, hogy Takabát követjük – ellenőrizte az időt a telefonján Suoh, majd lejegyezte azt egy kisebb füzetbe.  
\- Gyerekkel a karjában kevesebb fejtörést okoz – folytatta a kávéja kortyolgatását.  
\- Fánkot?  
\- Köszönöm, nem ké… - felelt volna Kirishima könnyeden, majd meglepetten az ablak felé nézett, ahonnan az idegesítő szőke mosolygott vissza rá. Ám Akihito nem várt tőlük több válaszra, könnyeden beszállt az autójuk hátsó ülésére.  
  
\- Mit művelsz? – esett le Suoh álla. Soha, egyetlen egyszer sem volt még ilyen könnyű dolga Takaba begyűjtésével, és persze ennek is akkor kellett történnie, amikor épp arra kapott utasítást, hogy tartsa tőle a távolságot.  
\- Takaba Akihito! – csattant fel Kirishima teljesen felháborodva, amiért a fényképész elrontotta az e heti egyetlen békés pillanatát. – Nem tanultad még meg, hogy udvariatlan dolog kéretlenül beszállni mások autójába?  
\- Nem szokták a véleményemet kérdezni a dologról – vont vállat flegmán. – Egyébként, gyerekkel vagyok – mutatta fel Rukát a két testőrnek, akik most először találkoztak a kicsivel szemtől szemben.  
\- Ga! – közölte velük Ruka egy széles mosollyal.  
\- Igazán adhatnátok egy fuvart, úgy is egy irányba megyünk – vigyorgott a két férfira Akihito.  
\- Most az egyszer – sóhajtott Kirishima kelletlenül, mikor nagy nehezen sikerült rávennie magát, hogy levegye a tekintetét a gyermekről.  
\- Remek, itt a cím! – nyújtotta át Suoh-nak a cetlit Akihito, amit a szőke testőr vonakodva vett át tőle. – Eléggé sietek, szóval haladjunk – közölte könnyeden, miközben kényelmesen hátradőlt az ülésben.  
\- És miből gondolod, hogy nem Asami-samához viszünk? – lapozott egyet Kirishima, miközben Suoh elindította az autót, és lassan elindultak a város másik vége felé.  
\- Ha Asami azt akarta volna, hogy elkapjatok, már megtettétek volna – harapott egyet az egyik fánkból, amellyel korábban Kirishimát is kínálta. – Egyébként sem bírja a gyerekeket.  
  
\- Igaz – kortyolta tovább a kávéját a férfi.  
\- Nem helyes ez így – motyogta maga elé Suoh. – Asami-sama nem örülne, ha tudná.  
\- Nem kell megtudnia – forgatta a szemét a fényképész, noha úgy vélte, Asami nagyon is jól szórakozott volna testőrei nyomorán, ha a dolog a tudomására jutott volna.  
\- Fél óra múlva fel kell hívnom – közölte a puszta tényt Kirishima, majd ismét lapozott egyet.  
\- Addigra odaérünk – harapott még egyet a fánkjából Akihito, miközben a táskájában Ruka keksze után vadászott. Végtére is nem azért vette a fáradságot a gyümölcsös, rizslisztes keksz elkészítésére, hogy utána olyan egészségtelen nasikkal tömje fiát, mint amilyen a kezében tartott fánk is volt. – Várj egy kicsit, Ruka – tartotta arrébb a süteményt, nehogy a gyermek véletlenül elérje. – Tessék – nyújtott át egy macska alakú kekszet, amelyet kisebb győzködés és nyűgös véleménynyilvánítást követően Ruka végül elfogadott és békésen rágcsálni kezdett.  
Az út során Kirishima örömmel nyugtázta, hogy a csend és béke helyreállt az autóban. A fényképész a papírjait bújta, a gyermek éppen azon volt, hogy a lehető legjobban összemorzsázza a padlót, Suoh pedig igyekezett kizárólag a vezetésre koncentrálni.   
Persze eljött az a pont is, amikor Rukának elege lett az unalmas, egy helyben ücsörgésből. Kirishima már lelkileg felkészült rá, hogy az út hátralévő részében visítást kell majd hallgatnia, de legnagyobb meglepetésére Takaba eltette a papírjait, és minden tőle telhetőt megtett a gyermek figyelmének lekötése érdekében. Arcokat vágott neki, vicces hangokat hallatott, elővette pár játékát is, végső kétségbeesésében pedig mondókákkal próbálta lefoglalni.  
Mire elérték úti céljukat, Akihito szinte kimenekült az autóból. Feltehetőleg abban bízott, hogy ha kiszabadulnak a járműből, Ruka kevésbé bizonyul majd nyűgösnek. Vagy egyszerűen tényleg csak késésben volt. Egy köszönömöt azért még hátravetett átmeneti sofőrjének, majd sietve eltűnt a páros szeme elől.  
\- Természetesen beszámolunk neki erről is – fejezte be a kávéját Kirishima, könnyeden felelve Suoh kimondatlan kérdésére.


	4. Kérdésözön

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiába az új szám, a zaklatója csak nem adja fel, hát Akihito kénytelen rávenni magát, hogy egyszer és mindenkorra személyesen zárja le az ügyet. Feltéve persze, hogy valóban le akarja zárni. 

  
\- Nagyon jó, és most cseréljük ki a hátteret – utasította stábját egy idősebb férfi, aki épp egy fotósorozat elkészítését próbálta levezényelni. A beosztottjai azonban még gyakornokok voltak, így meglehetősen lassan haladtak. Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Akihito igazán örült annak, hogy elég gyakorlatot szerzett ahhoz, hogy ő készíthesse a fotókat, és a többiek vesződjenek a fények és a díszlet beállításával.  
Az időből viszont vészesen kezdtek kifogyni, így Akihito nem győzte nézegetni a faliórát.   
\- Ne azt, az már volt – sóhajtott az idősebb férfi, és immár a fényképész is közel állt ahhoz, hogy beavatkozzon. Ám ekkor rezegni kezdett a telefonja, így Akihito egy lemondó sóhajjal félrevonult, és fogadta a hívást.  
\- Takaba Akihito.  
\- Nem árt az üzletnek, ha gyakran cseréled a telefonszámod? – érkezett a kérdés köszönés helyett.  
\- Nem kellene ilyen gyakran számot cserélnem, ha békén hagynál! – csattant fel Akihito elégedetlenül. Micsoda arcátlanság! Épp csak néhány órával ezelőtt kapta meg az új számát, Asami egyéni rekordot döntött.  
\- Miért nem hagysz fel a meneküléssel? – érkezett a szenvtelen kérdés, amely csupán olaj volt a tűzre.  
  
\- Te ezt élvezed, ugye?! – ripakodott a másikra a telefonba, kicsit sem törődve azzal, hogy mögötte már az egész stáb őt figyelte.   
\- Te is élvezhetnéd – vetette fel Asami, akinek a hangján is hallani lehetett, hogy vigyorgott.  
\- Miért csinálod ezt? – kérdezte végül Akihito halkan, igyekezve minél inkább elfordulni a jelenlévőktől, hogy ne lássák kipirult orcáit. Asami eddigi hívási kísérleteit tekintve most először nem csapta rá a telefont a férfira, mégis minden porcikája azért remegett, hogy tegye meg. – Nem jelentek rád veszélyt, mégis mit akarsz tőlem?  
\- Háromra gyere a Tomio Hotelbe – hangzott az utasítás egy kattanás kíséretében, amely a háttérben használt öngyújtótól származhatott.  
\- Asami, nincs időm a játszadozásra, még be kell vásárolnom! – háborodott fel őszintén.  
\- Odajössz vagy odavisznek, ezek a lehetőségeid – közölte érzéketlen hangon a jakuza, majd letette a telefont.  
A választás nélkül hagyott fényképész pedig a fogát csikorgatva meredt az idegesítő telefonjára. Már semmi sem volt szent a mobiltársaságoknak, még a rejtett számok sem.

 *

Az óra negyed négyet ütött, és a feszültséget késsel lehetett volna vágni a hotel halljában. A szálloda alkalmazottai gyanakodva, és kissé félve méregették az öltönyös, napszemüveges alakokat, akik minden emeletet biztosítottak, minden folyosón és hallban sétáló ember mozdulatát árgus szemekkel figyelték. Valami készülőben volt, de a kívülálló, hétköznapi emberek nem tudták volna megmondani, hogy pontosan mi.  
\- Szerinted eljön? – kérdezte fojtott hangon az egyik öltönyös alak a mellette állótól, miközben mindketten a bejárattól jobbra állva kémleltek ki az ablakon.  
\- Remélhetőleg – igazította meg a fülhallgatóját a másik. – Legutóbb én voltam szolgálatban, amikor Asami-sama egyik volt… partnere feltűnt.  
\- Tényleg akkora balhé volt, ahogy mondják? – borzongott meg a társa.  
\- Egy nőt mégse dobhatsz ki az utcára feltűnés nélkül – masszírozta a halántékát a szerencsétlen.  
\- Igen, Takabával ennyiből egyszerűbb – bólogatott egyetértően. El kellett ismerniük, hogy összehasonlítva a főnökük többi szeretőjével, a fényképésztől mindig könnyen meg tudtak szabadulni, ha épp arra volt szükség. Begyűjteni már nehezebb volt, őt védelmezni pedig abszolút kihívás, de még így is messze a többiek fölött állt, mivel őt magát nem kellett potenciális veszélyforrásnak tekinteniük. Háromból kettő szerető ugyanis rendszerint megkísérelt végezni a főnökükkel.  
  
Mindeközben a hotelszobájában Asami békésen olvasott át egy szerződést a délutáni kávéja fogyasztása közben.  
\- Kirishima, hol van Takaba? – kérdezte titkárától, aki egyébként is mellette állt, hogy átnyújthassa neki a következő dokumentumot.  
\- Az embereink jelentése szerint már úton van a hotel felé. Késve indult el, és nem kifejezetten sietősen szedi a lépteit. Egyszer megállt átsegíteni az úton egy idős asszonyt, aki épp az ellenkező irányba tartott – fejezte be a jelentését egyenes arccal Kirishima, akinek főnöke szarkasztikus kuncogása hallatán a szeme se rebbent. – Most pedig valamiféle jegyzetfüzetbe ír menet közben.  
\- Nem kapkodja el – hümmögött válaszul Asami, majd lapozott egyet, és végül aláírta a szerződést.   
Suoh mindeközben teljesen tanácstalanul nézett Kirishimára. Esküdni mert volna, hogy a dolog nem sülhet el jól, ha Takaba nem tűnik fel időben magától, most viszont azzal szembesült, hogy főnöke jól szórakozott a riporter makacsságán. Talán még számított is rá?   
Tépelődéséből azonban az őrszemektől érkezett gyors jelentés azonnal kirángatta.  
\- Asami-sama, Takaba közeledik a szálloda bejáratához – tájékoztatta a jakuzát, aki egy biccentéssel fogadta a hírt, majd visszaadta Kirishimának a szerződést, és átvette tőle a következő dokumentumot.

*

Akihito kissé félve sétált a célállomása felé. Minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy ne érjen oda, a távolság mégis egyre csak csökkent. Felhívhatta volna Asamit, és közölhette volna vele, hogy menjen a fenébe, de azzal csak annyit ért volna el, hogy újfent elrabolták volna. Erre pedig jelenleg igazán nem volt ideje.  
Lelkiekben felkészült hát a legrosszabbra, és belépett az épületbe. A szállodában szinte megfagyott a levegő, ahogy becsukódott mögötte az ajtó. A recepciós pult mögött álló alkalmazottak elkerekedett szemekkel néztek rá, ő pedig azonnal kiszúrta Asami három emberét. Még rémlett neki, hogy évekkel ezelőtt megpróbálták követni a jakuza parancsának megfelelően.  
Tétován elindult a pult felé, ám ekkor mindhárom testőr mellette termett, és az egyikük készségesen közölte vele, hogy ők vezetik majd a főnökükhöz. Akihito kissé kelletlenül követte őket, és ahogy a liftben álltak, kezdett felerősödni benne a gyanú, hogy ezek mégsem feltétlenül Asami emberei voltak. Már épp azon volt, hogy megpróbálja kideríteni, mi volt az igazság, mikor megcsörrent a telefonja, és látva a számot, kénytelen volt felvenni azt.  
\- Manami-san? – kérdezte aggódva, elvégre Kou párja csak akkor szokta keresni, ha valami Rukával kapcsolatos dologról volt szó. A kérdése hallatán viszont a feszültség érezhetően megnőtt a liftben. – Á, értem. Köszönöm, és sietek! – köszönte meg még egyszer a másik segítségét, majd letette a telefont és előhalászta a listáját.   
A három férfi kíváncsian figyelte, ahogy felírta a listája végére a törlőkendőt is. A feszültség ekkor váratlanul megszűnt, és az egyik férfi egy horkantással kísérelte meg visszafojtani a kitörni készülő nevetését.  
\- Hé! A normális emberek szoktak bevásárló listát írni! – csattant fel Akihito méltatlankodva. Nem elég, hogy ide cibálták, még volt képük ki is nevetni, holott egy teljesen hétköznapi dologról volt szó.  
  
Nem sokkal később megérkeztek az ajtó elé, amely mögött a fényképész reményei szerint a legrosszabb esetben is csak Asami rejtőzött. Pár kopogást követően az ajtó kinyílt, és Akihito szembe találta magát Suoh termetes alakjával.  
Több se kellett a testőrnek, azonnal betessékelte a fiatalt, akit ezzel már tényleg kezdtek kihozni a béketűréséből. Már készült is, hogy hangot adjon véleményének, mikor a tekintete megakadt az egyszerű szállodai szoba íróasztalánál ülő férfin, aki épp békésen írt valamit egy előtte heverő papírra, és Akihitónak a puszta látványától a torkára forrtak a szavak.  
\- Késtél – közölte Asami tárgyilagosan a fiatallal, aki erre csak a szemeit forgatta.  
\- Nem mintha egy fotózásról csak úgy kisétálhatnék – közölte flegmán, aztán kelletlenül ugyan, de lassan hajlandó volt az asztalhoz sétálni, és leülni az azzal szemben elhelyezett székre.  
A jakuza fel sem nézett rá, csak nyugodtan folytatta tovább az írást. Olyan volt ez, akár régen. A számát se tudta, hányszor hívatta magához a legkülönfélébb helyszínekre a férfi már akkor is, mikor együtt éltek. Persze legtöbbször ez azt jelentette, hogy éppen történt valami kellemetlen, ami mindkettejükre kihathatott.  
Akihito jól tudta, hogy nem hagyhatta győzni a nosztalgiát, még ha furcsán bizsergető érzés járta is át, ahogy Asamit nézte. Mégis… meg kellett törnie a békés hangulatot, szabadulnia kellett innen.  
\- Asami, ha mondani akarsz valamit, gyerünk! – sürgette a másikat türelmetlenül. – Mondtam, hogy még vásárolnom kell – mutatta fel a listáját bizonyítékként.   
  
\- Kirishima – intett egyet titkárának Asami, mire a férfi azonnal Akihito mellé lépett, és kivette a kezéből a jegyzetfüzetet. Kitépte a bevásárlólistát tartalmazó lapot, eltette a zsebébe, majd visszaadta a fiatalnak a jegyzetfüzetet és távozott. – Probléma megoldva.  
\- Erre nem volt semmi szükség! – háborgott Akihito.  
\- Szemmel láthatóan aggasztott, hogy késésben vagy a bevásárlással – csukta be az előtte heverő mappát, melyet ezt követően átnyújtott Suoh-nak. A testőre biccentett neki egy kisebbet, aztán Akihito legnagyobb rémületére, kettesben hagyta őt a jakuzával. – Kérsz valamit inni? – kérdezte Asami, miközben felállt az asztaltól, és a minibárhoz sétált.  
\- Hogyne, hogy könnyebben beadhass valamit? – horkantott a szőke szkeptikusan.  
\- Ahogy gondolod – somolygott Asami, miközben töltött magának egy pohár vizet.  
\- Miért akartál találkozni velem? – kérdezte kissé félve, mikor a jakuza ismét helyet foglalt vele szemben.  
\- Mivel legutóbb nem fejeztük be a beszélgetést, természetesen – ivott valamennyit a vizéből, aztán letette a poharat az asztalra, közelebb tolva azt a fényképészhez, de ő továbbra is csak a fejét rázta. – Egy olyan helyre volt szükség, ahol nincsenek figyelemelterelő tényezők.  
\- Ajánlom, hogy ezzel ne a fiamra célozz – szűkítette össze a szemeit Akihito.  
\- Szóval, ki is az anyja? – kapott a szón könnyeden az idősebb férfi.  
\- Asami, te tényleg nem érted? Semmi közöd hozzá! – pattant fel a fényképész mérgében.  
\- Tehát úgy gondolod, hogy évekkel ezelőtt mindent lezártunk? – vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Akkor elmondanád, mi lett azzal a felsőmmel, ami a szakításunk napján volt rajtam? Vagy, hogy miért van kitéve egy bekeretezett kép rólam a lakásodban? – érdeklődött szenvtelenül.  
  
\- Az a kép még mindig vicces, ennyi – jött zavarba Akihito. Mindig is túl aranyosnak találta, ahogy Asami átölelte a jelmez fejét, amit néhány órával azelőtt még ő maga viselt. Ami pedig a felsőt illette… Nos, az valahol még mindig megvolt. Ki kellett volna dobnia a képpel együtt. Igazából volt egy időszak, amikor azt hitte, hogy már megszabadult tőlük, és csak a visszaköltözése során talált rájuk ismét. – Nem értelek – túrt szőke tincseibe frusztráltan, majd visszahuppant a székére. – Asami… nem működött – próbált észérveket találni, hogy meggyőzze a másikat, aki mindössze hátradőlt a székében és türelmesen hallgatta. – Egy ideig igen, de aztán minden… és megint ez lenne!  
\- Mondtam én olyat, hogy vissza akarlak szerezni? – kérdezett rá egyenesen a jakuza, mire a fényképész ledermedt, aztán szinte sértett tekintettel nézett vissza rá.  
\- Akkor mit vársz tőlem? Megírjam a memoáromat? Azzal elégedett lennél?! – tört ki Akihitóból.  
\- Ilyen korán szeretnél búcsút venni ettől a világtól? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét a férfi. Ha a fényképész azt hitte, csak ő nem értette a másikat, hát tévedett.  
A szőke fiatal azonban láthatóan túlzottan feldúlt volt ahhoz, hogy akár megkíséreljen válaszolni neki, hát Asami felállt a székéből és lassan megkerülte az asztalt. A tette nem maradt reakció nélkül; több se kellett Akihitónak, felpattant a székéből, és ahogy közeledett felé a férfi, úgy próbált elhátrálni előle. Kisvártatva azonban a háta a falnak ütközött, és ő vészesen közel találta magát a jakuzához.  
\- Nem akarom a memoárodat olvasni, és nem érdekel, merre jártál az elmúlt négy évben – támaszkodott a falnak két karjával, sikeresen elzárva a menekülési útvonalat Akihito elől. – Az sem érdekel, hányszor feküdtél le Fei Longgal – nézett egyenesen a mogyoróbarna szempárba, szinte megigézve annak tulajdonosát, már-már elhitetve vele, hogy mindez igaz volt. – De tőled akarom hallani, ki a gyerek anyja, és hol van most?  
\- És ha elmondom, akkor mit teszel? – suttogta maga elé Takaba.  
  
\- Az a válaszodtól függ – hajolt közelebb a fiatalhoz Asami, így az orruk szinte összeért.  
\- Megígéred, hogy nem nyúlsz utána? – hunyta le a szemeit. Libabőrös lett a nyaka a férfi leheletétől, és érezte, ahogy izmai fokozatosan elárulták őt, a menekülés utolsó esélyét is elvéve tőle. Jóllehet valójában már akkor tudta, hogy ez lehetetlen volt, mikor betette a lábát az épületbe.  
Kit akart áltatni? Esze ágában sem volt elmenekülni Asami elől, különben ide sem jött volna.  
A jól ismert, szinte már hiányolt cigaretta és kölni illat úgy ölelte körbe a jakuzát, hogy az akár a védjegyévé is válhatott volna. Akárhogy is, Akihito érzékeit végképp elbódította.  
Mégis, a késztetés, hogy kitörjön a másik bűvöletéből, erősebbnek bizonyult a puszta vágyaknál.  
\- A feleséged mit szólna ahhoz, hogy az exedet faggatod az exéről? – szúrt oda egyet a másiknak.  
\- Nincs feleségem – támadta le a fényképész nyakát Asami újfent, egyúttal jelezve, hogy nem volt hajlandó belemenni Akihito játékába. Megadta neki az esélyt, hogy előbb tisztázzák a dolgokat, ám a másik most is túl makacs volt, ahogy mindig, ő pedig elérte a tűrőhatárát.  
\- A-asami… ne meré… - kezdte volna Takaba nem túl meggyőzően, de a jakuza ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy egy csókkal elhallgattassa.  
Elég volt néhány kósza érintés, és a fényképész teste remegni kezdett a várakozástól. Szorosan lehunyta a szemeit, és már az ellen sem tiltakozott, mikor Asami egyik keze egyre lejjebb vándorolt a hátán. S mikor végül az ágyon kötöttek ki, Akihitónak esze ágában sem volt az áldozatot játszani, mogyoróbarna szemei kihívóan meredtek a lassan fölé tornyosuló alakra.  
Lejárt a szavak ideje.

*

Asami a mellette szuszogó alakot figyelte. A fényképész túlhajszolta magát, s jóllehet szemmel láthatóan küzdött az ébrenlétért, végül csak elszenderedett.  
Akihito kétségtelenül megváltozott. A vonásai érettebbek lettek, és alvó arckifejezése sem a békés nyugalomról árulkodott. Csupán a testét borító kék-zöld foltok, zúzódások maradtak változatlanok. Hogy szülő létére hogyan lehetett továbbra is ennyire meggondolatlan és felelőtlen, azt a jakuza képtelen volt megérteni.  
\- Akihito – suttogta maga elé a nevet, ahogy végigsimított a fényképész arcán.   
Ha a gyerek anyja nem jelentett volna potenciális veszélyforrást, Asamit hidegen hagyta volna a nő kiléte.  
Amióta újrakezdték macska-egér játékukat, a jakuza mindinkább arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy lényegtelen volt, mi mindenen ment keresztül Takaba az elmúlt négy évben. Idővel úgy is mindent be fog vallani neki, ahogy régen is tette. Az sem számított, hogy Fei Long mennyit játszadozott vele, amíg a dolog csak múló szeszély volt Akihito részéről.  
Azt azonban képtelen lett volna megbocsátani a fiatalnak, ha olyannal állt volna össze, akiről tudta, hogy nem csak végleg belerángatja majd az alvilági ügyletekbe, de egyúttal az ő ellenségévé is változtatja majd.  
\- Fei Long egyik embere – motyogta maga elé a szőke fiatal álomittas hangon, majd lassan kinyitotta szemeit, és egyenesen a meglepett jakuzára nézett. – Ruka édesanyja az ő egyik embere volt – magyarázta kissé rekedt hangon, tekintetével immár Asami párnáját fixírozva. – Fei Long először azért állította rám, hogy megfigyeljen, ahogy te is tetted ezt.  
A mogyoróbarna szempár ekkor megkockáztatott egy pillantást vetni a másikra, ám annak átható tekintete arról árulkodott, hogy ez még korántsem volt elég információ.  
  
\- Azt hiszem, szerettem – mondta ki azt a nem elhanyagolható tényt, amelyről tudta, hogy a jakuza biztosan nem akarta hallani. Szinte várta is, hogy elhúzódik majd tőle és rágyújt, de a férfi nem mozdult. Rezzenéstelen arccal nézett vissza rá, hát a fényképész folytatta. – Végül vétett egy hibát és menekülnie kellett Kínából, Rukával azóta nem láttuk. Nem jelent rád fenyegetést – nézett esdeklő szemekkel Asamira, nehogy a férfi megkerestesse.  
A jakuza ekkor megtörte a szemkontaktust, és az éjjeliszekrényen heverő cigarettája után nyúlt, majd rágyújtott.  
Ennyi épp elég volt a fiatalnak, hogy tudja, nem fog magától válaszolni.  
\- Asami, ígérd meg nekem, hogy nem ártasz majd neki – próbálkozott Akihito kipirult orcákkal, amiért büszkesége ellenére is kénytelen volt könyörögni a férfinak. Mégis, jelenlegi helyzete ellenére is olyan határozott tekintettel nézett a másikra, hogy az képtelen volt levenni róla aranybarna szemeit.  
\- Tisztában vagy vele, hogy annak a nőnek a puszta léte is összeköt téged Fei Longgal? – eresztett ki egy kisebb füstgomolyagot a férfi.  
\- Lemondott a szülői jogairól – próbálta meggyőzni a jakuzát.  
\- A papírokat pedig majd Fei Long juttatja el hozzá, nem igaz? – horkantott Asami kétkedve, de a fényképész nem felelt, csak nagy nehezen a könyökére támaszkodott, majd felült az ágyban.  
\- Mit csinálunk egyáltalán? – tette fel leginkább magának a kérdést, aztán a padlón heverő ruhadarabjaiért nyúlt, és elkezdett felöltözni.  
  
\- Azt hittem, ez egyértelmű – szívott egyet cigarettájából Asami nyugodtan, majd maga is felkelt. A cigarettáját a hamutálra helyezte, és magára öltötte köntösét.  
\- Szóval ennyi? – kérdezett vissza Akihito cinikusan. – Megtudtad, amit akartál és megdöntöttél. El is felejtettem, hogy nálad ilyen egy könnyed délután! – kezdte felhergelni magát, immár gyorsabban öltözködve, végül pedig rendezetlen szerelésében a táskája után nyúlt.  
\- Ne játszd az áldozatot, Takaba – közölte vele a férfi könyörtelenül. – Épp elég lelkesen másztál be az ágyamba.  
\- Miért nem tudsz csak egyszer… - fakadt ki Akihito, de mondata valahol benne szakadt.  
\- Mit vársz tőlem? – vetett rá egy szúrós pillantást a jakuza.  
\- Hogy mit várok?! – csattant fel sértetten. – Egy indokot, Asami! Ennyi évig elérhetetlen voltál, bármikor is próbáltalak keresni, de alighogy visszatérek a városba, máris a nyomomban vagy. Miért? Kell valaki, amíg újra nem házasodsz? Vagy lehet, már találtál is valakit, és én csak időtöltésnek kellek?! – bukott ki belőle a kérdés, de rögtön a szájára is tapasztotta kezét. Nem akart sértettnek, féltékenynek hangozni, és nem akarta, hogy a másik azt higgye, még mindig szerette.  
\- Takaba – szólt rá erélyesen Asami.  
\- Nem akarom, hogy ezzel a parttalan játékkal teljen az életem – indult el az ajtó felé Akihito, hátra sem pillantva volt szeretőjére. – És Ruka sem ezt érdemli – közölte a férfival, majd olyan gyorsan távozott a szobából, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott. Kicsit bicegett ugyan, de jelenleg ez volt a legkisebb gondja. A folyosó végén ugyanis szembe találta magát Asami embereivel, akik a szobából kiszűrődő pohártörés hallatán nem akarták elengedni, de a fényképész addig ügyeskedett, mígnem valahogy sikerült elslisszolnia.  
  
Jelenlegi, feldúlt állapotában Akihito nem mert volna még kisfiáért menni, így inkább beült egy közeli kávézóba, rendelt egy kávét, és megpróbálta összeszedni magát.  
Kit akart áltatni?   
Még mindig nem állt készen arra, hogy lezárja a múltat.  
A kezébe temette arcát, és igyekezett kizárni a külvilágot.  
Nem hazudott. Szerette a nőt, aki életet adott a gyermekének, de ez a szeretet rövid életű volt. Fellobbant, akár egy nyári szerelem, aztán szinte nyomtalanul ki is aludt. Asami esete azonban más volt. Akihito azzal hitegette magát, hogy négy évvel ezelőtt mindent lezártak, hogy ezt az is bizonyította, hogy a másik könnyeden hagyta elmenni, de ez nem volt igaz.  
Mélyen legbelül mindig is tudni akarta, hogy miért. Mi ment tönkre közöttük? Ő tett valamit? Vagy Fei Longnak volt igaza, és Asami tényleg csak ráunt?   
Miért volt ennyire lehetetlen küldetés meghódítani Asami szívét?  
És miért volt ilyen átkozottul nehéz lemondani róla?  
Megint betévedt a csapdájába, és ismét sebzetten sétált ki onnan, akárcsak a szakításuk napján.  
Még jól emlékezett rá, hogy mi mindent vágott akkor a jakuza fejéhez, és hogy az közben mennyire érdektelen arccal kortyolgatta a whiskyjét. Aztán ő lenyugodott, valahogy eljutottak az ágyig, a szeretkezés után pedig egyszerűen búcsút vettek egymástól.  
Négyévnyi gondolkodási idő után Akihito egyetlen magyarázata az volt, hogy már nem tudtak mit kezdeni egymással.  
  
A szőke fiatal épp inni készült volna italából, amikor megcsörrent a telefonja. Nyomban felismerte a számot, és nehezen tudta eldönteni, hogy valóban fel akarja-e venni.  
\- Csak add fel – közölte a hívó féllel üdvözlésképpen.  
\- Gyere vissza – hangzott a válasz magabiztosan, szinte már parancsolóan, de a fényképész nem válaszolt. – Ne viselkedj gyerekesen.  
\- Van egy gyerekem, nem zavar? – horkantott Akihito szarkasztikusan.   
\- És itt hagytad a pelenkáját, pedig Kirishima bevásárolt neked.  
\- Nyugodtan tartsd meg, még neked is jól fog jönni – gúnyolódott a fiatalabb, mire egy hasonló hangvételű választ kapott.  
\- Vigyázz, még a végén elfenekellek.  
Ez volt az a pont, amikor Akihito orcája kipirult, és letette a telefont. Esze ágában sem volt olyan beszélgetési terepre tévedni, amelynek Asami a mestere volt. Kiváltképpen egy nyilvános kávézóban nem.  
Végül megitta a kávéja maradékát, fizetett, és távozott az üzletből. El akart menekülni, dacosan hátra akarta hagyni az öntelt jakuzát, ahogyan régen is tette volna. Mégis, volt valami nyugtalanító a férfi viselkedésében. Korántsem próbálta meg úgy ráerőltetni az akaratát, mint évekkel ezelőtt, és ez aggasztotta Akihitót.  
  
Győzött hát a kíváncsisága és visszakullogott a szállodába, ahol ahhoz a bizonyos szobához közeledve több kíváncsi szempár is kísérte útját. Felszegett fejjel és elszánt tekintettel állt meg az ajtó előtt, amelyet gálánsan kinyitottak neki a jakuza emberei, akik már attól is felettébb megkönnyebbültnek tűntek, hogy a fényképész visszatért. Ám a puszta tény, hogy nem csak a bevásárolt termékekért jött, még jobban megnyugtatni látszott őket.  
\- Ez nem működhet úgy, mint régen, Asami – közölte ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. Tudta, hogy ha célt akar érni, ezúttal kénytelen lesz felvenni a kesztyűt, és nem engedni Asaminak. Túl jól emlékezett még rá, hogy legutóbb, a kapcsolatuk utolsó fázisában teljesen átengedte az irányítást az élete felett a másiknak. Ezúttal viszont már ő maga is felelős volt egy életért, nem adhatta hát be ilyen könnyen a derekát. Persze, ez még nem zárta ki egy-két alkalmi… találka lehetőségét.  
\- Csakugyan? – érdeklődött az idősebb férfi a kelleténél talán egy kicsivel gunyorosabban, miközben italt töltött magának.  
Takaba néhány perc erejéig némán figyelte a férfi mozdulatait, amelyek olyan idegennek hatottak. Minél tovább figyelte régi szeretőjét, annál inkább tudatosult benne, hogy mekkorát tévedett legutóbb. Asami nem volt egészen önmaga. Mindamellett, hogy erőt sugárzott magából, rendszerint a férfi teljes lényét áthatotta a nyugalom és a természetes elegancia.   
Ám hiába látta Akihito az elegáns öltözéket, amelyet a távollétében a férfi újfent magára öltött, és hiába volt tisztában a férfi hűvös természetével, ez az Asami csupán árnyéka volt régi szeretőjének. A korábban oly kimért mozdulatai, ahogy italt töltött magának, monotonná és flegmává váltak. És talán ősz hajszála is lett?  
  
Hogy nem tűnt fel neki ez elsőre? Akárhogy is, Akihitónak el kellett ismernie, hogy a szex még mindig vele volt a legjobb. A nemrég történtek puszta gondolata is pírt csalt az orcájára, ami Asami figyelmét sem kerülte el.  
\- Mire jó ez az egész, Asami? – kérdezett rá végül a fényképész, de nem kapott választ, így folytatta. – Mi a szándékod velem? – kérdezte csendesen, szinte lesütve szemeit. Kisvártatva azonban a látóterében feltűnt egy pohár whisky, amelyet ezúttal hajlandó volt elfogadni. Végtére is, ha a jakuzának szándékában állt volna bedrogozni és elrabolni őt, azt valamilyen úton-módon mindenképpen véghez vitte volna.  
\- Alig jöttél vissza, és nagyobb slamasztikába keverted magad, mint eddig – felelt Asami, könnyeden kitérve a válasz elől.  
\- Nem egy romantikus szónoklatra vártam, tudod? – vetett egy lapos pillantást exére.  
Ahogy csendben várakoztak arra, hogy a másik megszólaljon, egyszer csak felcsendült az esőcseppek nehéz kopogása az ablakpárkányon. Akihito kortyolt egyet a tömény italból, majd hátat fordítva a jakuzának az ablakhoz sétált.  
Dühösnek kellett volna lennie, amiért a másik ide rángatta. Hisztiznie kellett volna, amiért önző módon megint csak magára gondolt, de be kellett látnia, hogy ez hazugság lett volna. Vágyott Asami érintésére, ráadásul túl régen volt együtt ahhoz bárkivel is, hogy képes legyen ellenállni az érzéki csábításnak. És egy egészen picikét talán imponált is neki, hogy Asami újfent felfigyelt rá.  
\- A szakításunkkor is esett – közölte az ablaküveggel a szentimentális megjegyzést, ám a másik nem reagált rá. – Miért engedtél el olyan könnyen?  
  
Akihito tudta, hogy fájni fog a szíve, ha megtudja az igazságot, mégis… Ez volt az egyik oka annak, hogy ide jött, nem igaz?   
\- Miért hagyod még mindig, hogy felemésszen a múlt? – tért ki a válasz elől Asami ismét. – Mondtam, hogy ha túlzottan elmerülsz benne, annak nem lehet jó vége.  
\- Ha akkor már nem jelentettem neked semmit, most mire jó ez az egész? – hagyta figyelmen kívül a jakuza válaszát.  
\- Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy ennyit vesződtem volna a védelmeddel, ha így lett volna? – hangzott el a túlzottan racionálisnak szánt kérdés.  
\- Ha igaz az, hogy meghamisították a jelentéseket, hogy lehet, hogy erre csak ennyi év után jöttél rá? – kérdezett vissza a szemeit forgatva Akihito. – Miféle védelem ez, Asami-sama? – pillantott hátra a férfira kétkedve. – Arról sem értesültél volna, ha engem valaki megölt volna. Évek óta holtan fekhetnék egy árokban, és te abban a hitben élnél, hogy unalmas cikkeket írogatok valami porfészekben, és vígan élem az életem.  
\- Az unalmas életet egy porfészekben, te választottad. Ne próbáld meg az én hibámnak beállítani, hogy megkeseredve elmenekültél egy másik városba – hajtotta fel az italát Asami.  
\- Hogy maradhattam volna itt? Az egész átkozott város a zsebedben van! – vágott vissza a fiatal sértetten.  
\- Korábban is remekül megvoltunk egy városban – mutatott rá Asami higgadtan, jóllehet már kezdett nagyon elege lenni ebből a beszélgetésből.  
\- Semmit sem változtál – közölte vele Akihito, majd tüntetőleg visszafordult az ablak felé, s ha a másik felelni is akart valamit, beelőzte őt a fényképész telefonja. – Takato? – fogadta a hívást kissé bűntudatos hangon. – Igen, már úton vagyok. Nagyon sajnálom, amiért eddig elhúzódott, hamarosan ott leszek. Köszönöm! – felelt egy kisebb szünet után, aztán letette a telefont.  
  
Akihito visszafojtott egy kikívánkozó sóhajt, majd visszafordult Asami felé, aki várakozásteljes tekintettel nézett rá.  
\- Tényleg nem tudom, mit vársz tőlem – vont vállat végül a fiatalabb. – Nem fogok kémkedni utánad sem Fei Longnak, sem pedig másnak, és leleplezni sem akarom az üzleteidet – mosolyodott el keserűen, minthogy ez utóbbi megjegyzése régi emlékeket idézett fel benne. Nem túl kedves emlékeket ugyan, de akkor és ott találkozott először Sion tulajdonosával. Ki gondolta volna, hogy egy egyszerű, rosszul sikerült fotó akkora slamasztikába sodorhatja?  
\- Ha már mindenképpen gyereknevelésre adtad a fejed, nem gondolod, hogy szakterületet kellene változtatnod? – kapott a szón a jakuza. – Ahelyett, hogy oknyomozó riportert játszol, írogathatnád tovább az utazási cikkeidet.  
\- Tehát erről van szó? Kuroda elmondta, igaz?! – szűkítette össze a szemeit Akihito. – Hihetetlen, és én komolyan azt hittem, hogy kettőnkről akarsz beszélni! – csapta homlokon magát. – De végig csak Saekiről volt szó, nem igaz?!  
\- Takaba – sóhajtott egyet Asami, aki kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét. – Ide figyelj…  
\- Nem, te figyelj! – csattant fel a fiatal. – Megint alábecsülsz, ugyanazt csinálod, mint négy évvel ezelőtt. El akarsz zárni a világ elől és lenézel. Miért nem bírsz egy kicsit sem hinni abban, hogy igenis jó vagyok a szakmámban?! – fakadt ki őszintén. – Már nem vagyok gyerek, akivel magas lóról beszélhetsz!  
\- Amit a legutóbbi elrablásod is tökéletesen bizonyít – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét a férfi, de vonásai változatlanul komolyak maradtak.  
\- Hát képzeld, nem a fotók miatt akart hidegre tenni, hanem azért, mert azt hitte, még szeretők vagyunk! – bukott ki belőle, de rögtön meg is bánta. Olyan titkot kotyogott ki, amit nem kellett volna.  
Sikerült elárulnia Asaminak, hogy nem elég, hogy miatta vált célponttá, de Saeki mindezzel nyíltan hadat akart üzenni neki.  
  
A fényképész vallomását követően a jakuza felemelkedett székéből, és hosszú lépteivel csakhamar Akihito előtt termett.  
\- Erről miért nem szóltál eddig? – kérte számon, miközben aranyló szemeivel szinte metszőn meredt rá.  
\- Mert elérhetetlen voltál! – csattant fel Akihito, de elkapta a pillantását. – Valahányszor utánam jött valaki, aki ellened akart volna felhasználni, te elérhetetlen voltál. Mégis mit kellett volna tennem? Heti jelentést írni neked és feladni postán a klubod címére? – nézett vissza dacosan a másikra.  
\- Látod? – emelte meg Akihito fejét az állánál fogva, cseppet sem megenyhültnek tűnve. – Ki tudtál volna találni valamit, ha nagyon akartál volna. És miből gondoltad, hogy mindig megállnak majd ennyinél? – hangzott el egy újabb racionális kérdés.  
\- Hogy? – vonta össze a szemöldökét egy pillanatra Akihito, majd szemei hirtelen tágra nyíltak a felismeréstől.   
A férfinak igaza volt. Ha Akihitóval nem boldogultak, hát majd utána nyúlnak egy könnyebb célpontnak… Rukának.  
A szemeiből tükröződő kétségbeesés láttán Asaminak megeshetett rajta a szíve, mert sóhajtott egyet, a kabátja után nyúlt és megindult a bejárati ajtó felé.   
\- Meddig tervezel még ott álldogálni, Takaba? – kérdezte hideg nyugalommal a látszólag földbe gyökerezett lábú fiataltól. – Útba esik az irodámba menet – tette hozzá abban a reményben, hogy a másik végre veszi az adást.   
Akihito először csendben mérlegelte az esélyeit, mígnem nyelt egyet, és a gyors haladás érdekében csatlakozott a férfihoz.

*

Akihito békésen játszott kisfiával, mit sem törődve azzal, hogy az esőben száguldó autó merre tartott velük. A tény, hogy nem sodorta veszélybe barátait, és hogy Ruka biztonságban volt a karjaiban, nagy megkönnyebbüléssel töltötte el. Olyannyira sikerült belefeledkezniük a játékba, hogy párszor, mikor Takaba a mellette ülő jakuzára pillantott, még neki is jutott a széles mosolyából. Ám, mikor erre a fényképész ráeszmélt, rendszerint zavarba jött, és figyelmét gyorsan újra fiának szentelte.  
\- Megérkeztünk – jelentette be Kirishima, aki jelenleg a sofőr szerepét töltötte be. A bejelentése hallatán Akihito kinézett az ablakon, csak hogy meglepetten konstatálja, egyenesen házhoz hozták.   
\- Ne hagyd itt a csomagodat – közölte vele Asami, miközben mobilján olvasta az e-mailjeit.  
És még be is vásároltak neki…  
\- Köszönöm a fuvart – biccentett a jakuza felé -, és a bevásárlást – biccentett ezúttal Kirishimának, mivel nem akart hálátlannak tűnni. Még ha nem is teljesen önszántából találkozott volt szeretőjével, nem voltak kötelesek bevásárolni helyette, sem pedig elhozni őket. Hiszen hiába mondta azt Asami, hogy útba esett neki, Akihito jól tudta, hogy ez nem volt igaz.  
\- A jövőben lehetnél óvatosabb – nézett rá a férfi azzal a jól ismert, okító tekintetével. – Nem leszek ott mindig, hogy elfuvarozzalak.  
Takaba üvölteni akart. Legszívesebben lehordta volna a másikat, hogy mit képzelt magáról, hiszen évek óta nem volt ott, hogy segítsen, ő mégis remekül megvolt nélküle!  
Mégsem tette.  
Egyrészt nem akart ráijeszteni Rukára, másrészt volt abban valami felettébb nyugtalanító, amit Asami korábban mondott. És ebből a szempontból nem tagadhatta felelőtlenségét, hát biccentett még egyet a férfinak, majd gyermekével és csomagjával együtt távozott.  
  
Alighogy a fényképész gond nélkül belépett az épületbe és bezárult mögötte a bejárati ajtó, az elegáns fekete autó már tova is hajtott.  
\- Asami-sama, az úti célunk… - kezdte volna Kirishima, de a férfi félbeszakította.  
\- Ma már nem megyek vissza az irodába, Kirishima.   
\- Értettem, Asami-sama – felelt a személyi titkár, miközben a visszapillantó tükörből figyelte főnökét. Nehéz volt eldönteni, hogy ez a találkozó összességében jobban ment-e az előzőnél. Asami nyugodtabbnak tűnt ugyan, de mélyen a gondolataiba merült, ami általában nem számított jó jelnek.  
Volt abban a kölyökben valami, ami még akkor is bűvös hatással volt a jakuzára, mikor az épp a falra mászott tőle.  
\- Kirishima, nézz utána, hogy amióta visszatért a városba, elkapta-e még valaki Takabát Saeki emberein kívül – tette zsebre a telefonját a férfi.  
\- Igenis – biccentett a másik, kicsit sem örülve a feladatnak. Ez vagy annyit jelentett, hogy a főnöke jó okkal feltételezte, hogy több mindenki is a fényképész nyomában volt, vagy ezúttal gyanúsan sok sérülést látott rajta… Esetleg mindkettő igaz volt.  
A feladat kiosztását követően Asami ismét a gondolataiba merült. Kicsit sem tetszett neki, hogy egy ilyen erős szál kötötte össze Takabát és Fei Longot, ugyanakkor jó eséllyel ennek köszönhették, hogy a kínai még időben kimentette a fényképészt Saeki karmai közül. Az ő emberei sosem értek volna oda időben, és ki tudja, mit találtak volna már csak Takabából.  
\- Ráakadtatok már arra, aki Takaba szemmel tartásáért felelt? – emelte hideg tekintetét a visszapillantó tükörre, amelynek hatására Kirishima egy kissé megborzongott.  
\- Még nem, Asami-sama – felelt nyugodt hangon, jóllehet korántsem volt az. Mindketten jól tudták, hogy ez annyit jelentett, hogy azt az embert valaki már évekkel ezelőtt eltette láb alól, máskülönben nem tűnhetett volna el nyomtalanul.  
Ha sóhajtani is akart, Asami visszafojtotta azt, és tekintetével inkább újfent az utakat pásztázta.   
Mégis mihez kellene kezdenie a bajkeverő fényképésszel?

 


	5. Ne feledd, hol van a helyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito rég eldöntötte, hogy nem vágyik egy újabb macska-egér játékra, és esze ágában sincs újrakezdeni Asamival. A jakuza látszólag ugyanerre az álláspontra helyezkedett, és kínosan ügyel arra, hogy csak olyasmire tegyen szert, amire tényleg vágyik. Legalábbis ez volt a terv.

A november vége szokatlanul jó időt hozott magával. A parkban tarkálló juharfák még mindig piros és sárga színben pompáztak, s csupán az avar egyes foltjai hatottak még zöldnek.  
\- Ú – dőlt ki a füvön Akihito, aki épp kisfiát próbálta volna járni tanítani, de sikeresen elvesztette az egyensúlyát.  
Eredetileg ma dolgoznia kellett volna, de úgy hozta a sors, hogy Takatóék elutaztak, és senkit sem talált, aki vigyázhatott volna csemetéjére. Ráadásul annak ellenére, hogy számos ember jelezte már, hogy vállalnák a gyerekfelvigyázást, furcsamódon az interjú napján egyikük sem tűnt fel.  
Akihito először azt hitte, hogy Asami keze lehet a dologban, de a férfi frusztráltabbnak tűnt a kialakult helyzettől, mint ő maga. Pedig a számlákat a fényképész fizette, és ő volt az, aki már három napja nem tudott egyetlen árva képet sem készíteni. Bár hozzá kell tenni, hogy Asami érvelésének hatására kissé veszített bátorságából, és a bűnözők helyett inkább a hírességek nyomába eredt.  
\- Ruka, nem eszünk leveleket! – szólt rá a gyerekre, mikor az már épp arra készült volna, hogy az egyik impozáns sárga levelet a szájába tömje. Ruka azonban nem értett egyet vele, így a mozzanatot, amely során elvesztette lehetséges nasiját, krokodilkönnyek követték. – Ru-chan – sóhajtott fáradtan, az orrnyergét masszírozva. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mi tévő legyen. Minden porcikája azért remegett, hogy vegye a karjába a kicsit és próbálja megvigasztalni, de volt egy aprócska hang, amely attól tartott, hogy most fogja elkényeztetni.  
Legnagyobb szerencséjére azonban a természet megoldotta a problémát, minthogy ekkor tűnt fel előttük egy kisebb lepke, amely felkeltette Ruka érdeklődését.  
  
Ahogy a lepkén ámuló kisfiát nézte, Takaba boldogan felsóhajtott. Nem akarta elveszíteni ezt a cseppnyi békés életet, amely Asami közelében csak a jó ég tudhatta, mennyi ideig adatott meg még nekik.  
Persze megszakíthatta volna a kapcsolatot a jakuzával. Nem lett volna köteles annyiszor beengedni őt a lakásába, mikor a másik egy gyors légyottra vágyott. Ám annak ellenére, hogy fáradtságra hivatkozva időnként előadta a kelletlen szeretőt, valójában esze ágában sem volt megint nulláról kezdeni a kapcsolatukat. Még ha a félreértések elkerülése végett fel is kellett világosítania a férfit arról, hogy ez még korántsem jelentette azt, hogy hajlandó lenne behódolni az akaratának. Kizárólag kölcsönös kikapcsolódásról volt szó.  
Azóta is képtelen volt elfelejteni Asami vigyorát, amelyet egy ekkora klisé hallatán megeresztett.  
\- Takaba Akihito – vette fel telefonját abban a reményben, hogy nem most akarták felajánlani neki álmai fotózási lehetőségét. – Fei Long? – hökkent meg őszintén, mivel egy ideje már nem hallott a férfi felől.  
-  _Akihito, jól vagy?_  
\- Igen – vonta össze a szemöldökét a fiatalabb aggodalmasan. Még soha semmi jó nem sült ki abból, amikor valaki ezzel a kérdéssel indított. – Miért? Tudnom kellene valamiről?  
-  _Nem_  - hangzott a felelet kisvártatva, ami csak tovább nyugtalanította a fényképészt. -  _Hol vagy? Elhagytad Japánt?_  
\- Öhm, nem, Tokióban vagyok – pislogott meglepetten. Tudva, hogy egyáltalán nem tervezett elmenni Japánból a közeljövőben, nem tudta mire vélni a felvetést.  
-  _Értem. Nem válaszoltál az e-mailjeimre, ezért gondoltam, hogy ismét elutaztál_  - próbálta megnyugtatni a fiatalt bársonyos hangon, de ezzel újfent csak az ellenkezőjét sikerült elérnie.  
  
\- Nem kaptam tőled e-maileket – közölte az igazságot a Baishe vezérrel, aztán kisfia után nyúlt, és felvette őt a karjába, majd befektette a babakocsiba, amelyet Asami akkor vetetett személyi titkárával, amikor egyik délután együtt akart lenni Akihitóval, és Rukát mindenképpen Kirishima gondjaira akarta bízni. Akihito továbbra sem pártolta a babakocsi ötletét, de egy teljes napnyi játékot követően el kellett ismernie, hogy látta kisfián a fáradtság jeleit. Egyszerűbb volt hát átutaznia a fél városon, ha a gyermek nyugodtan pihenhetett, mintha a gyerekhordozóban cipelte volna.  
-  _Mindegyiket kézbesítette a rendszer_  - felelt Fei Long, akinek a hanglejtéséből érződött, hogy nem különösebben tetszett neki, amit hallott.  
\- Ó, várj egy percet, más is hív – közölte a kínaival meglepetten, majd fogadta a másik hívást. – Takaba Akihito.  
\- Hol vagy? – kérdezett rá a cigarettától érces hangú férfi.  
\- Ne mondd, hogy az embereidnek még úgy is sikerült a nyomomat veszíteniük, hogy egy gyerekkel vagyok – forgatta a szemeit Akihito.  
\- Takaba – szólt figyelmeztetően Asami.  
\- A klubodhoz közel eső parkban – ráncolta a homlokát a fényképész, akinek kezdett gyomorgörcse támadni. Egészen eddig szent meggyőződése volt, hogy Asami tartotta megfigyelés alatt. Ám, ha ez nem így volt, akkor sejtelme sem volt róla, miért érezte magán valakinek a tekintetét folyamatosan.  
\- Takaba, ne mozdulj onnan – érkezett az utasítás, amelyre Akihito már épp készült volna reagálni, mikor a telefonja újfent pittyegett párat.  
\- Valaki hív – közölte ledermedve. A puszta tény, hogy Fei Long és Asami is azért keresték fel, hogy a hollétét igyekezzenek megtudni, megfagyasztotta a vért az ereiben. Kíváncsisága azonban erősebbnek bizonyult, így volt szeretője határozott utasítása ellenére is fogadta a hívást.  
  
\- Takaba – szólt a telefonba színtelen hangon.   
\- Aki-chan? – érkezett a meghökkent kérdés.  
\- Anya? – pislogott válaszul ugyancsak meglepetten. Mindenre számított, csak erre nem.  
\- Olyan síri hangon szólaltál meg, hogy fel sem ismertem a hangod – rótta meg hitetlenkedve az idősebb nő.  
\- Egy kicsit… meghűlhettem – próbálta menteni a menthetőt Akihito, egyúttal zavart mosolyt erőltetve arcára.  
\- Ha nem érzed magad elég jól, ne induljatok útnak – figyelmeztette aggodalmasan, ám fia nyomban ellenkezni kezdett.  
\- Nem olyan komoly – vetette ellen a fényképész.  
\- Nehogy megfertőzd Ru-chant!  
\- Nem fogom – forgatta a szemeit. Már csak azért sem, mert valójában majd kicsattant az egészségtől. – Szóval ez az új számod?  
Pár percnyi gyors egyeztetést követően a szőke fiatal végül elköszönt édesanyjától, és vissza akart váltani Asami vonalára, csakhogy a férfi addigra már megszakította a hívást.  
\- Itt vagyok – szólt bele végül a telefonba egy sóhajjal.  
-  _Akihito, most le kell tennem_  - közölte Fei Long, aztán ő is megszakította a hívást.  
A fiatal apuka pedig csak állt és pislogott, mígnem megrázta a fejét. Hát nem ő kérte, hogy hívják fel! És esze ágában se volt megvárni, hogy valaki elkapja őket, így rövid úton a tömegközlekedési eszközök felé vette az irányt.   
Kezdte igazán hiányolni a robogóját.

*

A gyanús telefonhívásokat követően meglepően békés időszak köszöntött Akihitóékra. Látszólag senki sem követte őket, nem kapott halálos fenyegetéseket, kimerítően hosszú, beszámolókat kérő e-maileket, sem pedig aggasztó telefonhívásokat azon alvilági alakoktól, akik az elmúlt években többször megfordultak az ágyában, minthogy az egészséges lett volna.  
Takaba Akihito kezdett aggódni.  
Fei Long hívásainak elmaradása korántsem zavarta annyira, mint Asamié. Az a férfi lerázhatatlan és kegyetlenül kitartó volt, arról nem is beszélve, hogy már számtalanszor nyilvánvalóvá tette számára, hogy a tulajdonának tekintette. Nem mintha a fényképész szemében ez lett volna a legromantikusabb kijelentés, de legalább jelezte számára, hogy a jakuza továbbra sem hidegült el tőle. A maga sajátos módján legalábbis.  
Két hete nem találkoztak. Mi történhetett?  
\- Takaba-san – szólt hozzá immár sokadszorra is valaki.  
\- Igen? – pislogott párat meglepetten. Egy szőke hajú, napszemüveges nő állt előtte, aki kezdett egyre türelmetlenebbé válni. Akihitónak elég volt egy pillantást vetnie környezetére, hogy rájöjjön, elkalandoztak a gondolatai egy fotózás kellős közepén.  
\- A stáb tagjaival arról beszéltünk, hogy a fotózás után koccintanánk egyet valahol a sikeres munkára – mosolygott rá édesen, most, hogy végre megkapta az áhított figyelmet. – Velünk tartanál?  
Ha meg is lepődött a kérdés hallatán, Akihito nem mutatta ki, inkább mosolyogva válaszolt.  
\- Persze, köszönöm a meghívást.  
Nos, ha ez sem ugrasztja majd ki Asamit a bokorból, akkor semmi.  
  
Így történt, hogy pár órával később a fényképész egy étteremben találta magát két női modellel az oldalán. A stáb férfi tagjainak elégedetlen tekintetéből ítélve azonban azt gyanította, hogy az ültetési rend nem bizonyult a legmegfelelőbbnek.  
\- Takaba-san, valóban oknyomozó riporterként dolgozol? – fordult hozzá egy újabb kérdéssel a szőke modell, amit a kérdezett már nem tudott hova tenni. Az ő szakmájában ritka volt, mikor egy modell inkább őt preferálta a rendező helyett. Biztosra vette, hogy ha ez a nő csak a felét tudta volna annak, mennyi mindenre kellett költenie havonta, és hogy ehhez képest mekkora volt a bevétele, egy pillantásra se méltatta volna.   
\- Volt pár ügyem – erősítette meg Akihito, miközben azt figyelte, ahogy a nő szakét töltött neki. Kezdett irtózni attól, amerre ez az egész tartott.   
Akárhogy is, az elkövetkező másfél órát bájcsevegéssel töltötték, és Takabában csupán az tartotta a lelket, hogy az egyik pirotechnikussal annyira jól elbeszélgettek, hogy az megígérte neki, bemutatja majd egy kisebb galéria tulajdonosának, aki épp egy fotókiállításhoz keresett tehetségeket.  
Végül eljött az idő, hogy búcsút intsen a kedélyes társaságnak, és egyenesen Takatóék háza felé vette az irányt. A meteorológusok nagy vihart ígértek estére, hát nem volt vesztegetni való ideje. Már csak Ruka miatt sem, mivel visszatértek a normál kerékvágásba, és esze ágában sem volt babakocsival rohangálni, esernyője pedig nem volt.

*

Tizenegyet ütött az óra, és Akihito egy nagy ásítással vette tudomásul, hogy ideje volt neki is nyugovóra térnie. Lomhán lapozott egyet a régi fotóalbumban, és laposakat pislogva vette szemügyre a képen lévő sötét hajú férfi alakját. Mutatóujját finoman végig húzta a férfi arcán, különös figyelmet szentelve annak jellegzetes, vigyorra húzódó ajkainak.  
Az a tipikus mosoly, amely rendszerint arra utalt, hogy ő maga valamit nagyon elrontott, és a másik ezen remekül szórakozott, akár régóta sejtve a várható végkifejletet. A mosoly, amely arcpirító helyzeteket idézett elő, s amelytől Akihito szíve mind a mai napig megremegett.   
Már nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy akkor éjjel jó döntés volt-e kiszállni a férfi életéből. Asami annyira a bűvkörében tartotta, hogy azt is nehéz volt elhinnie, hogy egyáltalán volt elég ereje meglépni. Tényleg, miért is hagyta el? Azt leszámítva persze, hogy a férfi egy önző, hidegvérű, szívtelen jakuza volt, aki épp olyan dolgokat művelt, amelyeket ő képtelen volt megbocsátani neki. Akárhogy is… Volt valami Asami viselkedésében, ami néha arra engedte következtetni az embert, mintha mégis lettek volna érzései.  
Így visszanézve, Akihito már tisztán látta, hogy Asami is sok mindent tolerált akkoriban. Annyiszor keverte magát bajba, és annyi hibáját rótta fel a férfinak, hogy tulajdonképpen nem is értette, a másik miért nem dobta ki hamarabb. Hiszen bejárónőt és alkalmi partnert bármikor találhatott volna, ő mégis elviselte a kirohanásait, az összes forrófejű cselekedetét, mindent, ami Akihito számára akkor talán még fel sem tűnt. S mikor mégis eljutott a felismerésig, megtette azt az egyetlen dolgot, amelyről soha nem gondolta volna, hogy bekövetkezhet. Behódolt Asaminak.   
Nem csoda, hogy a férfi ráunt és elengedte. A hétköznapjaik színtelenné és unalmassá váltak, sőt, Akihito sokszor inkább ki sem mozdult, mikor a másik jelezte neki, hogy potenciális veszély fenyegeti.  
  
Lehetséges lett volna, hogy valóban ez volt az a hiba, amit akkor elkövetett? Hogy teljesen elhagyta magát, mígnem Asami többé nem tudott vele mit kezdeni?  
Voltak ugyan vitáik, de azok mind megoldatlanul lebegtek tovább a fejük felett, minden egyes alkalommal keserű szájízt hagyva maguk után.  
\- Ezúttal másképp lesz – fogadta meg magának Akihito. Esze ágában sem volt még egyszer teljesen feladni a szabadságát, és azt, amit szívből imádott. Akkor is folytatni fogja a fotózást, ha a másik beleőszül.  
Egy ideje elhatározta, hogy esetleg hajlandó lenne még egy esélyt adni valamiféle kapcsolatnak kettejük között, amennyiben már Asami sem csupán légyottokra vágyott.   
Persze jól tudta, hogy a korábbi helyzettel ellentétben, ezúttal jó nagy csomagot cipelt magával. Imádta a kisfiát, de tisztában volt vele, hogy a jakuza nem bírta a gyerekeket. Patt helyzetbe kerültek, és csak akkor léphettek tovább, ha Asami hajlandó volt normálisan viszonyulni a gyermekéhez, ő pedig képes volt elfogadni, hogy a biztonságos élet fogalma örökre megszűnik számukra.  
Akihito mélyen a gondolataiba merült, kissé már az álom és az ébrenlét határán lebegve, mikor egyszer csak a frászt hozta rá a bejárati ajtó csengője.  
\- Esküszöm, ha megint az egyik éjszakai klubot akarják hirdetni… - állt fel kellőképpen morcosan, minthogy a héten ez már háromszor megtörtént. – Igen? – nyitotta ki az ajtót, csak hogy szembe találja magát szeretője ázott alakjával. – Asami? – pislogott fel rá meglepetten.  
\- Akihito – lehelte a férfi, majd beljebb lépett a lakásba, és megcsókolta a szőke fiatalt, akinek meglepettségében tiltakozni se jutott eszébe. Egészen addig, amíg a férfi vizes kabátja hozzá nem ért csupasz karjához.  
  
\- Mennyit ittál? – szakadt el nagy nehezen a jakuzától, akinek aranyló szempára szinte parázslott a vágytól. S hiába a dohány okozta keserű mellékíz, a lehelete elárulta, hogy nem keveset ivott.  
\- Lényegtelen – vette le kabátját, melyet könnyeden hagyott a padlóra hullani.  
\- Hé – tért ki a másik keze elől a fényképész, hogy lehajoljon és felvegye a jobb napokat is látott ruhadarabot. – Tiszta víz lesz a padló – akasztotta fel az ajtó melletti fogasra, egyúttal az ajtót is becsukva, de a következő pillanatban a férfi már hátulról a karjába is zárta. – A-asami?  
\- Hol van a gyerek? – kérdezte mély hangon.  
\- Alszik – sóhajtotta Akihito, lassan belesimulva a másik érintésébe. – Ez a mai kiruccanásomról szól?  
\- Érdekelnie kéne? – kérdezte sötét hangon, mire a másik csak megrázta a fejét, jóllehet biztosra vette, hogy annak a kis epizódnak köszönhette a férfi feltűnését. – Úgy is van – fordította maga felé a szőkét, majd kissé megemelte annak állát, hogy egyenesen a szemébe nézhessen -, az enyém maradsz, bármit is teszel, bárhova is mész. Ezt jegyezd meg, Akihito – jelentette ki olyan határozottan, hogy a fényképész majdnem elhitte.  
\- Nem adom fel többé a szabadságomat, Asami – szűkítette össze a szemeit. – A magam ura maradok, és nem leszek a tulajdonod – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrően, és a várt hatás nem maradt el.  
A jakuza elégedett mosolyra húzta a száját, és egészen közel hajolt Akihito füléhez.  
\- Azóta az enyém lettél, hogy a háztetőről leselkedve rám vakuztál.  
\- N-nem is használtam vakut! – háborodott fel a fiatal, aki ennyire amatőr hibát azért nem vétett volna, ám a másik ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy egy csókkal belé fojtsa a szót. – Tényleg részeg vagy – közölte az apró tényt, mikor végre levegőhöz jutott. – Még sosem láttalak… annak – lehelte maga elé, ahogy az álnok hódító apró csókokat kezdett hinteni a nyakára. – Asami – remegett bele, mikor az ajkak már a vállgödréig jutottak.  
Innen már nem volt visszaút.

*

Egy újabb éktelen dörgés zendült, de a karjában alvó gyermeket ez már nem zavarta. Korábban akkora égzengés támadt, amely felébresztette és sírva fakasztotta a gyermeket, ám apja karjában az csakhamar ismét nyugalomra lelt.   
Nem így a fiatal férfi, aki a villámok ablakon keresztül beszűrődő fényénél figyelte alvó szeretője alakját. Ilyen helyzet még sosem állt elő eddig, és nem tudta, mi tévő legyen. Az együtt alvás lehetősége furcsán nosztalgikus érzéseket keltett benne, noha Asaminak még régebben se jutott volna eszébe az ő kicsiny, korántsem védett lakásában aludni.  
\- Talán az alkohol tette – suttogta a kicsinek, mígnem kelletlenül, de hajlandó volt felvenni szüntelenül rezgő telefonját. – Takaba Akihito – mutatkozott be csendesen. – Kirishima-san? – kérdezett vissza meghökkenten, aztán a lehető leghalkabban átment a gyerekszobába, hogy véletlenül se ébressze fel a férfit. – Igen, itt van – felelte a titkár kérdésére, amelynek hallatán az egy hatalmas, megkönnyebbült sóhajt hallatott. – Nem hinném, hogy fuvarra lenne szüksége… Ami azt illeti – helyezte a kiságyba az alvó gyermeket, majd továbbra is a válla és a füle közé szorítva a telefont, óvatosan betakargatta őt –, mélyen alszik. Beadtatok neki valamit? – kérdezte gyanakodva, és a kelleténél talán egy kissé hangosabban, de a másik felháborodott tiltakozása kellően meggyőzőnek tűnt számára, így megnyugodott. Ha Asami csak ittas állapotban volt, azzal talán még ő is elbírt. Remélhetőleg úgy is átaludja majd az éjszakát. – Rendben, jó éjt, Kirishima-san! – köszönt el a férfitól. – Aludj jól, Ru-chan – adott puszit mosolyogva a gyermek arcára, aztán visszavánszorgott az ágyához. Asaminak hála ugyanis egy jó ideje már kénytelen volt a hálószobát gyerekszobává alakítani, illetve áthozni az ágyát a korábban nappalinak tekintett helyiségbe.  
  
Egy darabig csípőre tett kézzel nézegette a jakuzát, majd halkan felsóhajtott. Kicsit sem számított arra, hogy az estéje ilyen fordulatot vesz majd, de be kellett vallania, hogy nem bánta.  
\- Komolyan, így biztosan meg fogsz fázni – csóválta a fejét somolyogva, miközben betakarta a férfit. – Nálam nincs olyan csodás hőszabályzó, a nyílászárók pedig lassan sztrájkba fognak – forgatta szemeit, aztán maga is befeküdt Asami mellé.   
Több se kellett az elviekben alvó személynek, jobb karjával rögtön csapdába ejtette a fényképészt, és olyan közel húzta magához, hogy az szinte annak nyakába fúrhatta volna arcát.  
\- Hé – suttogta maga elé Akihito, mintegy lázadva a pozíciójuk ellen, ám a másik testéből áradó hő hatására kellemesen bizsergető érzés járta át minden porcikáját. El is felejtette, hogy milyen megnyugtató érzés volt Asami mellett feküdni, mikor az épp nem akarta huszadszorra is leteperni. Kipirult orcákkal, kissé talán durcásan, de lehunyta szemeit, hogy végre valahára ő is átadja magát az álmok világának.  
A ma este történtek úgy is túl hihetetlennek tűntek ahhoz, hogy igazak legyenek.

*

A nagy Asami Ryuichi olyan hangokra ébredt, amelyre évek óta nem volt példa. Edénycsörgések, az olaj sercegése, valamint a vágódeszka szenvedéseinek hangja, ahogy valaki épp rendeltetésszerűen használta. Második körben már a konyhából áradó illatokat is sikerült észlelnie.  
Lassan kinyitotta szemeit, és felkönyökölt fekvő helyzetéből, hogy megkeresse a zaj forrását. A szőke fényképésznek mindössze a hátát látta, ahogy az sürgött-forgott és közben halkan dudorászott, hümmögött. Nem Akihito volt a világ legjobb szakácsa, de jó néhány fogást el tudott készíteni, és azok mindig telitalálatnak minősültek a jakuza szemében. Nem is értette, miért pazarolta az idejét arra, hogy oknyomozó riportert játsszon, mikor egyértelmű volt, hogy az nem ment annyira neki, mint ahogy a főzés.  
Asami végül erőt vett magán és kikászálódott az egyébként rémesen kényelmetlen, kicsi ágyból.   
\- Egy hadseregre főzöl? – érdeklődött kissé gunyorosan, szinte észrevétlenül lopakodva Akihito mögé.  
\- Hah?! – rémült halálra a kérdés hallatán, mivel túlzottan a gondolataiba merült ahhoz, hogy felfigyeljen a másik jelenlétére. – Minek ijesztgetsz? – kérdezte morcosan, egyúttal el is hessegetve az útjából a férfit. Végtére is ideje volt megfordítani a kolbászokat a serpenyőben, és más sem hiányzott, minthogy az egyik oldaluk odaégjen, a másik pedig félig nyers maradjon. – Egyébként is, még rémlik az étvágyad – forgatta szemeit.  
\- Akkor arra is emlékezned kellene, hogy mindig a desszerttel kezdem – vigyorodott el a jakuza, majd megragadta az alkalmat, hogy Akihito végzett a serpenyőnél, és könnyeden köré fonta a karjait.  
\- Nem is vagy édesszájú – hunyta le a szemeit Akihito, aki megpróbálta minden erejét összeszedni, hogy képes legyen ellenállni Asami csábításának, de az áruló teste nem értett egyet vele, és készségesen reagált a férfi minden érintésére. – Kárba fog veszni – pihegte rohamosan piruló orcákkal, utolsó ténykedéseként lehúzva a serpenyőt a tűzről. Még mindig egyszerűbb volt később folytatni, mint megpróbálni helyreállítani az elszenesedett ételt.  
\- Megvár – közölte Asami elégedetten, majd mosolyogva az olívaolaj után nyúlt, és kicsit sem hatotta meg Akihito sötét pillantása, amiért újfent ételt mert pazarolni.

*

Ha Asami értett is volna a füstjelek olvasásához, és képes lett volna értelmezni az Akihito feje felett keringő, képzeletbeli füstgomolyagot, feltehetőleg akkor sem érdekelte volna a másik pufogása. Immár kedélyes hangulatban kötötte meg tegnapi nyakkendőjét, és csak a szeme sarkából figyelte a kifárasztott fényképész konyhai ténykedését.  
Ennél jobban igazán nem indulhatott volna a reggele.  
Szemmel látható volt, hogy a reggeli lassan elkészült, Asami pedig körbetekintett a helyiségen. Biztosra vette, hogy valami még hiányzott a képből, túlontúl meghitt lett volna a reggelük.  
Végül eszébe jutott a hiányzó tényező, hát átsétált a gyerekszobába. Takaba Ruka már ébren volt, és maci füles rugdalózójában mocorogva, érdeklődve nézett fel az idegen férfira.   
Asami biztosra vette, hogy a gyermek nem emlékezhetett rá, az esetek többségében ugyanis ő akkor érkezett és távozott, amikor Ruka aludt, így nem zavarhatta a kis akciójukat.  
Tulajdonképpen most először nyílt alkalma arra, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye a kicsit, aki nagy, mogyoró barna szemeivel kíváncsian figyelte minden mozdulatát. Asami pedig újfent megállapíthatta, hogy Ruka a szemeit biztosan az apjától örökölte. Bár az is igaz volt, hogy még nem sikerült rájönniük, pontosan ki is volt a vér szerinti anyja. Fei Longnak volt néhány embere, és Takabának esze ágában se volt leszűkíteni a kört azzal, hogy a nevet is elárulja.  
Annyi mindenesetre biztos volt, hogy Akihito nem hazudott, amikor azt mondta, a fia át szokta aludni az éjszakát. Ruka csak egyszer riadt fel, és a jakuza nem tudta hibáztatni érte. Az a dörgés még őt is felébresztette, holott nagy nehezen sikerült elaludnia azon az ágynak csúfolt kínzóeszközön.  
\- Takaba Ruka – ízlelgette a nevet. Abszolút az ő makacs fényképészére vallott, hogy ennyire aranyos nevet adjon a fiának. – Remélem, tudod, hogy az apád mibe kevert téged – emelte ki a kiságyból, biztonságosan megtámasztva a hátát, aztán immár gyermekkel a karjában visszatért a konyha és nappali között elhelyezett étkezőasztalhoz.  
  
\- Tami! – közölte Ruka vidáman, rögvest felhívva magára apja figyelmét, aki a kijelentés hallatán elképedt.   
Nem létezett, hogy ez volt a fia első szava. Ez csak valami rossz vicc lehetett.   
\- Tami! – ismételte meg teli vigyorral a kicsi.  
A jakuza érdeklődve figyelte a karjában tartott csöppséget. Volt egy tippje, mit akarhatott mondani, de nem találta túlzottan lehetségesnek. Hacsak… Hacsak a karmoló cicája nem emlegette őt a kelleténél többször előtte.  
Ahogy Asami az etetőszékbe ültette a gyereket, a szája sarka kissé felkunkorodott. Kezdett az az érzése támadni, hogy jól kijön majd Rukával. Noha kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy ugyanúgy mágnesként vonzza majd a bajt, ahogy az apja.  
Mindeközben Akihito megpróbálta túltenni magát az idegösszeomláson, amelyet az a feltételezése váltott ki, miszerint lehetséges volt, hogy Ruka első szava Asami neve akart lenni. Azzal győzködte magát, hogy az a szó akár a „hami” is lehetett. Végül megrázta a fejét, és egymás után az asztalra helyezte az elkészült ételeket.  
\- Íme a reggeli – mosolygott kisfiára, miközben lerakta elé a friss zöldséges rántottát. – Mit kérsz? – nézett ekkor Asamira, pont olyan széles mosollyal illetve őt, akárcsak egy szem csemetéjét. – Ó, kész a teád – kapott észbe, nehogy túláztassa a zöld teát.  
Az idősebb férfi biztosra vette, hogy az a mosoly vagy nem neki szólt, vagy szeretője észre sem vette, mit csinált. Akárhogy is, Takaba viselkedése azokat a ritka, gondtalan napokat idézte fel benne, amikor kivételesen mindketten ráértek, és ő épp a fényképész kedvére akart tenni.  
Ráadásul a reggeli mellé kisvártatva műsort is kapott, ahogy Akihito minden tőle telhetőt megtett azért, hogy több étel kerüljön Ruka gyomrába, mint az ő hajába.   
S mikor Ruka nevetve apja arcába vágott egy darabka répát, Asami hosszú ideje a legjobb reggelének minősítette a mait.  
  
\- Ha mindig ilyen ütemben halad az etetés, meglepő, hogy egyáltalán eljutsz dolgozni – jegyezte meg Asami csak úgy mellékesen, miközben a teáját kortyolgatta.  
\- Általában megeszi a reggelijét – törölte le az arcáról egy szalvétával a rántottát Akihito. – Biztos miattad van, azért csinálja a fesztivált – vetett a férfira egy lapos pillantást, de az válaszul csak felemelte az egyik szemöldökét. – Fel akarja hívni magára a figyelmedet – forgatta a szemeit.  
\- Ebben egészen hasonlít az apjára, nem igaz? – vetett egy kissé gunyoros mosolyt a szőke fiatalra, mire annak arca egészen kipirult.  
\- Csak szeretnéd – vetette oda, majd visszafordult fiához. – Nem körülötted forog a világ – sandított oldalra, hogy lássa a jakuza reakcióját, de az csak szótlanul, lehunyt szemmel, mindentudó mosollyal ült tovább az asztalnál. A leghalványabb jelét sem mutatta annak, hogy válaszolni óhajtana a szúrós megjegyzésre. – Az enyém sem! – tette hozzá a hatás kedvéért, ám csak azt érte el vele, hogy a férfi mosolya még szélesebbé vált.  
_Öntelt barom!_  - fújta fel magát Akihito, kissé morcosan konstatálva, hogy jelenleg nem volt több ötlete arra, mivel érhetné el a neki tetsző hatást.  
\- Tami! – közölte apjával Ruka vidáman, mire Akihito legszívesebben a kezébe temette volna az arcát. Rá sem kellett pillantania szeretőjére, hogy tudja, annak mostanra már biztosan önelégült vigyor ült az arcán.  
A vidám hangulatnak végül a jakuza mobilja vetett véget, amely kitartó rezgésbe kezdett az asztalon.  
\- Asami – szólt a telefonba. – Hamarosan indulok, Kirishima.  
A kijelentés hallatán a fényképész szinte érezte, hogy valami a szívébe hasított. Nem mintha azt akarta volna, hogy Asami töltse velük az egész napot, hiszen mindkettejüknek megvolt a saját élete, de mégis… A tudat, hogy ki tuja, mikor találkoznak legközelebb, nem tette vidámabbá. Ám véletlenül sem mert volna a jakuzára pillantani, szinte így is érezni vélte, hogy annak átható tekintete a veséjébe látott.  
  
A férfi csakhamar letette a telefonját, majd folytatta a reggelijét, akárha mi se történt volna. Ekkor már Akihito is feladta a harcot, és drágalátos gyermeke belátására bízta, hogy egyen valamennyit, ő pedig végre hozzálátott a saját reggelijéhez.  
\- Szóval… Az a kék folt a gyomortájékodon új – állapította meg Asami, mire a másik meglepettségében majdnem elejtette a pálcikáját. Nem kifejezetten ilyen asztaltémára számított. – Továbbra is bajba kevered magad.  
\- A celebek testőreitől nem különösebben kell tartanom – forgatta a szemeit Akihito. Talán legutóbb véletlenül lebukott, és bezsebelt érte egy gyomorszájast, de ehhez a férfinak igazán semmi köze sem volt.  
\- Ennek ellenére még mindig túlzottan óvatlan vagy – törölte meg a száját egy szalvétával Asami.  
\- Ennyire nem szeretnél a városban látni? – érdeklődött gunyorosan a fényképész. – Folytassam inkább az utazási fotók készítését?  
\- Nem az az egyetlen dolog, amit fotózni lehet – vetett rá egy szigorú pillantást aranybarna szemeivel.  
\- Ó, igen. El is felejtettem, hogy te mindennek a szakértője vagy, Asami – horkantott fel elégedetlenkedve, aztán egyenesen a jakuza szemébe nézve, határozott hangon folytatta. – Megmondtam, nem lesz úgy, ahogy régen. Nem irányíthatod az életemet. Ha a porban kúszva akarom lefényképezni a hírességek életének sötét oldalát, jogom van hozzá. Akkor is, ha az meglepően egyhangú.  
\- Szóval rövidesen visszatérsz a bűnesetekhez – vonta le a következtetést a másik.  
\- Ezt nem mondtam – ráncolta a homlokát Akihito, noha a feltételezés nem állt messze a valóságtól. A hűtlenkedések több héten át tartó fotózása után minden porcikája reszketett azért, hogy végre valódi bűnözőket kapjon lencsevégre.  
  
Asami szemmel láthatóan befejezte a reggelijét, amit az is jól mutatott, hogy felállt az asztaltól. A szőke fiatal a szeme sarkából figyelte a könnyed mozdulatot, amellyel a jakuza magára öltötte zakóját. Minél többször találkozott a férfival, annál többször vette észre rajta, hogy a korábban a hotelben látott flegma mozdulatokat lassan felváltották Asami megszokott, magabiztos mozdulatai. Olyan volt, akár egy protokoll kézikönyvből kilépett úriember.  
Leszámítva persze, hogy mennyi vér tapadt a kezéhez, és mennyi illegális üzletet folytatott.  
Asami a zakója belső zsebébe csúsztatta mobilját, aztán Akihito elé lépett, aki ekkor felállt a székéből, hogy kiengedhesse a férfit.  
\- Ne felejtsd el, hogy hol van helyed – közölte vele komoly arccal Asami.  
\- Vicces, hogy még mindig azt hiszed, megmondhatod nekem, mit tegyek – forgatta a szemeit Akihito, de legbelül biztos volt benne, hogy elsősorban nem a munkájáról, hanem a tegnapi, stáb tagokkal történt iszogatásról volt szó.  
\- Szavak-szavak, Akihito. Ahelyett, hogy olcsó szakéra szórod el a pénzt, talán fektethetnéd egy élhetőbb lakásba is – szúrt oda még egyet a férfi, megerősítve a másik sejtéseit.   
A baj csak az volt, hogy Asami teljesen komolynak tűnt, s jóllehet Akihito tudta, hogy nem lesz képes elviccelni a dolgot, azért megpróbálta.  
\- Nos, nincs mindenkinek annyi pénze a pénzmosásból és fegyverkereskedelemből, hogy megengedhessen magának egy luxuslakást – mosolygott fel a jakuzára kihívóan.  
\- Mindig van megoldás az efféle problémákra – húzódott mosolyra Asami szája, amelynek hatására szeretőjének szörnyű balsejtelme támadt. Megszólalni azonban esélye sem lett volna, hiszen ekkor Asami magához húzta és megcsókolta.   
  
Mire végre valahára levegőhöz jutott, Akihito immár sokadszorra is csak pihegni tudott, és kissé ködös tekintettel figyelte, ahogy a férfi a kabátjáért nyúlt, majd azt is magára öltötte.   
Végül Asami egy roppant elégedett mosollyal az arcán távozott a lakásból, hátrahagyva a fényképészt és annak gyermekét.   
Akihito gyűlölte magát azért, amiért megint belesétált Asami hálójába, de bármennyire is győzködte magát az ellenkezőjéről, valójában nem akarta, hogy elmenjen.  
\- Tami! – közölte vele Ruka módfelett boldogan.  
\- Mi a fene az a tami?! – sóhajtott a fényképész frusztráltan.  
Bármi volt is, biztosan Asami tehetett róla.


	6. Eltűntnek nyilvánítva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito hivatalosan is célponttá válik, de túlzottan lefoglalja a munkája ahhoz, hogy ráérjen kibogozni az Asamival való kapcsolata mindinkább kuszábbá váló szálait. A helyzet pedig csak tovább romlik, mikor egy váratlan esemény végre Asamit is lépésre készteti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mielőtt belekezdenétek a fejezet olvasásába, szeretném jelezni, hogy a történethez figyelmeztetésként kikerült a gyilkosság is. Eleinte nem voltam biztos benne, hogy mennyire lesz szükség erre a figyelmeztetésre, de most már tudom, hogy a történetnek lesz még olyan fejezete, amelyiknél ki kell majd tennem. 

  
\- Ezek voltak az esti híreink, és most lássuk, milyen idő várható holnap – közölte mosolyogva a hírolvasó, Asami pedig ezzel a lendülettel ki is kapcsolta a tévét. Ma kivételesen korán végzett a munkával, minthogy az egyik ügyfele felettébb lefárasztotta a délutáni megbeszélésük során, és semmi kedve sem volt már visszamenni az irodájába.   
Vett egy frissítő zuhanyt, felvette köntösét, majd átment a konyhába és kivett a hűtőből egy belga import sört. Arra se vette a fáradságot, hogy kitöltse az italt egy pohárba, így is jóleső érzés töltötte el, mikor meghúzta. Nem volt odáig a világos sörökért, de Akihitónak ez volt a kedvence, így egy időben rendszeresen tartott belőle otthon. Aztán a fényképész kisétált az életéből, magára hagyta egy láda világos sörrel, ő pedig nem akarta hagyni, hogy kárba vesszen.  
A volt feleségének is felkínálta a lehetőséget, hogy igyon belőle, de ő határozottan elutasította az alkohol bárminemű fajtáját. Hát Asami újfent magára maradt a prémium sörrel, ami végül már nem is tűnt olyan rémesnek. Néha ihatott olyat is, ami kissé édesebb volt a kedvenceinél.  
Még pár korty elfogyasztása után a férfi átsétált a nappaliba, ahol leült a kanapéra, hogy átlapozza a napilapokat. Mikor végzett velük, felnézett az órára, amely fél hetet ütött. Korán volt a lefekvéshez, de semmi kedve sem volt tévét nézni, sem pedig könyveket olvasni. Talán ránézhetett volna a tőzsdére, esetleg kereshetett volna egy új ingatlant. Mondjuk egy galériát.  
Már a puszta gondolatra is elvigyorodott, hogyan reagálna erre kedvenc fényképésze. Bizonyára sértett lenne és dühös, hogy a sötét üzleteivel immár a művészetet is leárnyékolná.  
Körbetekintett a tágas lakásán, amely estére különösen ridegnek hatott. Félreértés ne essék, nem vágyott egy túlzsúfolt, zajos lakásra, sem pedig lakótársakra. Tulajdonképpen alig töltött időt otthon, nem volt szüksége arra a luxusra sem, hogy négyszobás, két fürdővel ellátott lakása legyen, jakuzzival az erkélyen, amely az egyik legkiválóbb kilátást nyújtotta Tokióra.   
Az épület legfelső szintjét ő uralta, így teljes volt számára a béke, és az újságíróknak se nyílt esélyük lesi fotókat készíteni róla. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy a korábbi otthonához képest a mostani sokkal jobban védhető volt, és maga a védelmi rendszer is fejlettebb volt. Persze ez sem nyújthatott garanciát arra, hogy egy valós támadás esetén abszolút sikeres lesz a menekülés.  
  
Jobb ötlete nem lévén, Asami kiment az erkélyre levegőzni és letekinteni a városra. Sosem használta ki eléggé ezt a kilátást, de tudta, hogy vele ellentétben, Akihito értékelte volna. Csodás fotókat készíthetett volna, és eleinte bizonyára ábrándos tekintettel kortyolgatta volna reggeli teáját a balkon korlátjának dőlve.  
Ám a puszta gondolattól, hogy Akihito beköltözne egy gyerekkel… Nos, a hideg futkosott tőle a hátán. Egy gyereket képtelenség teljesen irányítani, le kell foglalni, és rendszerint mindenhol ott van, amikor nem kéne. A felelősségről már nem is beszélve, hogy hogyan kellene kimenekítenie őket is egy támadás esetén.   
Nem, az ő szakmájában egy gyerek határozottan csak hátráltatta az embert. Különben is, ha már a saját gyerekét sem tervezi beköltöztetni, miért pont Akihitóét kellene tálcán kínálnia az ellenségeinek?  
És ezzel a gondolattal Asami elérkezett egy újabb dilemmához. Nevezetesen, hogy továbbra is sötétben tartsa-e a másikat ezzel kapcsolatban. Az örökös biztosításának kérdését a válás egyik feltételeként kötötte ki, de ez még nem jelentette azt, hogy szándékában állt volna főállású apává válni és ország-világ előtt felfedni a gyermeke létezését. Ennél rosszabbat feltehetőleg nem is tehetett volna vele.  
Örökké azonban nem titkolhatta mindezt Akihito elől, főleg, amíg fennállt annak az esélye, hogy egyszer esetleg újrakezdik.  
Asami eljátszott ugyan már párszor a gondolattal, hogy újfent beköltöztetné magához a fiatalt, de mindig ugyanazzal a problémával szembesült.   
Ruka.  
Ha valaha is történne valami miatta azzal a gyerekkel, Akihito vigasztalhatatlan lenne, és csak a jó ég tudja, mire lenne képes. Így hát a jakuza csendes magányában arra jutott, amire mindig, akárhányszor is gondolt az újrakezdésre.  
Nem működne.

*

Akihito kitartóan mászott felfelé a tűzlépcsőn. Már majdnem felért a tetejére, mikor sikerült megtalálnia a legmegfelelőbb pozíciót, és elégedetten elmosolyodott. Ez a modell igazán megnehezítette, hogy a riporterek lencsevégre kapják a szeretőjével, de hála egy kis madárka csicsergésének, Akihito végre teljesíthette ezt a feladatot is.   
Lepattintotta a lencsevédőt a nyakába akasztott gépéről, és kisvártatva ujjai már az objektív gyűrűjén táncoltak, hogy kellőképpen rá tudjon közelíteni az egyik ház aljába rejtett, magas falakkal körbezárt, kicsiny kertre. Próbaképpen kattintott párat, hogy lássa, mennyire sikerültek élesre a képek, aztán célba vette a kertbe kilépő párocskát is. Szinte már rosszul érezte magát, amiért behatolt a magánszférájukba.  
Feltéve persze, hogy a modell mellett nem egy hírhedt politikus állt volna, akin az ellenfelei már hosszú ideje próbáltak fogást találni. És nem mellesleg ez az ember egyike volt azon keveseknek, akik már többször is megpróbálták bemártani Asamit egy-egy piszkos kis üzletük során. A férfi természetesen ravaszabb volt annál, hogy ilyen átlátszó módszerekkel a vesztét okozhassa valaki, de eggyel kevesebb ellenfél csak nem jött rosszul neki, nem igaz?  
A fényképész készített még néhány fotót, majd elégedetten kikapcsolta a gépét, és már készült volna lemászni, mikor felfigyelt a tűzlépcsőn felfelé mászó néhány öltönyös alakra. Az arckifejezésükből ítélve pedig nem teázni óhajtottak vele, így Akihito gyorsan folytatta az útját egészen a tetőre, ahol azonnal szaladni kezdett a lépcsőházhoz vezető ajtó felé. Ami természetesen zárva volt.  
Kissé kétségbeesetten rántott még néhányat a vasajtón, amely továbbra sem adta jelét annak, hogy valaha is hajlandó lenne kinyílni. A szőke fiatal ekkor vette észre, hogy az egyik üldözője már a tetőre készült felmászni, és természetesen az övére akasztott mobiljának is most kellett elkezdeni csörögni.  
\- Ne most, Asami – mormogta maga elé, minthogy a férfinak szándékosan egyedi csengőhangot állított be, így rá se kellett pillantani a képernyőre, hogy tudja, ki kereste.  
  
Mikor már a második öltönyös alak is felért a tetőre, Akihito elhatározásra jutott. Át kellett ugrania egy másik tetőre. A probléma csak az volt, hogy egyik irányban se talált kimondottan alacsony házat, ami ideálisnak tűnt volna a tervéhez, hát az egyik legkevésbé csúszósnak tűnő épület felé fordult, és a lehető legmesszebbről nekifutott.  
Az üldözői azonban elhatározhatták, hogy akár holtan is megteszi, így lőni kezdtek rá. A fényképész ijedtségében elvétette a másik tető szélét, amelyről az oldalát és arcát végighorzsolva sikerült lecsúsznia.  
\- Akihito? – szólalt meg a jól ismert, mély hang, akárha csak a fülébe suttogott volna. Valahogy sikerülhetett fogadnia a hívást a headseten keresztül.  
\- Hé, Asami – nyögte ki válaszul, miközben görcsösen kapaszkodott a tető szélébe.  
\- Mit csinálsz? – érkezett a kérdés, és a fényképész szinte lelki szemei előtt látta a homlokát ráncoló szeretőjét.  
\- Épp… lógok – próbált lezseren felelni, ám ekkor a támadói újfent lőni kezdtek rá, és ő hálát adott az égnek, amiért kifejezetten bénán céloztak.  
\- Hol vagy?!  
Akihito már épp szóra nyitotta volna a száját, amikor sikolyokra lett figyelmes. A ház lakói ugyanis halálra rémültek a lövöldözés hallatán; valaki azzal fenyegetőzött, hogy hívta a rendőröket, és a legfelső szinten lakó idős hölgy torkaszakadtából visítani kezdett, mikor rájött, hogy a fényképész az ablaka felett lógott.  
\- Még élek! – próbálta megnyugtatni a hölgyet, de kit akart áltatni? Akárhányszor próbálta felhúzni magát, esélytelen volt. A héten már harmadszorra kergették meg ismeretlen alakok – teljesen ok nélkül, mivel nem is őket fotózta -, így még a korábbi sérüléseiből sem sikerült felgyógyulnia.  
A lövöldözés hangja azonban végre abbamaradt, és ebből ő arra következtetett, hogy a túl sok kéretlen figyelem hatására a támadói átmenetileg feladták az üldözését.  
  
\- Takaba! – hallotta ezúttal a jakuza erőteljes hangját. Aggódott volna érte?  
\- Mindjárt felhúzzuk! – kiabált valaki egy alsóbb szintről Akihitónak, aki igazán nem akarta sürgetni őket, de biztos volt benne, hogy a karjai nem fogják megtartani az idők végezetéig.  
\- Itt vagyok, Asami – préselte ki magából szorosan lehunyt szemekkel. – Mondanám, hogy később visszahívlak, de kissé… meg vannak kötve a kezeim – próbálta humorral elterelni mindkettejük figyelmét a szorult helyzetéről.  
\- Csak mondd meg, hol vagy! – próbálkozott Asami ismét, aki nyilvánvalóan hallotta a házból érkező különféle kiabálásokat.  
\- Itt vagyunk! – hangzott fel kisvártatva a tetőről, és Akihito nem lehetett volna hálásabb a sorsnak, amiért felpillantva a ház lakóit, és nem az üldözőit látta meg.  
\- Takaba! – kiabált immár sokadszorra a fülébe a jakuza, mígnem a szőke fiatal egy megkönnyebbült sóhajjal tájékoztatta őt, hogy már jól van, és igen, később benéz majd hozzá a klubba.  
Miután sokadszorra is megköszönte a lakók segítségét, Akihito még azelőtt távozott, mielőtt kiértek volna a rendőrök. Nem sokon múlott ugyan, hogy sikerült elkerülnie őket, de valahogy ma ez is összejött neki.  
Ezt követően szinte futva tette meg a távolságot a kiadóig, hogy a képei és a cikke - amelyet már napokkal ezelőtt megírt - még a holnapi számba bekerülhessenek. Jó ideje rájött már, hogy többet kereshetett, ha nem csak a képet adta le, hanem a hozzá kapcsolódó sztorit is, de évekbe telt, mire annyira kiforrottá vált a stílusa, hogy a mostani kiadójához hasonló, nagyobb cégek is hajlandóak voltak publikálni az írásait.  
Némi frissen feltett sebtapasszal és kötéssel az arcán és oldalán, illetve egy jól időzített fizetési csekkel a zsebében hazafelé menet útba ejtette Siont. Mivel este csomagolnia kellett, nem akarta azzal húzni az időt, hogy egy teljes éjszakát szánjon a jakuzára.  
\- Mi a helyzet? – mosolygott fel Kirishimára üdvözlésképpen, mikor a férfi kinyitotta neki a hátsóajtót. Válasz helyett azonban csak egy helytelenítő fejrázást kapott, amelyből arra következtetett, hogy rosszabbul nézett ki, mint ahogy azt gondolta.  
  
\- Asami-sama – hajtott fejet kissé főnöke előtt Kirishima, mikor bekísérte a fényképészt annak irodájába, aztán a lehető leggyorsabban távozott. Nem akart tudni arról, mibe keveredett ezúttal a fiatal, de tartott tőle, hogy arról biztosan tudni fog, mi lett a sorsa azoknak az őröknek, akik képtelenek voltak lépést tartani vele.  
\- Szóval… - igazította meg a felsőjét Akihito egy köhintéssel, amivel csak azt érte el, hogy rájött, igazán át kellett volna öltöznie, mielőtt megjelent volna a másik előtt. A horzsolástól származó vérfoltok ugyanis mostanra jellegzetes barna színt kölcsönöztek az egyébként világoskék ingének.  
\- Én várok – közölte Asami rideg hangon, miközben becsukta az előtte heverő mappát.  
Akihito tisztában volt vele, hogy az egyre sűrűbbé váló légyottjaik korántsem jelentették azt, hogy újra összejöttek volna, mégis volt valami a férfi tekintetében, ami azt sugallta, hogy még mindig törődött vele. Az a szigorú, várakozásteljes tekintet és a telefonban hallott kétségbeesett szólongatások szöges ellentétei voltak annak a közönyös aurának, amelyet Asami jelenleg sugározni próbált.   
A fiatalabb férfi nem tartozott neki beszámolóval, és korábban el is határozta, hogy mindössze tájékoztatni fogja arról, hogy ép és egészséges volt, semmi extra nem történt. Ám, ahogy egyenesen az aranyló szempárba nézett, minden előre eltervezett mondat kiszállt a fejéből, és helyettük olyan szavak törtek utat maguknak, amelyekre biztos, hogy az ide vezető úton egyszer sem gondolt.  
\- Oké, szóval nem az van, amire gondolsz – vakargatta a tarkóját zavartan. – Épp egy modellt próbáltam lefotózni a partnerével, amikor észrevettem, hogy néhány gorilla utánam mászott a tűzlépcsőn, ezért csak felfelé tudtam menni, de a lépcsőház le volt zárva, átugrottam egy másik tetőre, de lőttek rám és nem jött össze. Végül a lakók felhúztak és a gorillák eltűntek. Áss el valahol, ha akarsz, csak a munkámat végeztem! – szűkítette össze a szemeit, és hogy nyomatékosabbá tegye a másik számára, mennyire semmi köze nem volt az egészhez, duzzogva összefonta mellkasa előtt a karjait.   
Valahol mélyen tudta, hogy ezen a fázison már régen átjutottak, és hogy gyerekesen viselkedett, de a jakuza sem volt különb! Folyamatosan a nyomában volt, megdöntötte, napi beszámolókat várt tőle, megszidta, ha későn ért haza vagy lerázta a gorilláit, egyszer még nála is aludt, mintha mi sem lett volna természetesebb, mégis… Az esetek többségében levegőnek nézte Rukát, eleinte volt képe különféle szerelmi hotelekbe vinni Akihitót – most már erre se vette a fáradságot -, és többször is egyértelművé tette számára, hogy bár jelenleg nem volt más partnere, nem kívánta magasabb szintre emelni a kapcsolatukat. A kétértelmű viselkedésével összezavarta Akihitót, és a fényképésznek elege volt már az efféle bánásmódból. Világossá akarta tenni a jakuza számára, hogy nem volt a játékszere.  
  
A beszámoló hallatán Asami legszívesebben lefejelte volna az asztalát. Ám azzal Takaba elérte volna a célját, és ő is veszített volna a tekintélyéből, így hát némán, látszólag hideg nyugalommal méregette tovább a fényképészt, aki úgy adta elő a történteket, mintha leugrott volna a boltba egy vekni kenyérért. Előhúzhatta volna ugyan a „legyél már felelősségteljes szülő” kártyát, de az elmúlt pár hétben túl sokszor használta fel ahhoz, hogy továbbra is működjön. Hatásosabb eszközökre volt szüksége.  
\- Semmit sem mondasz? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Akihito, immár leeresztve maga mellé a karjait. – Ha nem fogsz velem beszélni, minek jöttem ide? – pufogott, miközben a férfi asztalához sétált, de az továbbra is csak csendesen méregette. – Az üldözőimnek nem volt közük a célpontomhoz – osztotta meg ezt az aprócska tényt a férfival, de csak egy szemöldökfelvonást sikerült kicsikarnia belőle. – Elég messze voltam ahhoz, hogy ne vegyenek észre, és a testőreik sem ilyen szerelést hordanak. Fogalmam sincs, kinek az emberei voltak, és mit akarhattak tőlem – bizonygatta immár higgadtabban, és megkockáztatott egy pillantást vetni a jakuzára.  
\- Hol voltak a testőreid? – kérte számon Asami, átható tekintetét egy percre sem véve le a szőke tornádóról.  
\- Nem épp tőlük kellene kérdezned ezt? – forgatta a szemeit fáradtan. – Nem tudom, megálltak teázni?  
\- Akihito – szólt Asami figyelmeztető hangon.  
\- Komolyan, Asami! – csattant fel, minthogy már kezdett elege lenni abból, hogy csak ezen a héten ötödszörre tették fel egymásnak ugyanezeket a kérdéseket. – A kép és a cikk leadását leszámítva szó szerint egész nap csak sétáltam. Fogalmam sincs, hol hagytam el őket. Találj valakit, aki képes ellátni a feladatát! – fújt egyet dacosan.  
  
A jakuza összeszűkítette a szemeit a válasz hallatán, de a mogyoróbarna szempár csak nem akart meghunyászkodni előtte, hát összepréselt ajkakkal megnyomta az asztalán heverő telefon legnagyobb gombját.   
\- Kirishima, előkerültek már? – kérte számon ezúttal titkárán, egy percre se törve meg a szemkontaktust.  
\- Nem, Asami-sama – felelt a férfi semlegesnek szánt hangon.  
\- Akkor találjátok meg őket – szűrte a fogai között Asami, majd Akihito tett neki egy szívességet, és megnyomta helyette a gombot.  
\- Látod? Jó fiú voltam – forgatta a szemeit, hogy megkísérelje megtörni a jeget.  
\- Leszámítva, hogy leugrottál egy tetőről – húzódott mosolyra Asami szája sarka. Már komolyan nem tudta eldönteni, mit kellene kezdenie a fényképész önpusztító hajlamával.  
\- Az ólom se tűnt vonzóbbnak – horkantott Akihito. – Nem ez az első eset, hogy ilyesmi történik – próbált érvelni, de rossz végéről kezdhetett neki, mert a másik férfi arca kissé elsötétedni látszott a válasza hallatán. Feltehetőleg még jól emlékezett az első találkozásukra. – Nem bírok tovább bambuszokat fotózni – csóválta a fejét, amire válaszul csak egy cinikus kuncogást kapott.   
\- Ettől még nem kell felmásznod rájuk – közölte egy szinte már veszélyes mosollyal a jakuza.  
\- Pedig sokkal izgalmasabb – mosolygott le a férfira kihívóan Akihito.  
\- Miért rázod le folyamatosan az embereimet? – kérte számon a sötét hajú férfi újfent, mire a fiatal férfi mosolya lehervadt.  
\- Miért állítod rám őket folyton? – kérdezett vissza nemes egyszerűséggel.  
\- Nagyon jól tudod, miért – komolyodott meg Asami is. Nem számított, hányszor mentek végig ugyanazon a párbeszéden, semmivel sem jutottak előrébb.  
\- Nem, én már komolyan nem tudom – fordított hátat a férfinak Akihito immár az íróasztalon ülve. Legszívesebb azt is hozzátette volna, hogy fogalma sem volt róla, mit akart tőle valójában a másik. Persze Asami mindig is védte azt, amit a tulajdonának tekintett, de valóban csak ennyit jelentett volna neki?  
  
\- Elfelejteni látszol, hogy kihez tartozol – állt fel az asztalától a jakuza.  
\- És megint ugyanott tartunk – masszírozta a halántékát. – Már szenilis is vagy? – forgatta a szemeit egy drámai sóhaj keretében. Ha Asami a régi játékukat játszotta, nem maradhatott alul ő sem. – Az előbb még arról beszéltünk, hogy el akartak tenni láb alól. Hogy jön ide a birtoklási mániád? – figyelte a szeme sarkából, ahogy a férfi lassan megkerülte az asztalt, és megállt vele szemben. – Nem mintha a tulajdonod lennék, te… - szúrt volna oda egy sértést a másiknak, ha az nem hallgattatta volna el egy durva csókkal.  
Asami a fényképész köré fonta karjait és szorosan magához vonta, akárha elhatározta volna, hogy a szuszt is kicsókolja belőle. Mikor végre valahára hajlandó volt hagyni, hogy Akihito levegőhöz jusson, elégedetten szemlélte annak vágytól ködös tekintetét.  
\- Jól figyelj, Takaba, mert utoljára mondom el – közölte mély, bársonyos hangon. – Nem engedem, hogy bárki rátegye a kezét arra, ami az enyém.  
\- Seggfej – vonta össze a szemöldökét Akihito, de a másik puszta hangszínétől is libabőrös lett. – Nem vagyunk együtt, azzal találkozom, akivel akarok!  
\- És ebben nagyot tévedsz – mosolyodott el Asami számítóan. – Te sétáltál vissza hozzám, viseld a következményeit.  
\- Ki sétált vissza hozzád? Te nem szálltál le rólam! – vágott vissza méltatlankodva. – És biztosan van valami közöd ahhoz is, hogy képtelen vagyok bébiszittert találni.  
\- Ó? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét a jakuza cinikusan, mire a másik csak összeszűkítette a szemeit. – És mégis miért érné meg ez nekem? – hajolt egészen közel a fényképész ajkaihoz somolyogva.  
\- Ki vagyok én, hogy a beteges elmédbe lássak? – mosolygott a másikra szemtelenül. – Egy ekkora városban azt hinnéd, nem olyan lehetetlen feladat, de a jelentkezők valahogy sosem jutnak el az interjúra.  
\- Te vagy a riporter, járj utána – közölte vele Asami, majd jelezve, hogy elege lett a játszadozásból, megcsókolta a fiatalt.  
  
\- Ne hidd, hogy ennyivel megúszod – lehelte maga elé Akihito, mikor végre levegőhöz jutott. A jakuza figyelmét azonban korántsem kerülte el, hogy a fényképész mindkét kezével az ingébe markolt, és az elszánt tekintete ellenére, kipirult orcákkal nézett fel rá.  
\- Szó sincs róla, Akihito – lazította meg a nyakkendőjét, amelynek hatására a szólított arcán várakozásteljes felismerés jelent meg. – Mondd csak, lefeküdtél a lánnyal? – kérdezett rá átható tekintettel, jóllehet a megfigyelői révén régóta tudta a választ.  
\- Semmi közöd hozzá – kapta el a tekintetét a kérdezett. Való igaz volt, hogy az egyik nap randevúra ment a szomszéd virágárus lánnyal, aki mindig is nagyon kedvesen és udvariasan viselkedett vele, sőt, már-már elbűvölő volt. Ráadásul tudott Rukáról, mégsem zavarta, ami igencsak fontos szempontnak számított Akihito számára.  
\- Kérdeztem valamit – fordította maga felé a fényképész arcát annak állánál fogva, mire az mindinkább vörösödő orcákkal nézett fel rá.   
\- Én pedig válaszoltam – felelt dacosan.  
\- Szóval a nehezebb utat választod? – vigyorodott el a férfi, mire a fényképész ráeszmélt, mekkora hibát készült elkövetni.  
\- Nem! Rendben? Nem feküdtem le vele! – hadarta el gyorsan. – De akkor sincs semmi közöd hozzá – biggyesztette le az ajkát elégedetlenül.  
\- Mindenhez közöm van, ami téged érint – felelt könnyeden a jakuza, és Akihito döbbenten nézett vissza rá. Már tényleg nem értette, merre tartott a kapcsolatuk. A férfi azonban szemmel láthatóan nem várt válaszra tőle, mert közelebb húzta magához, és újfent megcsókolta.

*

Asami Ryuichi kárörvendő mosollyal olvasta végig a cikket a napilapban. Biztos volt benne, hogy a politikust reggel már a rendőrök ébresztették. A címlapra került cikkben minden információ megvolt ahhoz, hogy egy életre rács mögé kerüljön. Sikkasztás, drogkereskedelem, gyilkosság és megcsalás… Ráadásul minden vádponthoz társult egy-egy tökéletesen éles, bizonyító erejű fotó is.   
A férfi elégedettségénél már csak meglepettsége volt nagyobb, mikor meglátta a képek és a cikk alatt feltüntetett monogramot: T. A.  
Lehetséges lett volna?  
Töprengve vette szemügyre a képeket, majd újra átfutotta a cikket, ismerős stílusjegyeket keresve az írásban. Végül meg kellett állapítania, hogy ez kétségtelenül Takaba írása volt.  
A férfi fontolóra vette, mi legyen a következő lépése, majd arra az elhatározásra jutott, hogy kedvenc fényképésze igenis jutalmat érdemelt a munkájáért. És ha nagyon őszinte akart volna lenni, egy kicsit talán még büszke is volt arra, hogy Akihitónak végre valahára sikerült valódi riporterként viselkednie. Ez a cikk több volt egyszerű, jókor lőtt fotóknál. Kemény kutatómunka volt mögötte, és igazi tehetségről árulkodott.  
Elővette hát telefonját, és benyomta a gyorshívásra állított, egyes gombot.  
A vonal kicsengett, majd hosszan, válasz nélkül csengett még pár percig, mígnem megszakadt, és egy gépies hang felkínálta a lehetőséget az üzenethagyásra. Asami ekkor kinyomta a hívást, és elgondolkodva nézett telefonjára. Amióta sikerült megtörniük a jeget, Takaba azon volt, hogy kisajtoljon belőle egy definíciót a kapcsolatukra, és egyszer sem fordult elő, hogy ne vette volna fel a telefont, mikor ő hívta.  
Némi töprengést követően a férfi végül arra jutott, hogy a fényképész valószínűleg csak fürdött vagy ilyesmi, ami miatt még csak nem is hallotta a hívást. Biztosra vette, hogy amint észreveszi majd a nem fogadott hívást, Takaba vissza fogja hívni.  
  
Ám teltek az órák, és a szőke fiatal csak nem jelentkezett. Már bőven elmúlt dél, mikor Asami megelégelte a várakozást, és utasította Kirishimát, hogy szedjék össze a fiatalt, akárhol is tartózkodott éppen. Nem értette ugyan, mi lelhette Takabát hirtelen, de a hallgatását felettébb nyugtalanítónak találta.  
Újabb hasztalan órák teltek el, és ő egyre idegesebb lett.  
\- Asami-sama – fordult felé személyi titkára, mikor letette a telefont. – Az embereink átkutatták az összes lehetséges helyet, de sehol sem találják Takaba Akihitót.   
\- És mi van a lakásával? – vonta össze a szemöldökét a férfi.  
\- A jelek szerint reggel óta nem tartózkodott otthon.  
\- Látta valaki elmenni?  
\- Nem, Asami-sama, de túl nagy a csend ahhoz, hogy bárki is otthon legyen – igazította meg a szemüvegét Kirishima.  
\- Nézzék át a lakását is. Ha kell, törjék rá az ajtót – vetett egy szigorú pillantást titkárára, immár a legrosszabbat sejtve.  
Kirishima nyomban neki is látott a feladatnak, és rövid úton jelentette is főnökének, hogy az ajtót nem kellett betörniük, mivel azt valaki már megtette előttük. Nyoma se volt a fényképésznek vagy a gyerekének, viszont a teljes lakást felforgatták. Dulakodásra utaló jeleket nem találtak, de nem lehetett tudni, hogy ki és mikor tört be.  
\- Kirishima, a térfigyelő kamerák felvételeit.  
\- Már meg is érkeztek, Asami-sama – hajtott fejet kissé a férfi, aki sejtette, hogy ez lesz főnöke következő kérése. Ezt követően pedig a telefonját Asami elé helyezte, hogy lejátssza neki a felvételt. A videón mindössze annyi látszott, hogy Akihito egy nagyobb sporttáskával a vállán, és Rukával a karjában kora reggel sietősen távozott, majd dél körül egy kisebb csapat öltönyös alak behatolt az akkor már üres lakásba. Nem sokkal később az ismeretlen alakok távoztak a lakásból, és látni lehetett, ahogy az egyikük zsebre tette a fényképész telefonját.   
  
Asami próbaképpen újfent megcsörgette Akihito telefonját, és kicsit sem lepődött meg azon, hogy ezúttal valaki fogadta a hívást.  
\- Nahát, Asami, milyen megtisztelő, hogy felhívsz – üdvözölte gunyoros hangon az a férfi, akinek egykori megmentését napról napra jobban bánta.  
\- Hol van Takaba? – hagyta figyelmen kívül teljesen a másik köszöntését, miközben kihangosította a hívást, hogy Kirishima is hallhassa a beszélgetést.  
\- Szóval megint Takaba lett? Szegény Akihito, identitásválságot okozol neki – fedte meg játékosan Fei Long. – Vagy már te magad sem tudod eldönteni, milyen néven kellene szólítanod? Szinte félek megkérdezni, hogyan becézed zárt ajtók mögött – incselkedett tovább.  
\- Ha nem akarod, hogy a legközelebbi találkozásunkkor felelevenítsem a régi sebeidet, jobban teszed, ha beszélsz – közölte rideg hangon a Baishe vezérrel. – Hol van?  
\- Vicces, hogy pont ezt kérdezed, Asami – komolyodott meg kissé Fei Long hangja is, noha inkább figyelmeztető jelleggel. – Eddig szentül hittem, hogy Akihito épp az ágyadban vergődik.  
\- Mindig rossz volt a megérzésed – gyújtott rá egy cigarettára a jakuza. Kénytelen volt megőrizni a nyugalmát ahhoz, hogy minden lehetséges információt kiszedhessen a kínaiból.  
\- Most el kellene hinnem, hogy fogalmad sincs arról, merre lehet Akihito, mégis nyugodtan üldögélsz az irodádban? – érdeklődött immár morcosabb hangon Fei Long. Esze ágában sem volt bedőlni Asami tipikus hazugságainak. – Az embereim Tokió-szerte átkutattak utána minden sikátort, mégsem akadtak a nyomára, ahogyan a fiáéra sem.   
  
\- Valóban? – érdeklődött a jakuza semleges hangon.  
\- Gondolom, tisztában vagy vele, hogy Takaba Ruka az én pártfogoltam – fűzte tovább a gondolatsort Fei Long töretlenül, jól tudva, hogy az előny ezúttal nála volt.  
\- A kérdés inkább az, hogy Takaba tud-e róla – vetette fel Asami csak úgy mellékesen.  
\- Mindez mit sem számít, ha egyikük sincs meg, nem igaz? – vágott vissza. – Remélem sejted, hogy ha nem lesznek meg, valaki drágán megfizet majd érte.  
\- Értsem úgy, hogy már Akihitóra is igényt tartasz? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Asami, akinek kezdett nagyon elege lenni a másikból.  
\- Á, most meg Akihito? – incselkedett Fei Long, aztán minden viccet mellőzve, komoran folytatta. – Így van. Te ellökted magadtól, én megtaláltam, ő velem jött, és szó sincs arról, hogy ezúttal bármilyen jogot formálhatnál rá.   
\- Egy dolgot hadd tegyek világossá számodra – felelt jeges hangon Asami. – Akihito az enyém. Egyszer elengedtem, de többé nem áll szándékomban. És ha azt hiszed, hogy bárkinek is engedi majd, hogy bármilyen igényt támasszon a gyerekére, naivabb vagy, mint hittem.  
\- Nagy szavak olyasvalakitől, aki folyamatosan lebegteti. Azt hiszed, megvédheted azzal, ha látszólag távol tartod magadtól? – érdeklődött gunyorosan. – Akkor felelj, Asami, hol vannak most?  
  
Kirishima profihoz méltón, rezzenéstelen arccal igyekezett végighallgatni a párbeszédet, jóllehet az irodában lassan késsel lehetett vágni a feszültséget. Általában higgadt főnöke most meglehetősen dühösnek tűnt, és a több évnyi nyugalom után félő volt, hogy a fényképésznek köszönhetően a két férfi régi viszálya kiújulni készült.   
Kirishima neheztelt is volna érte a meggondolatlan fiatalra, ha nem lett volna tisztában azzal, hogy bármilyen lehetetlen alak is volt Takaba, Asaminak szüksége volt rá, hogy legalább megközelítőleg kiegyensúlyozott életet éljen. És ha a Baishe vezérnek esetleg sikerült volna arra is ráébresztenie a jakuzát, hogy a távolságtartással még nem feltétlenül tudja megvédeni a számára fontos személyeket, annál jobb volt.  
\- Árnyéka vagy önmagadnak, Asami Ryuichi – közölte a jakuzával Fei Long, majd válaszra se várva letette a telefont.  
Asami csendesen, szinte vádló tekintettel meredt a telefonra. Mindig idegesítette a kínai férfi értelmetlen fecsegése, de ezúttal sikerült érzékeny pontra tapintania. Természetesen mostanra mindenki tisztában volt azzal, hogy Asami gyenge pontja Takaba volt. Nem véletlenül terjesztették el azt a figyelmeztetést sem, amely szerint az, aki akár gondolni is mert arra, hogy ártani fog a szőkének, jobban teszi, ha már ki sem kel az ágyból.  
Fei Long megjegyzése azonban korántsem volt egyedi vagy újszerű. Az elmúlt négy évben Asami számtalanszor hallott már efféle, háta mögött tett megnyilvánulásokat.  
\- Kirishima, valóban elgyengültem volna? – tette fel a kérdést semleges hangon, miközben elnyomta cigarettáját a hamutartóban.  
\- Nem, Asami-sama – felelt tisztelettudóan titkára, aki válaszával kiérdemelt egy rövid kuncogást.  
\- Akkor hát, ideje ráébreszteni erre a kételkedőket is – mosolyodott el sötéten Asami. – Mozgósíts mindenkit Tokióban. A legutolsó, legpitibb bűnözők rejtekét is kutassák át, és ha netalán összefutnak Fei Long embereivel, adják az értésükre, hogy kinek a területén vannak, és milyen következményeket vonnak maguk után a ténykedéseik – húzott elő egy újabb szál cigarettát, amelynek meggyújtását Kirishima rezzenéstelen arccal figyelte. – A módszerüket illetően szabad kezet kapnak, de nem kellenek a fölösleges áldozatok – szívott egyet a cigarettából, elégedetten szemlélve titkára bólintását és meghajlását, amelyet követően Kirishima távozott.  
Annyi biztos volt, hogy bárki is vitte el Akihitóékat, jobban tette, ha minden szálat elvarrt az életében, mert mire Asami végezni fog vele, egy porszem sem marad majd belőle, hogy hírül vigye a halálát.

*

Tokióban elszabadult a pokol.  
Zsebtolvajok és drogdílerek menekültek a nagykutyák emberei elől abban a reményben, hogy azok bármit is kerestek, az nem náluk volt. A hirtelen támadt tébolyt még a rendőröknek sem sikerült megfékezniük, és sorra kerültek elő az első áldozatok is.  
A vihar azonban csak nem akart csitulni, és amikor elterjedt a hír, hogy Asami Ryuichi vérszemet kapott valamiért, a kisebb halak közül sokan a lehető leggyorsabb útvonalon hagyták el a várost. Mikor pedig kiderült, hogy feltűnt a Baishe vezér is, jelentősen megnőtt a menekülők száma.  
S jóllehet Asami mindinkább türelmetlenebbé vált, amiért teljes csend uralkodott Akihitót illetően, el kellett ismernie, hogy már régen itt volt az ideje annak, hogy megtisztítsa a területeit. Hogy Tokió többi részén mi történt, azt már Fei Longra bízta, ő maximum akkor avatkozott közbe, amikor valaki támogatásért fordult hozzá, hogy védelmet nyújtson neki a kínaival szemben.  
Az üzlet virágzott, de a bevételek korántsem nyugtatták meg az idegeit. Három nap telt el a Takaba család eltűnése óta, és lassan kezdett mindenkiben felébredni a gyanú, hogy soha többé nem kerülnek majd elő.  
\- Holttestet találtak egy építkezésen – kezdett a következő hír felolvasásába a bemondó, ám ekkor a jakuza kikapcsolta a tévét, és visszatért a térfigyelő kamerák felvételeinek elemzéséhez. Már vagy százszor látta őket, de képtelen volt bármilyen nyomot is találni. Lassan annak is örült volna, ha Akihito egyszerűen elmenekült volna a városból a gyerekével együtt. Végtére is az eltűnését megelőzően többször is az életére törtek, épp elég meglepő volt, hogy eddig kibírta. Az elméletet azonban megcáfolni látszott az az aprócska tény, miszerint Akihito nem ment volna el búcsú nélkül. Legutóbb is volt benne annyi, hogy nyíltan beszéljen a kapcsolatuk lezárásáról, holott elég kicsi volt az esélye annak, hogy szeretője elengedi majd. Asami pedig most sem szolgáltatott rá különösebb indokot, amiért ez alkalommal másképp kellett volna cselekednie.

*

Liu Fei Long gyönyörű látványt nyújtott, ahogy hotelszobája ablaka előtt állt. Derékig omló fekete haja páratlanul szép volt, és hagyományos kínai öltözete már-már uralkodói aurát kölcsönzött neki.  
\- Igazán beszélned kellett volna – sóhajtotta az ablaküvegnek, de a mögötte a padlón görnyedő alak válaszul már nem is hörgött. – Tüntessétek el – utasította embereit, akik nyomban megragadták a vérben úszó, élettelen alak végtagjait, majd ügyelve arra, hogy ne ejtsenek több pecsétet a szőnyegen, kivonszolták őt a szobából.  
Abban a pillanatban, hogy végre magára maradt, Fei Long álarca lehullott, és fájdalmas tekintettel szemlélte a mesterséges fényekbe borult várost. Fogalma sem volt róla, hova tűnhetett Akihito és Ruka, de bárki is felelt érte, nem viszi majd el szárazon. Bízott abban, hogy a fényképész még élt, hiszen a múltban ő maga is épp elég szenvedést okozott neki, Akihito mégis kitartott.   
Kezdett azonban az a rossz előérzete támadni, hogy esetleg Saeki raboltathatta el, akkor pedig… Erről is Asami tehetett. Ha a férfi nem lett volna olyan gőgös, még csírájában elfojthatta volna Saeki kis szerveződését. Az pedig, hogy hagyta a saját területén üzletelni, végképp érthetetlen volt.  
Fel nem foghatta, mivel sikerült Asaminak annyira magához láncolnia a fiút, hogy az a szakításukat követően sem volt képes továbblépni. Sőt, az első adandó alkalommal visszaomlott a karjaiba.  
Ekkor négyet kopogtattak a szoba ajtaján, és a férfi megadta az engedélyt a belépésre.  
\- Főnök – köszöntette őt egy kecses nő, akinek vállig érő fekete haja csak úgy fénylett a szoba fényforrásainak köszönhetően.  
\- Mei, mit derítettél ki? – fordult szembe egyik legjobbnak titulált emberével, mire az elhúzta a száját, és lesütötte sötétbarna szemeit. Szép vonású arca gondterheltséget tükrözött, de egyszerű, sötétzöld ruhájában csábítóbban festett, mint valaha.  
  
\- Nem Saeki volt, semmi hír róluk – hagyták el a szavak cseresznyepiros ajkait.  
Fei Long hideg tekintettel méregette a rossz hír hozóját, a nőt, aki épp akkora riválisává vált az Akihitóért folyó versenyben, amekkora maga Asami is volt. Ám Mei volt hármuk közül az egyetlen, aki egy közös gyermek révén tökéletesen magához tudta kötni a fényképészt, így annak ellenére, hogy el kellett hagynia kis családját, több lépésnyi előnnyel bírt.  
A Baishe vezér biztosra vette, hogy Asami sem gondolhatta komolyan, hogy valaha is esélye lenne Akihito exével szemben, ha a nő megpróbált volna visszatérni a fiatal férfi életébe. Ebből kifolyólag Fei Long maga is arra törekedett, hogy minél inkább kiszorítsa a ringből vetélytársait, de legfőképpen a nőt.  
\- Egyetlen kamera sem rögzítette az útvonalukat a városban. Lehetséges, hogy taxival mentek – vetette fel Mei, mire Fei Long megcsóválta a fejét. Akihitót nem vetette fel annyira a pénz, hogy megengedhesse magának a taxit.  
\- Egy óra múlva találkozom Asamival – fordult el a nőtől ismét. – Mei, azt akarom, hogy legyél ott, és ha bármi gyanúsat észlelsz, állj készen.  
\- Igenis, Főnök – hajtott fejet kissé a nő, majd Fei Long engedélyének megfelelően távozott a helyiségből.  
  
A magára hagyott férfi kisvártatva az asztalon heverő mappáért nyúlt, és kivett belőle egy fényképet, amelyet az egyik embere készített titokban Akihitóról. A képen a fiatal épp Rukát cipelte a gyerekhordozóban, és az egyik barátjával beszélgetett valamiről, amit mindketten felettébb viccesnek találhattak.  
Rejtély volt számára, hogy mivel érdemelte ki a jakuza Akihito feltétlen bizalmát és szeretetét. Akárhogy is, Fei Long biztosra vette, hogy a helyében bárki nehezményezte volna, ha az együttlétük során a szeretője valaki más nevét mondogatta volna, akár egy mantrát. Néhány évvel ezelőtt ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Fei Long ráeszmélt, hogy a szakítás ellenére Akihito valójában még nem volt szabad préda. A probléma csak az volt, hogy akadt még valaki, akit viszont teljesen hidegen hagyott ez az aprócska akadály, és a Baishe vezér erre túl későn eszmélt rá.  
Mei.   
A nő, akinek eredetileg az volt a feladata, hogy megfigyelje Akihitót és kiiktasson minden potenciális veszélyforrást, önkényesen úgy döntött, hogy elcsavarja a fényképész fejét, és az meglepően könnyen fogadta a közeledését.  
Ekkor ébredt rá Fei Long, hogy mekkora hibát vétett. Sosem lett volna szabad várakozó álláspontra helyezkednie, tudhatta volna, hogy Akihito nem az a típus volt, aki elzárkózott, hogy a sebeit nyalogassa. Ahhoz túl élettel teli volt.  
Most viszont nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy mindhárman vesztésre álltak.

 


	7. A státusz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokió romokban hever, ahogy Akihito lakása is. Asami és Fei Long elszántan keresik a fényképészt és annak gyermekét, de korántsem ők az egyetlenek. 

\- Nem is hallottam ezt a nevet! – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten a földön térdeplő férfi. A hangár, amelybe vezették sötét volt, mindössze a közelben lévő, egyik láda felett lógó lámpa fénye pislákolt. A csapzott öltözékű, középkorú férfi szíve hevesen kalapált, és homloka úgy verejtékezett, mint még soha. – Mindenre esküszöm, soha nem… - folytatta volna rimánkodó hangon, ám beszédének hamar véget vetett egy tompa, szisszenő hang, és ő holtan rogyott össze. A szívét ért lövés azonnal az életét vette.  
\- Takaba Akihito – ízlelgette a nevet a sötét alak egy kegyetlen mosollyal az arcán, miközben elégedetten eltette fegyverét. Amikor először találkozott a fiatallal, egyszerűen csak üzenni akart Asaminak, hogy jelezze, a jakuzának ideje lenne visszavonulnia. A semmitmondó külsejű, haszontalan kis riportert azonban Fei Longnak még időben sikerült kimenekítenie a karmai közül. Meg is fizettek érte a lehetséges árulók, de ez nem változtatott azon a tényen, hogy Fei Long és Asami hajlandó volt minden követ megmozgatni egy egyszerű kis mitugrászért.   
Két olyan alvilági figura, akiket az emberek évtizedek óta féltek, és akik rendíthetetlenül törtek utat maguknak mindahányszor az érdekük úgy diktálta. Még az orosz Mikhail Arbatov is csak a háttérből – bár kétségtelenül páholyból – figyelte a fényképészért folytatott versengésüket, holott a rossz nyelvek szerint Mikhail sok mindenre hajlandó lett volna, ha végre a magáénak tudhatta volna Fei Longot.  
Arról már nem is beszélve, ami néhány évvel ezelőtt történt. A szóbeszéd szerint ugyanis Asami Ryuichi, aki szinte sosem utazott külföldre, gondolkodás nélkül hátrahagyta Japánt, hogy visszaszerezze a szeretőjét. A szeretőjét, akiről az elmúlt pár évben senki sem tudta, hol lehetett, most viszont egy gyerekkel a karjában visszatért. A helyzet felettébb érdekes volt.   
\- Kerítsétek elő a kölyköt és az ivadékát – közölte a jelenlévő embereivel, miközben rágyújtott.  
\- Saeki-sama – kezdte az egyik, fal fehérre sápadt embere. – Asami és Fei Long is őket keresteti, de senki sem tudja, hol lehetnek.  
\- Kis szerencsével egy cementtel töltött gödörben – hümmögött magának Saeki, majd határozott léptekkel elindult kifelé a hangárból. – Akárhogy is, kerítsétek elő őket, és ezúttal ne hibázzatok. Azt meg takarítsátok fel – közölte ridegen, aztán elképedt beosztottait hátrahagyva távozott. Ideje volt játékba hívnia Asamit.

*

\- Asami-sama, úgy tűnik, hogy Fei Long emberei riasztották el azokat, akik a gyerekvigyázásra jelentkeztek volna – jelentette Kirishima sztoikus arckifejezéssel. A Takaba családnak öt nappal ezelőtt veszett nyoma, amely azzal a sajnálatos következménnyel járt, hogy főnökét immár a saját, felesleges áldozatok elkerüléséről szóló utasítása is hidegen hagyta. Szó szerint fejek hullottak, de a felelősöket még mindig nem találták meg.  
Ha Kirishima nem lett volna biztos benne, hogy Takaba egyik barátjának sem volt autója, azt gyanította volna, hogy azért nem tűntek fel egy kamera felvételén sem, mert az eltűnésük reggelén beszálltak egy autóba, és még akkor el is hagyták a várost.   
Természetesen ez továbbra sem szolgáltatott magyarázatot az otthon hagyott mobilra. Feltéve persze, hogy Takabának nem állt szándékában újfent eltűnni Asami szeme elől.  
\- Nos, tekintve, hogy az embereink törölték az összes Akihitónak küldött e-mailjét, egálban vagyunk – ráncolta a homlokát Asami. – A szomszédos városokról van hír?  
\- A jelentések szerint a környéken senkit sem láttak, akire illett volna a személyleírás. Illetve kaptunk egy üzenetet Yoh-tól, aki jelentette, hogy Fei Long sem akadt a nyomukra.  
\- Vizsgáljuk át még egyszer Takaba lakását – állt fel a székéből Asami végképp a türelmét vesztve. Inkább vizsgálta át a kis lakást másodszorra is, mintsem hogy a székében ücsörögve várjon a csodára. A csodára, amely öt nap elteltével már nem igazán szokott bekövetkezni.  
\- Igenis, Asami-sama – hajtott fejet Kirishima.  
  
Nem telt sok időbe, és Asami két leghűségesebb emberével az oldalán már Akihito lakásában sétálgatott. A nappali és a konyha romokban hevert, de Fei Long legalább megcsináltatta a zárat, hogy a lakók ne fogjanak gyanút, és ne hívják ki a rendőrséget. Persze ez jelentett némi plusz munkát a jakuza emberei számára is, hiszen valahogy hozzá kellett jutniuk az új kulcshoz.  
Fittyet hányva a korábbi elhatározására, miszerint a gyerekre való tekintettel nem fog dohányozni egyik helyiségben sem, Asami szájából még akkor is kilógott az égő cigaretta, mikor a nappaliban álló szekrénysor egyik fiókját kutatta át.  
Elgondolkodva nézegette Akihito útlevelét, amelyből arra következtetett, hogy ha maguktól is távoztak, legalább biztosan Japánban voltak még. Ahogy tovább kutakodott, csakhamar rálelt egy fényképalbumra is. Keserű szájízzel lapozott bele, mivel biztosra vette, hogy boldog családi fotókra akad majd benne, és ez csak még egyértelműbbé teszi majd számára, hogy ő maga mennyire nem volt része Takaba családjának. Mégis győzött a kíváncsisága, így elnyomta cigarettáját az egyik roskatag fabútoron, majd kinyitotta a könyvet.  
Legnagyobb döbbenetére azonban az album első fele az Akihitóval közös kapcsolatuk alatt készült képeket, a második pedig leginkább Rukáról és a külföldi utazásaikról készített fotókat tartalmazta. Mindössze pár képet talált egy fekete hajú nőről, aki az egyik képen még várandós volt, a másikon pedig egy gondosan bepólyált újszülöttet tartott a karjában. Végre láthatta hát hogyan is nézett ki Akihito volt barátnője.  
A felismeréstől azonban kuncognia kellett, ami Kirishima és Suoh figyelmét is felkeltette, így főnökük mellé térdeltek, hogy ők is szemügyre vehessék, mire akadt.  
\- Ő lenne Takaba… - kezdte volna Suoh, de Kirishima egyetlen pillantása is elég volt ahhoz, hogy belé fojtsa a szót.  
\- Nagyon úgy tűnik, Suoh – somolygott a jakuza elégedetten.  
\- Megbocsásson az észrevételért, Asami-sama, de ha a szeme egy árnyalatnyival világosabb lenne, kifejezetten hasonlítana önre – igazította meg a szemüvegét Kirishima.  
  
\- Csakugyan – fényképezte le a képet telefonjával Asami, mivel nem akart gyanút kelteni Takabában azzal, hogy az egyik képet magával viszi. Titkárának mindig is jók voltak a megérzései, és neki is el kellett ismernie, hogy noha a nő szemei nem voltak aranybarnák, inkább a sötétbarna árnyalatba hajlottak, a hajszíne, a szép, de kemény vonásai és az elégedett mosolya igencsak hasonlítottak az övére.   
Bármilyen tévképzetekbe is ringatta magát Fei Long, a valóságban esélye sem lett volna a fényképésznél, hiszen annak még az ellenkező nemből is olyan párt sikerült választania, aki felettébb hasonlított Asamira. És Asamit hirtelen kicsit sem zavarta volna, ha Ruka esetleg néhány jegyet az anyjától is örökölt volna, hiszen a szeme színe már biztosan az apjáé volt.  
Az átmeneti, kellemes hangulatnak azonban a bejárathoz közeledő, kopogó léptek zaja vetett véget.  
Asami finoman visszatette az albumot a fiókba, majd két legjobb emberével az oldalán fedezékbe vonult. Ő maga a nappali és a konyha közötti, egykori fal két szélső maradványának egyike mögé, Kirishima pedig a másik mögé rejtőzött, míg Suoh a fürdőszoba ajtóval szemközti fal mögül kémlelt ki. Mindhárman harcra készen emelték fel kibiztosított fegyverüket, és kíváncsian várták a jövevényeket.  
Kulcsok csörrentek, és a zárnyelv egy kattanással megadta magát.  
\- Mindent nézzetek át – érkezett a türelmetlen utasítás Fei Long részéről, mígnem a férfi váratlanul megtorpant. – Ez a szag…  
\- Ugyan minek, Fei Long? – vetette oda a kérdést riválisának Asami, mire a kínai csapat is harci állásba helyezkedett.  
\- Asami – szűrte a fogai között a Baishe vezér összeszűkített szemekkel. Már csak ez hiányzott az életéből, mikor már úgy is épp eléggé lefoglalta, hogy megtalálja Akihitóékat. – Előbújtál a barlangodból? – érdeklődött gunyorosan, és ő maga is előre szegezte fegyverét, pontosan abba az irányba tartva, amelyből hallani vélte a másik hangját.  
\- A helyedben takarítókkal jöttem volna. Takaba kicsit sem fogja értékelni, hogy feldúltátok az otthonát – ingerelte tovább a másikat a jakuza. – Vagy újabban ezzel bünteted az embereidet?  
  
\- Nos, az én embereimet legalább nem olyan könnyű kiiktatni, mint a tieidet – vágott vissza Fei Long, egyúttal megerősítve Asami gyanúját, miszerint a kínaiak álltak az emberei folytonos eltűnése mögött. Ettől még persze az alkalmasságuk nem lett kevésbé megkérdőjelezhető.  
\- Ezért inkább kiiktattad őket, hogy nyugodtan üldöztethesd Takabát?  
\- Ne tévessz össze saját magaddal, én nem tennék ilyet – jegyezte meg Fei Long egy gunyoros mosoly kíséretében.  
\- Akkor úgy tűnik, velem ellentétben elkerülte a figyelmedet, hogy valaki márpedig üldözte. És a jelek szerint az embereim a te hibádból nem voltak képesek megvédeni – lépett elő rejtekéből Asami mérges tekintettel, fegyverét egyenesen Fei Longra szegezve, amelynek láttán Kirishima és Suoh szinte azonnal követte példáját. Mindhárman Fei Longot vették célba, hogy kissé elbizonytalanítsák a kínaiakat.  
\- Csak ne várd, hogy feltakarítsak utánad – húzódott kegyetlen mosolyra a Baishe vezér szája.  
\- Esélyed se lesz rá – felelt Asami könnyeden, hasonló mosollyal meredve ellenfelére, majd aranybarna szemeiben hirtelen gyilkos fény villant. – És neked köszönhetően ezúttal Akihito sincs itt, hogy megvédjen.  
A légkör egyre feszültebbé vált, de a kínai főnök részéről nem érkezett rögtön visszavágás, így némán, egymásra szegezett fegyverrel néztek farkasszemet azzal a szilárd elhatározással, hogy mindezt itt és most lerendezik.  
Ám ahogy az már lenni szokott, a dolgok nem haladtak a terveik szerint. Akihito vezetékes telefonja, amely a konyhapult egyik végébe dugva, eddig elfeledve pihent, most idegesítően pittyegő hangokat hallatva, éktelen lármát gerjesztve hívta fel magára a figyelmet. Mozdulni azonban senki sem mert, hogy felvegye, mivel félő volt, hogy az félreértésekhez vezetne az ellenséges csapat részéről.  
Végül a telefon felhagyott a csörgéssel, és egy fülsértő, sípoló hanggal adta a hívó fél tudtára, hogy üzenetet hagyhat.  
  
-  _Hé, Asami, Takaba vagyok. Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy a saját üzenetrögzítőmre kell majd üzenetet hagynom, de nem emlékszem az új számodra, a mobilom a lakásomban maradt, és a céged diszpécsere folyton lepattint. Plusz biztosra veszem, hogy egyébként is lehallgatod a hívásaimat, szóval… ja_  – zárta rövidre mondatát kissé flegmán. –  _Na mindegy, nem mintha beszámolási kötelezettséggel tartoznék, de… Ó, ba…_  - sípolt egyet a telefon, majd elhallgatott.  
Kisvártatva azonban a készülék ismét csengeni kezdett, a jelenlévők pedig mozdulatlanul várták, hogy az üzenetrögzítő ismét megadja az esélyt a telefonálónak.  
-  _Mindegy, szólni akartam, hogy vidékre utaztam. Rukával meglátogatjuk a szüleimet, és két esküvőre is leszerződtem fotósként, így egy darabig nem leszek a városban. Majd jelentkezem. És Asami, tüntesd el a poloskákat a lakásomból!_  – kiabálta a telefonba elégedetlenül, de a jakuza hallani vélte a hangján, hogy vigyorgott.  
Asami nem bírta megállni kuncogás nélkül, és ahogy elnézte, a Baishe vezér sem állt távol egy hasonló reakciótól.   
\- Tehát egész végig a szüleinél volt – vonta le a következtetést Kirishima, hogy megkísérelje megtörni a két vezér között uralkodó csendet. Senkinek se tett volna jót, ha mindezek után is gyilkosságba torkollott volna helyzet, már csak üzleti szempontból sem.  
\- Úgy tűnik, hogy egyikünk se játszott benne szerepet – eresztette le lassan a fegyverét Asami, és ahogy arra számított, Fei Long kelletlenül követte a példáját. Az elmúlt pár évben túl sok fontos üzletet kötöttek egymással ahhoz, hogy alaptalan vádak miatt ontsák egymás vérét. – Mindenesetre remélem, hogy ez a kis üzenet felfrissíti a memóriádat azzal kapcsolatban, kihez is tartozik Takaba.  
\- Nem is tudja fejből az új számodat – forgatta a szemeit Fei Long a jakuza szánalmas figyelmeztetése hallatán.  
\- Téged fel sem hívott – gyújtott rá cigarettájára Asami a teljes nyugalom mintaképeként.  
\- Nem tudhatod – mosolygott rá kihívóan Fei Long.  
\- Nem lennél itt, ha megtette volna – vigyorodott el a jakuza. – Bármit is hiszel, Akihito mindig hozzám lesz hűséges.  
\- Reménykedj csak, Asami – vigyorgott rá kárörvendően Fei Long, majd hátat fordított a három japán férfinak, és az emberivel együtt távozott a lakásból.  
\- Kirishima – szólította titkárát, mikor a kínaiak vélhetően kellő távolságra kerültek tőlük. – A kép alapján keress rá Takaba exére. Mindent tudni akarok róla.  
\- Igenis, Asami-sama – bólintott Kirishima, miközben minden tőle telhetőt megtett annak érdekében, hogy elfojtsa kikívánkozó sóhaját. Már így is túl hosszú volt a hét, és csaknem akart véget érni.

*

Akihito sóhajtva lépett ki a pályaudvar főbejáratán. December volt, hideg, és ha mindez nem lett volna elég, még az eső is rendíthetetlenül szakadt. Az esküvői fotózások során is meglehetősen nagy nehézséget okozott számára az időjárás, de most már igazán hálás lett volna érte, ha valami istenség megszánta volna, és elapadt volna végre az égi áldás.  
Épp elég volt esőkabátba bugyolált gyermeke és a sporttáskája cipelése, kicsit sem hiányzott a kezébe még egy esernyő is. Ám anélkül percek töredéke alatt bőrig ázott volna, hát fancsali ábrázattal, kissé morcosan tartotta a feje fölé.  
\- Tami! – közölte Ruka vidáman, amivel kiérdemelt apjától egy furcsálló pillantást. Rég nem hallotta már ezt a szót kisfiától, és az utca közepén állva igazán nem tudta, hova tenni.  
\- Takaba – hallotta meg ekkor az ismerős, és kissé talán hiányolt hangot a közelből, csak hogy ráébredjen, nem messze tőlük parkolt Asami autója. A férfi pedig a félig letekert ablakon át figyelte kettejüket olyan intenzív tekintettel, hogy Akihito már a puszta látványába belepirult.  
\- Szóval mégis csak Asami – sóhajtott fásultan, miközben boldogan kántáló fiát figyelte.  
\- Feltétlenül meg akartok ázni? – érdeklődött a jakuza kissé emelt hangon, hogy a másik az esőfüggönyön keresztül is meghallja.  
Több se kellett Akihitónak, a büszkeségét félretéve megrohamozta az ingyen fuvart ígérő autót, és csakhamar egy megkönnyebbült sóhajjal süppedhetett be a kényelmes ülésbe.  
\- Igazán nem kellett volna ezzel fáradnod – tette hozzá azért a biztonság kedvéért, de a másik természetesen átlátott rajta. S jóllehet Akihito valóban elárulta neki, hogy mikor és melyik vonattal érkezik majd, erre őszintén nem számított.  
Ahogyan arra sem, hogy a férfi kocsijába szerelve immár volt egy gyerekülés is, méghozzá a másik ajtó melletti ülésen, így végeredményben ő maga Asami és Ruka között rekedve ült. És ahogyan az várható is volt, a jakuza kihasználta az alkalmat, és üdvözlésképpen megcsókolta. Habár a köszöntés kellemesen bizsergető érzést keltett benne, egy kissé hosszúra nyúlt, és Akihitónak esze ágában sem volt mindezt a gyermeke szeme láttára művelni.  
  
\- Ha szóltál volna, ki is vittelek volna a vasútállomásra – közölte Asami a fényképész ajkaival, de Akihito csak a fejét rázta.  
\- A szerkesztőm épp elutazott, és felajánlotta, hogy egy darabon elvisz minket az autójával. Így gyorsabb volt – hunyta le a szemeit, miközben ismét hátradőlt az ülésben. A szüleitől való távozását követő pár hetet kicsit sem találta pihentetőnek, és az sem javított sokat a helyzeten, hogy Ruka az első esküvőn mindent megtett azért, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet. Ráadásul majdnem sikerült lerántania a terítőt arról a kisasztalról, amelyiken az emeletes esküvői torta várakozott a nagy pillanatára. Szerencsére csak majdnem, mivel a menyasszony nagynénje még időben észrevette a kísérletet, és elrántotta az asztaltól Rukát. Ez természetesen nagy rémületet keltett a gyerekben, aki sírni kezdett, Akihito pedig nem győzött bocsánatot kérni, miközben felváltva szidta le a nagynénit az érzéketlenségéért, illetve kért bocsánatot tőle is. És ez így ment tovább a rendezvény hátralévő részében… Kétségtelenül nagy nap volt az ifjú pár számára.  
Ebből kifolyólag a második esküvő előtt kisfiát inkább visszavitte a szüleihez, ami óhatatlanul magával vonta, hogy majdnem elkésett az eseményről. A menyasszony és annak anyja már tajtékzott, mire odaért, és Akihito végre megértette a „menyaszörny” fogalmának valódi jelentését. Effektíve csak három percet késett, de a násznép úgy viselkedett, mintha a világ vége közeledett volna.  
\- Nem az volt a hazautazásod lényege, hogy a szüleid vigyázzanak a gyerekre? – érdeklődött Asami, miután felmérte a fényképész állapotát.  
\- El sem hinnéd, milyen heteim voltak! – túrt a hajába Akihito morogva. – Az esküvők borzalmasak voltak, szerintem a róluk készült videó indulhatna az év B kategóriás horror filmje címért is. Fogalmad sincs róla, mennyire rémes tud lenni az a bizonyos „nagy nap” – horkantott elégedetlenül, ám mikor a szótlan férfira pillantott, mindössze egy szemöldökfelvonásra lett figyelmes annak részéről.  
  
El is felejtette. Hiszen a jakuza már volt házas.  
\- Most azt várod, hogy elhiggyem, hogy egy menyaszörnyet vettél el? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Akihito is, mire a férfi válaszul elvigyorodott, és a fiatal elnevette magát.   
Ahogy Akihito az aranybarna szempárba nézett, teljes testét melegség öntötte el és nyugalom járta át. Bármilyen furcsának is tűnt számára, de a téma, amely eddig fájdalmas emlékeztetőül szolgált arra, hogy a jakuza mást választott helyette, most kicsit sem érdekelte. Asami házassága már a múlté volt, ahogy az ő párkapcsolata is Ruka anyjával.  
Csak és kizárólag az számított, hogy most mind a hárman az autóban ültek. Valahol talán kissé még meg is illetődött, amiért a másik vette a fáradságot, hogy a zsúfolt napirendje ellenére kijöjjön eléjük a pályaudvarra. És ha egészen őszinte akart lenni, ez csak megerősítette a döntésében, amelyet két heti tipródás után hozott.   
Adni akart még egy esélyt kettejüknek. Talán legutóbb nem sikerült meghódítania Asamit, de ezúttal biztos volt benne, hogy sikerrel jár majd. Nem fogja ugyanazokat a hibákat elkövetni.  
A biztonság kedvéért kisfiára sandított, hogy meggyőződjön róla, kellőképpen álomba ringatta-e az autó mozgása, majd mintha mi sem lett volna természetesebb, Asaminak dőlt, és a fejét a férfi vállára hajtotta.  
\- Rohadt hosszú volt ez a három hét – közölte végül frusztráltan, amire a másik válaszul csak kuncogott. Úgy tűnt, Asami nem volt túlzottan beszédes kedvében. – Csak azért vállaltam a fotózásokat, mert jobban fizetnek a megszokott munkámnál, de látva, hogy közben mennyi bűncselekmény történt itt… Soha vissza nem térő alkalom volt, ugye? – pufogott mérgében Akihito, mire a jakuza csak elvigyorodott.  
\- Eggyel több ok arra, hogy ne csinálj még egyszer ilyet – közölte Asami, miközben jobb kezével a fiatalabb férfi álla alá nyúlt, és szinte parancsoló tekintettel nézett a mogyoróbarna szempárba.  
  
\- Te kaszáltál, mi?! – szűkítette össze a szemeit az oknyomozó riporter, akinek elképzelése se volt arról, miken mehetett keresztül az elmúlt hetekben Asami. – Ne is mondd el, nem akarom tudni – kapta el a tekintetét duzzogva.  
Végül is neki kellett eltartania egy gyereket, de sebaj, persze, hogy megint a bűnöző járt jobban.  
\- Hm – húzódott vigyorra a jakuza szája, rendületlenül a markában tartva a fényképész állát. – Hagiwara lebuktatása talán nem minősült elég nagy fogásnak számodra?  
\- Ki emlékszik már arra azok után, ami itt történt? – biggyesztette le az ajkát Akihito elégedetlenül. Természetesen a megjelenésekor büszke volt a cikkére, de az elmúlt hetek fényében annak hírértéke eltörpült az elmúlt hetekben megjelent cikkekhez képest.  
\- Én – közölte Asami, mire Akihito döbbent tekintettel nézett vissza rá. – A pályád eddigi csúcspontja – folytatta a dicsérettel, amelyről jól tudta, hogy a fiatal már évek óta áhítozott rá. A szőkeség orcáján megjelenő vörös foltok pedig többet mondtak minden szónál. – Jó munka, Akihito – mosolygott rá, majd közelebb hajolt kedvenc fényképésze ajkaihoz, mire az várakozásteljesen lehunyta mogyoróbarna szemeit.  
Asami jobb keze, amely eddig a fiatalabb férfi állát tartotta egy helyben, most eleresztette azt, és finoman végigsimított Akihito orcáján, csak hogy végül mutató és hüvelykujja visszacsússzon annak álla alá. Csókot lehelt a fényképész egyik szemhéjára, majd a másikra, s mikor Akihito ajkait elhagyta egy apró sóhaj, Asami homlokon csókolta, és magához ölelte őt.   
Akihitónak sejtelme sem volt arról, hogy az egész vérengzést az ő eltűnése váltotta ki, és Asami szerint ez így volt jó. Azért pedig végképp nem állt szándékában panaszkodni, hogy Akihito mitől lett ennyire készséges.  
Több szó azonban nem esett köztük, minthogy az autó kisvártatva leparkolt a Takaba család otthona előtt.  
  
S jóllehet kapott egy búcsúcsókot, Akihito savanyú ábrázattal mászott ki a száraz autóból egy szem gyermekével az esőbe. Miután a sporttáskája is a vállán pihent, megköszönte a fuvart, aztán az épület bejárata felé vette az irányt.  
\- Az irodába, Asami-sama? – érkezett a professzionálisnak szánt kérdés Kirishimától, aki hetek óta nem látta ennyire nyugodtnak főnökét.  
\- Nem, várjunk még egy kicsit itt – kezdett böngészni a telefonján Asami somolyogva, amelynek láttán titkára legbelül csak sóhajtott. Szinte érezte, hogy túl könnyen indult ez a reggel.  
Mindeközben a szőke fiatal már a postájával a kezében igyekezett bejutni a lakásába, amely csak nem akart kinyílni. Elképzelése se volt róla, hogy miért nem működött a kulcsa. Tanácstalanságában elkezdte átfutni a postáját, hátha a gondnok üzent neki a zárral kapcsolatban. Frusztráltan állapította meg, hogy a gondnoktól ugyan nem érkezett levele, de volt két címzés nélküli boríték, amelyek gyanúsan nehéznek bizonyultak.  
\- Ha ez az, amire gondolok, valakinek ma vége lesz – préselte össze az ajkait mérgében, miközben kibontotta a két levelet.  
Mindkét borítékban egy-egy kulcsot talált, de csak az egyikben lelt egy kísérőlevélre is. Vett egy mély levegőt, majd elolvasta a rövid üzenetet.  
  
_Akihito!_  
  
Ez a lakás már nem biztonságos. A borítékban találsz egy kulcsot, az üzenet hátoldalán pedig egy címet. Tekintsd keresztelő ajándéknak.  
  
Fei Long  
  
Kizárt.  
Ez az egy szó azonnal felvillant Akihito lelki szemei előtt. Annak ellenére, hogy tartotta a kapcsolatot a férfival, és nem volt különösebb problémája vele, teljesen kizárt volt, hogy elfogadna tőle egy efféle ajándékot. Nem fogja előre megpecsételni a fia sorsát azzal, hogy beviszi ebbe a társaságba.  
Szemügyre vette hát a másik borítékot is, amelyben mindössze egy kulcsot talált, amelynek végéről egy „Asami” feliratú cetli lógott le.  
Az ismerős gesztus láttán egy pillanatra annyira ledöbbent, hogy még a dühéről is elfeledkezett. Lehetséges lett volna?  
Nem.  
Asami sosem költöztette volna be magához a fiával együtt, ebben biztos volt. Akkor mégis minek a kulcsa volt ez?  
Akihito tekintete egy pillanatra elsötétült, ahogy rájött, miért is volt szükség a fuvarra. Dühödt léptekkel indult lefelé az emeletről, vissza a bejárati ajtó felé, és léptei csak akkor váltak könnyedebbé, mikor Ruka ébredező, rémülettől tágra nyílt szemeibe nézett. A bejárat előtt meg is torpant egy pillanatra, hogy vegyen pár mély lélegzetet és lenyugtassa magát.  
\- Nincs semmi baj – mosolygott le kisfiára, aki cseppet sem tűnt nyugodtabbnak tőle, akárha átlátott volna apja álcáján.  
Végül a fényképész kicsörtetett az épületből, és egyenesen megrohamozta a fekete kocsit, amely ugyanott várt rá, ahol nem sokkal ezelőtt kiszállt belőle. Feltépte a kocsi ajtaját, és a jakuza jól ismert vigyorával találta szembe magát.  
\- Micsoda meglepetés – jegyezte meg Asami.  
\- Meglepetés a fa… - harapta el a mondatát az utolsó pillanatban Akihito, amint rájött, hogy kisfia is vele volt. Azonban a puszta tényen, hogy kénytelen volt kontrollálni magát, az idősebb férfi szemmel láthatóan remekül szórakozott. – Nektek komoly bajotok van! – förmedt rá jobb opció nem lévén.  
  
\- Nos, a döntés a tiéd – vonta fel a szemöldökét a jakuza, akinek a mosolya kissé lehervadni látszott. Kedvenc fényképésze korábbi hangulatából ítélve egy kissé más reakcióra számított.  
\- A fa… - harapta el a mondatát Akihito ismét, épp időben tapasztva szájára a kezét. Túl fáradt volt már egy ilyen beszélgetéshez, és kivételesen igazán örült volna, ha nem lett volna mellette egy szem gyermeke. Akkor úgy tudta volna Asami tudtára adni valódi véleményét a dologról, hogy az nem hagyott volna helyet a kérdéseknek.  
Ehelyett a pofátlan bűnözőnek még volt képe helytelenítően ciccegni is.  
\- Tami – közölte Ruka bizonytalanul, hatalmas, értetlen szemekkel nézve fel apjára, akit csupán egy hajszál választotta el attól, hogy közölje csemetéjével, ez most nem segített.  
\- Hol vannak a holmijaim? – igyekezett lényegi információkhoz jutni Akihito.  
\- Abban a lakásban, amelynek a kulcsát a kezedben szorongatod – mosolygott rá Asami elégedetten, és a mosolya csak szélesebbé vált Akihito kipirult orcája láttán.  
\- Csússz arrébb – szállt be az autóba a fényképész ismét.  
\- Merre lesz a fuvar? – érdeklődött Asami kedélyesen.  
\- Nagyon jól tudod – szűrte a fogai között a szőke, miközben átküzdötte magát a férfin, hogy a gyereküléshez jusson.  
\- Téged ismerve, az úti célod nagyjából bármi lehet – tért vissza az e-mailjeihez Asami.  
\- Vigyél oda, amit ez a kulcs nyit – fordult vissza szeretője felé Akihito villanó tekintettel, aztán a biztonság kedvéért hozzátette. – És a saját érdekedben remélem, hogy ez nem valami kincsvadászatról szóló játék lesz.  
A feltételezés hallatán a jakuza csak kuncogott, és feltehetőleg remekül szórakozott a másik nyomorán. Nos, Asami mentségére legyen mondva, hogy ő már korábban is jelezte Takaba számára, hogy el kellene költöznie. Fei Long betörése már csak a tökéletes alibit teremtette meg hozzá. Az pedig, hogy Asaminak sikerült beelőznie a kínait a költöztetéssel, már csak a hab volt a tortán.  
\- Mi ez a szag? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Asami nem sokkal azután, hogy Kirishima gázt adott a járműnek, és ők újfent az utakat rótták.  
\- Az egód – közölte Akihito sötéten, egy kisebb pacsit adva gyermekének a tökéletes bűntett elkövetéséért. Természetesen ez számára is büntetés volt, de esküdni mert volna rá, hogy Asami és Kirishima nagyobbat szívott.

*

Akihito durcásan figyelte az utat, amely gyanúsan közeledett ahhoz a városrészhez, ahol legjobb tudomása szerint Asami jelenleg lakott. S jóllehet igaz, hogy az első gyorsétteremnél megálltak, hogy annak mosdójában ő tisztába tehesse Rukát, de még azt követően is szinte hosszú óráknak tűnt számára, mire Kirishima végre leparkolt az egyik lakóház magánparkolójában.  
\- Ugye most szórakozol velem? – tátotta el a száját az épület és a környék láttán, csakhogy a jakuza komoly tekintete korántsem erről árulkodott. – Asami, egy heti lakbér is több lehet, mint két havi fizetésem! – igyekezett észhez téríteni a másikat, miközben figyelmen kívül hagyta Kirishima szokatlan reakcióját. A titkárnak ugyanis ezt hallva sikerült összevont szemöldökkel hátranéznie rá, csak hogy maga is ráébredjen tettére, és kissé zavartan visszaforduljon a szélvédő felé.  
\- Az egész épület az enyém, a lakbér miatt ne fájjon a fejed – tette el a telefonját a férfi, hogy teljes figyelemmel adózhasson a dühödt szőkének.  
\- Hát ez nagyszerű! – horkantott Akihito az orrnyergét masszírozva. – Szóval most már szimplán a kitartott cicád leszek – nézett vádló szemekkel a férfira, akinek volt mersze elvigyorodni.  
\- Jó látni, hogy továbbra is karmolsz – vonta az ölébe a meghökkent fiatalt egyetlen gyors mozdulattal.  
\- Komolyan beszéltem, Asami – kapta el a tekintetét zavarában, miközben megpróbált kiszabadulni, jóllehet a jakuza szorosabban tartotta annál, hogy sikerrel járhasson. – Felejtsd el, hogy Rukával beköltözünk ide!  
\- Ez az egyik legjobban védett ház Tokióban – túrt a szőke fürtökbe a jakuza, aztán közel hajolt a fiatalabb férfi füléhez, és bariton hangján, szinte suttogva folytatta. – Maradjatok itt. Legalábbis egy időre, aztán ráérsz dönteni.  
A fényképész arcát elöntötte a forróság, és valahol egészen biztos volt benne, hogy nem csak azt. Ellenkezni akart. Harcolni akart a szabadságáért a végsőkig, és felettébb sértette az önérzetét, hogy Asami kegyeinek köszönhetően költözzön be egy álomlakásba, aminek még bérleti díja sem volt. Ám az a jól ismert, komoly hangszín, amelyet a férfi rendszerint akkor használt, ha féltette őt, meghátrálásra késztette.  
  
Valami történt, amíg ő távol volt.  
\- A kauciót legalább visszakapom, vagy teljesen szétvertétek az előző lakásomat? – kérdezte egy megadó sóhajjal, miközben egy lapos pillantást vetett szeretőjére.  
\- Felejtsd el – harapott a nyakába Asami finoman, incselkedően, amivel kiérdemelt Akihitótól egy horkantást.  
\- Legyen – húzódott el kissé a férfitól, hogy annak aranybarna szemeibe nézhessen. – De amint azt látom, hogy másfelé kacsintgatsz, ennek itt vége. Én nem leszek a kitartott második.  
Ahogy Asami a határozott, mogyoróbarna szempárba nézett, kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy mindennél jobban hiányzott neki a lázadó fényképész.  
\- Biztosan készen állsz erre a kihívásra, Akihito? – kunkorodott felfelé a jakuza szája sarka, amelynek láttán a kérdezett orcája még sötétebb vörös színt öltött. Hát még, mikor a pillantása megakadt kíváncsi kisfián. Akihito nyomban megpróbált kimászni Asami öléből, csakhogy a férfi nem engedte.  
\- Legalább ne most – tolta el magát a jakuzától ismét. – Ne itt? – vetette fel zavarában, és a férfi megszánhatta, mert ezúttal elengedte.  
Nem sokkal később pedig Akihito Rukával a karjában és Asamival az oldalán belépett az épületbe, amelynek előtere épp olyan volt, akár egy hotel hallja. A jakuza bemutatta őket a meglepően fiatal portásnak, aztán a lifthez sétáltak, és meg sem álltak az ötödik emeletig.  
A liftben a fényképész a szeme sarkából figyelte a felettébb nyugodtnak tűnő férfit, akárha az bármelyik percben ráugorhatott volna. Az, hogy dühös volt rá, nem volt kifejezés. Hiszen ő azzal az elhatározással tért vissza a városba, hogy hajlandó újrakezdeni egy valódi kapcsolatot Asamival. Erre a férfi fogta magát, és képes volt a beleegyezése nélkül beköltöztetni őket egy olyan épületbe, amelyről kiderült, hogy annak minden lakója Asami egyik embere volt.   
\- Remélem, tudod – kezdte semleges hangon Akihito -, hogy ezt nem úszod meg magyarázat nélkül. Jogom van tudni, hogy milyen veszéllyel állunk szemben – nézett háborgó tekintettel egyenesen az aranybarna szempárba, mikor a lift egy kattanó hanggal jelezte, hogy elérték a célemeletet. – És ne hidd, hogy a kelleténél tovább maradunk majd itt. Ha valóban ezt a státuszt szánod nekem a jövőben, akkor nincs miről beszélnünk, Asami – közölte szilárd elhatározással, majd kilépett a liftből, és elindult, hogy megkeresse az átmeneti otthonukat rejtő ajtót.  
Asami megrökönyödve hallgatta végig a fényképész mondanivalóját, majd összeszűkített szemekkel figyelte annak távolodó alakját, miközben lassú léptekkel utána indult.   
Ideje volt tisztázniuk pár dolgot.

 


End file.
